


Гори ясно

by your_jordan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Anti-Hero, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Out of Character, Romance, Superheroes, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: «Иду в Рим, чтобы снова распяться вместо тебя».
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Позволила себе заменить описание на строчку из комментария читателя Цемры, настолько она подходит, как мне кажется.
> 
> Страшный ООС всех и вся (это предупреждение с восклицательным знаком).  
> Это не шутка, прошу серьезно отнестись.  
> СТЕКЛО

Всегда сложно сказать, с чего все началось, какой момент можно считать началом, точкой отсчета.

Уэйд уверен, что спроси кто-нибудь Питера: «Когда вы познакомились?», он ответит: «Семнадцатого апреля. Дэдпул пытался меня убить».

Уэйд в корне не согласен с этим утверждением. Точнее, оно само по себе верно, ведь семнадцатого апреля того года он действительно пытался убить Человека-паука, но этот день точно не день их знакомства. Годовщина, на которой настаивает Уэйд — прекрасный выходной в начале марта. Тогда он заметил неизвестного ему супергероя, что летал на паутине между небоскребами. Пока ловкач в красно-синем костюме занимался спасением людей, Уэйд поднялся на крышу повыше, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее поближе, так сказать, «занять место в первом ряду». Толпа аплодировала и кричала: «Спасибо, Человек-паук!». Супергерой зацепился за стену соседнего здания и замер, рассматривая благодарных людей.

— Эй, Паучок! — крикнул Уэйд и замахал руками, привлекая внимание. Он уверен, что Человек-паук заметил его и помахал в ответ. Это и есть знакомство, разве нет?

— Знакомство — это когда оба человека представлены друг другу. То, что я знаю, как выглядит Джастин Тимберлейк, не значит, что мы с ним знакомы, — не соглашается Питер.

— Я помахал тебе.

— Я бы мог помахать ему на концерте.

— Подлый маленький Паучок. Хочет отмечать годовщину на своих условиях.

Питер прикрывает глаза и с улыбкой качает головой. Воскресенье в начале марта начинается с завтрака в постель: теплые пакеты из Тако Белл уютно располагаются на кровати.

— Тогда несколько вопросов.

— Я буду жевать и отвечать одновременно, — соглашается Уэйд, вскрывает один из пакетов и вытаскивает из него первую порцию наивкуснейшей еды в лепешке.

— Почему первое воскресенье марта? Разве нет конкретной даты?

— Мне не нравится, когда твой личный праздник не совпадает с выходным днем по всей стране, из-за чего веселье омрачается часом пик в метро, рабочими звонками и спешащими на бизнес-ланч клерками. Где справедливость? Это же годовщина с моим пирожком! День рождения моего пирожка! День просмотра Золотых девочек с моим пирожком! Но нет, ему надо на учебу, а мне ждать его тоскливо до вечера.

— Справедливо, — усмехается Питер и тоже тянется к одному из пакетов. — А почему Тако Белл? Это самое романтичное, что ты мог подготовить?

— Это не твой день рождения, сладкий, не только тебе все, — Уэйд смотрит на него осуждающе. — Годовщина — общий праздник. Так как ты ничего не подготовил, то я радую себя сам. Мексиканская еда и сонный пирожок-паучок в своей кроватке. Зрелище такое, что стояк вступает в схватку с желудком, и проигрывает, только покуда ты наполовину скрыт одеялом, а тако не остыло.

Питер издает смешок, и от Уэйда не ускользает аккуратное движение, которым он поправляет одеяло. Это интересный контраст: Питер, что практически пустил его в свою кровать, может, пока не в том смысле, в котором бы хотелось, и то, как он смущенно поправляет простынь, будто вид старой пижамы способен открутить последние гайки самообладания в голове болтливого наемника. Гайки всегда держатся неплотно, но Уэйд из тех, кто дорожит тем, что удалось получить. Его радует возможность просто сидеть на одеяле без риска быть выкинутым в окно, и приходить в квартиру Питера в любое время, когда его даже не просят поплатиться пошлыми шуточками. Так что он держит руки при себе. Говорить, а не делать — не то, чтобы жизненное кредо, но в данном случае еще и тоскливо иногда посматривать.

— Может быть, я все же приготовил тебе что-то?

— Подарок? Мне? — Уэйд прижимает свободную от тако руку к щеке и мотает головой, всем своим видом демонстрируя восторг.

— Не совсем, но, да, к годовщине. После прошлого года я подготовился, тебе не удалось застать меня врасплох.

— Даже если это не твоя задница, спустя два года, и не твое совершеннолетие, что ты мне уже подарил, я все равно очень счастлив.

Питер явно хочет сделать недовольное лицо, которое говорит: «Ты предаешь оказанное доверие, Дэдпул», но тут же возвращается мыслями к подарку.

— В ящике, — коротко кивает головой он в сторону письменного стола.

Уэйд встает и в два быстрых шага оказывается у цели. Он немного медлит прежде, чем потянуть за ручку. Бомба? Отравленные стрелы? Ловушка, что срабатывает лишь на бессмертных парней в красных костюмах? Он не любит сюрпризы, на самом деле. Рак — сюрприз. Смерть Ванессы — сюрприз. Сюрпризы застревают в его плоти осколками железа и долго болят. Сюрпризы болят в сердце.

— Та-дам! — раздается из-за спины донельзя довольный возглас Питера, когда Уэйд все же делает волевое усилие и резко дергает на себя ящик.

Питер — не сюрприз. Он с самого начала такой, каким кажется — добрый славный парень, что спасает людей, совмещая это с колледжем, попытками помогать тете и желанием попасть к Мстителям. Еще в нем уживается странное доверие к убийце, наемнику и тому еще мудаку в одном лице. И это не становится для Уэйда сюрпризом, стоит ему узнать Человека-паука немного получше.

— Ты сам это сделал?

— Конечно! — с довольной улыбкой кивает Питер.

Уэйд достает из ящика коллаж, вставленный в раму. Вырезки из газет и распечатки, где-то только заголовки, где-то целые колонки с фото. «Человек-паук и Дэдпул обезвредили бомбу в метро», «Герои в красном спасли автобус, полный школьников», «При пожаре в бизнес-центре никто не пострадал», фото, где Питер опирается на плечо Уэйда, а тот придерживает его, одновременно скрывая ладонью от папарацци ранение в живот.

Этот подарок — не сюрприз. Питер лучше всех, и Уэйд это знает. Но приятно так, что хочется снять маску и утереть предательские сентиментальные слезинки.

— Питер Паркер, если ты делаешь что-то подобное на вторую годовщину нашего знакомства, то я не уверен, что мое сердце выдержит подарок на золотую свадьбу. А я бессмертный, между прочим.

Питер недовольно хмыкает, но с улыбкой пихает Уэйда кулаком в бок.

— Я рассчитываю на объятия, хотя есть риск, что я все же расплачусь.

— Иди доедать наш шикарный завтрак, из пакетов уже проступает жир на мои свежие простыни, — хихикает Питер, быстро обнимает Уэйда в ответ, но не дает сделать объятию затянуться.

Уэйд еще раз бросает взгляд на коллаж и потирает пальцем один заголовок: «Дэдпул и Человек-паук: на чьей они стороне?». Это неверный заголовок для того дня, если Уэйд правильно помнит, а у него отличная память на даты для того, кто периодически лишается части мозга.

«Дэдпул влюбился в Человека-паука. Пропал наемник».

— Я бы хотел, конечно, чтобы простыни после моего прихода ты менял по другому поводу, Паучок, но не все сразу.

Питер закатывает глаза и демонстративно клацает зубами, отправляя в рот еще одну лепешку.

«Бесповоротно пропал наемник. Так ему и надо».

Питер шумно пьет молочный коктейль, втягивая его остатки с бульканьем. Уэйд считает, что это за гранью этикета, но этикет — последнее, что волнует его в жизни. В конце концов, он пьет через трубочку в точности так же, так что не видит смысла делать замечание. Маска на Питере закатана до носа, он листает что-то в телефоне, свесив ноги с края крыши и немного ими покачивая. Уэйду долго пришлось привыкать к высоте, но зависание с Паучком того стоит.

— Это очень мило, — говорит Уэйд, продолжая без капли стеснения разглядывать Питера.

— Что именно?

— Что ты делаешь вид, что не замечаешь, как я лапаю тебя, когда мы летим на паутине.

Питер резко поворачивает голову в его сторону и прищуривается.

— Но самое милое, что ты совершеннолетний. Слава богам, я радуюсь этому каждый день, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Уэйд и немного отклоняется назад. От вида далекой мостовой с проносящимися огоньками машин под их ногами его мутит.

— Слава естественному старению живых организмов, — огрызается Питер. Он настолько беззлобно и по-ботански это делает, что Уэйд лишь ухмыляется.

— Я с тобой флиртую, если ты не понял.

Питер опускает плечи и зажимается, но Уэйд не чувствует угрызений совести — это не испуг, а смущение. За два года он выучил язык тела Паучка так, что может с легкостью сдать экзамен на высший балл. Тот что-то бормочет, но довольно тихо и ворчливо.

— Я приглашаю тебя на свидание.

— Ты довольно часто это делаешь, и я в очередной раз сделаю вид, что не замечаю.

— Почему? — Уэйду не обидно. Он знает, что Питер с трудом сходится с людьми, немного заикается, когда снимает костюм Человека-Паука и превращается в зажатого подростка, что хоть и окончил школу, а взрослеет с трудом. А сам Уэйд сочетает в себе упорство в достижении целей, полное отсутствие стыда и восхищенное помешательство на юном супергерое.

— Мы коллеги, — тихо говорит Питер и опускает маску.

— Я думал, что ты скажешь, что тебе не нравятся мужчины, — Уэйд уверен, что у Питера алеют щеки, никакая маска не может это скрыть от него. — Или что тебе не нравится моя рожа.

— Мне нравится твое лицо! — возмущенно восклицает Питер. Праведный и воспитанный маленький Паучок, он никогда не позволит себе перестать делать вид, что кожа Уэйда не похожа на жуткий ночной кошмар. Питер отворачивается и подтягивает под себя ноги, затем так же резко встает и, прочистив горло, говорит уже спокойно:

— Пора в патруль.

— Подумай насчет свидания.

— Ничего не слышу, весь контроль уходит на то, чтобы не скинуть тебя, когда ты снова вцепишься, куда не следует, а мои руки будут заняты паутиной, — для пущего эффекта Питер мотает головой из стороны в сторону, зажав уши руками, и попутно разминает спину перед прыжком.

— Эти авиалинии просто ужасны, — бормочет Уэйд, прижимаясь к нему со спины, но оставляя это движение без подтекста. Кто знает, вдруг Паучок будет в настроении сбросить его. Он так никогда не делал, но все внутри Уэйда прибывает в напряжении, когда они летят на огромной высоте, а его жизнь, ведь бессмертие бессмертием, а боль никто не отменял, зависит от неуклюжего подростка. За эти мысли стыдно. Он доверит Питеру свою жизнь без раздумий. Все жизни, что есть у него в запасе.

— Давай, подай на меня жалобу. Либо летай другой авиакомпанией.

— Только Паучок-экспресс, я ни за что не променяю эти упругие… мать твою, не так же резко!

Уэйд просыпается от грубого тычка в бок. Его пихают снова, и он недовольно отрывает голову от подушки. Около кровати стоит Питер и корчит недовольную мордашку. И пинает его.

— Спасибо хоть, что снял ботинки прежде, чем пожелать мне доброго утра.

— Уже день, — ничуть не смутившись, отвечает Питер и убирает ногу. Уэйд не дает ему это сделать, среагировав быстрее. Он хватает Питера за лодыжку и тянет на себя, а тот комично скачет на одной ноге, пытаясь не потерять равновесие.

— Я тебя не приглашал, — насупившись, говорит Питер десятью минутами позже, когда закидывает в микроволновку очередной готовый обед. Жизнь отдельно от тети, по мнению Уэйда, не идет безалаберному подростку на пользу. Сам он иногда готовит в квартире Паучка, но чаще служит не лучшим примером здорового питания, принося с собой мексиканский фастфуд.

— А еще я просил тебя не спать на моей кровати, — капризно добавляет Питер и ставит перед Уэйдом тарелку с разогретыми блинчиками.

— Я думал, что ты попросишь вернуть честно отвоеванный мной носок, но ты решил сразу начать гундеть.

Питер корчит рожу и шипит на горячую начинку блинчика. Уэйду очень уютно. Он засыпает на чужой кровати, сам того не замечая. Стоит ему уткнуться носом в подушку, как в следующее мгновение его будит возмущенный голос хозяина квартиры. Он не уверен, существует ли в мире еще хотя бы одно место, где Уэйду бывает спокойно, тепло и уютно. Питер может сказать: «Проваливай, Дэдпул!», либо может укрыть его пледом после просмотра фильма и оставить завтрак с короткой запиской в холодильнике. Но в записке тоже может быть послание, чтобы он свалил. А может быть: «Хорошего дня!».

Уэйд с аппетитом ест блинчики, пытаясь вспомнить, ел ли он сегодня вообще. А вчера? Питер очень заботливый и всегда подсовывает ему еду, даже если после этого выставляет из дома. У-ют-но.

— Сегодня без патруля, мне нужно доделать работу, иначе меня выгонят из колледжа, — говорит Питер, пока разогревает еще одну порцию.

Уэйд пытается поймать языком вытекающую из блинчика начинку, но та оказывается проворнее и пачкает пальцы. Питер всегда настаивает, чтобы он ходил без маски и перчаток в его доме. Уэйд не оценивает такую просьбу сразу, но теперь понимает, что показывать свое лицо даже комфортно, настолько упорно Питер игнорирует тот факт, что его гость редкостный урод.

— Я даже не знаю, нужен ли тебе колледж. Хоть у кого-нибудь из Мстителей есть высшее образование? Кроме Старка, не начинай. И Халка. Серьезно, там сплошные неучи, а образование Капитана Америки вообще протухло лет пятьдесят как. Если бы для вступления в Мстители, заполняли анкету, то кто-нибудь уж точно призадумался над словом «пунктуальный».

Питер смеется и уносит тарелки в раковину. Его кухня такая крошечная, что Уэйду иногда кажется, что он может что-нибудь на ней уничтожить, неаккуратно потянувшись. Еще очень хочется обнять Питера со спины и прижать бедрами к этой самой раковине. Но, важно: смотреть и не трогать. Фантазий же его лишить никто не может.

— В любом случае, сегодня без патруля.

— А я могу остаться? — Уэйд считает, что незачем ходить вокруг да около, если можно задать вопрос напрямую. Питер пожимает плечами и согласно кивает.

— Если не будешь мешать.

— Просто буду пристально на тебя смотреть и изредка говорить: «Малыш, ты такой красивый и умный!».

Питер в ответ скептично поднимает бровь и оставляет реплику без ответа.

Так как комната одна, и она же гостиная и спальня, просто кровать отгорожена ширмой, ничего не мешает удобно устроиться на диване и разглядывать профиль Питера, его отвратительную «учебную» осанку и сосредоточенный взгляд. Уэйд называет помешательство восхищением. Иногда он говорит слово «любовь», на что Питер фыркает и позволяет себя обнимать.

— Можешь включить телевизор, мне не будет мешать.

— Я бы хотел тебя обнять.

— Возможно, позже.

Уэйд усмехается и решает все же переключить внимание на передачу про кенгуру.

— Я типа считаю тебя святым, — выдает откровение Уэйд, когда Питер закидывает неудачливого грабителя к дверям полицейского участка и возвращается к точке сбора.

— Иногда ты меня пугаешь, Дэдпул, — Питер смущенно переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Иногда я сам себя пугаю, — признается Уэйд, ни капли не жалея о сказанном. — Я не говорю, что тебе стоит поклоняться, хотя я бы мог, я достаточно слетевший с катушек. Скорее хотел сказать, что ты очень правильный и кажешься мне непогрешимым в сравнении со всеми людьми, которых я знаю и знал.

— Это, наверное, мило. Но жутко одновременно. Не стоит такое говорить, и точно не нужно меня идеализировать, — Питер стягивает маску и отходит к краю крыши, глубоко вдыхает грязный воздух мегаполиса и кривит губы в смущенной улыбке.

— Это почему? — спрашивает Уэйд, присаживаясь на край как можно ближе к его ногам. Он сдерживается, чтобы не прижаться к бедру Питера головой. Хотя бы немного облокотиться.

— Потому что так я обязательно тебя разочарую, — тихо отвечает Питер и не спешит садиться рядом. Уэйд все же прижимается и замечает, что тот вздрагивает, но не отходит.

— Ты никогда меня не разочаруешь, — Уэйд слабо потирается о бедро Питера лицом, задевая плотный спандекс носом. Ему жаль, что на нем маска, ведь два слоя ткани не то же самое, что один, а Питер все не отходит. — Я знаю тебя уже два года, и ты все это время такой, каким показался изначально. Ни капли супергеройской и человеческой дряни, что ежедневно встречается мне в остальных.

— Прекрати, — тихая просьба. Непонятно, это о действиях Дэдпула или о его словах, но Питер медленно присаживается, оставаясь на небольшом расстоянии, чтобы уйти от касания.

Уэйд понимает, что его несет. Что он переходит границы, которые изначально соблюдаются между ними, но не может ничего с собой поделать. Сначала слова, потом эта даже не ласка, но такое приятное прикосновение. Он снова придвигается ближе, кладет подбородок Питеру на плечо и рассматривает гладкую щеку с парой родинок около уха. Питер замирает и не двигается, кажется, даже перестает дышать в безмолвном оцепенении.

— Странно, что другие не видят. Или просто не говорят этого вслух? — говорит Уэйд и нежно прикасается к мочке уха Питера губами, после чего медленно отодвигается.

Питер тяжело сглатывает, и Уэйд внимательно следит за движением кадыка. Два года назад он размышлял об убийстве Человека-паука и сразу же остановился на удушении. Даже когда он не знал угрозу лично, уже не хотел кромсать и увечить пулями такое красивое гибкое тело. Хотелось сдавить руками горло, может, даже сломать пальцами трахею и выдавить жизнь из народного любимца, маленького защитника улиц. До сих пор в памяти свежо воспоминание, как руки без дрожи замерли в предвкушении на шее Паучка, как он надавил большими пальцами, вырывая сдавленный хрип и бульканье из его горла. И все еще неизвестно, что же остановило его. Скорее всего, природное любопытство, что зачастую доставляет большие неприятности, но прежде, чем убить своего противника, захотелось посмотреть ему в лицо. Паучок даже не дернулся, когда он стягивал с него маску, настолько не соображал после непродолжительной драки. Уэйд умеет пускать пыль в глаза, дурачась и шутя. А еще ему нравится убивать, и он мастерски это делает, так что выбить дух из неопытного супергероя, что полез не в свое дело, оказалось не так уж сложно. Уэйд не уверен, правда ли он тяжело вздохнул, или это уже воображение, но то, как погладил пальцами наливающийся под глазом Питера синяк, помнит отчетливо. «Мне очень жаль, я не убиваю детей». Казалось бы, Питеру стоило благодарить всех богов, что у напавшего на него наемника есть какие-никакие принципы, но вместо этого он сипло ответил: «Я не ребенок». С чисто детским упрямством в глазах. В глазу. Подбитый почти заплыл.

Питер толкает его плечом в бок и вырывает из воспоминаний:

— Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно. Я устал. И от твоей болтовни в том числе. До завтра.

— Завтра я не приду.

Питер морщится и натягивает маску. Если Уэйд пропускает патруль, значит, у него есть работа.

— А как же нотация? У нас свой ритуал вместо прощального поцелуя, — со смешком напоминает Уэйд.

— Я устал, — повторяет Питер и прыгает вниз.

Уэйд провожает его взглядом и вздыхает с облегчением, когда Паучок цепляется за паутину и уносится прочь. Казалось бы, спустя два года следует привыкнуть к таким трюкам, но никак не получается.

— Сегодня навещал Мэй, она спрашивала про тебя.

Уэйд удивленно оборачивается на бесшумно приземлившегося на крышу Паучка. У них обоих есть особая суперсила, недоступная никому другому: возможность подобраться друг к другу незаметно, обыграв паучье чутье и отточенные охотничьи инстинкты. Уэйд всегда начеку и обычно таких заходов со спины не допускает. Но также он знает, что при желании может подкрасться к Питеру так, что тот до последнего будет не в курсе стороннего присутствия.

Паучок считает, что это большая ошибка. Дэдпул, что намеки судьбы. Хотя в начале их знакомства и бурного воинственного взаимодействия такие внезапности выбивали из колеи.

— У тети все хорошо? Очень мило с ее стороны побеспокоиться обо мне.

— Она всегда беспокоится, ты же знаешь.

— Она подкупила мое сердце.

— Еще когда сломала тебе челюсть, — хмыкает Питер и в пару прыжков оказывается около Уэйда. У них есть небольшой тайник, куда Паучок прячет перед патрулем рюкзак со сменной одеждой, а Уэйд, по его настоянию, оружие. Не все, конечно, он никогда не оставит малышек в какой-то нише, ведь они будут скучать. Но обычно старается угодить своему напарнику.

— Мне кажется, я никогда не сталкивался с противником опаснее твоей тети, — продолжает развивать тему Уэйд и ухмыляется. — Я говорил, что она просто «вау»? Горячая, понимаешь?

— Чаще, чем следовало бы.

— Мне пришлось выбрать кого-то одного из Паркеров для влажных фантазий, и ты законный победитель.

Питер недовольно толкает его в бок и отходит от тайника, попутно проверяя веб-шутеры.

Уэйд вспоминает, как когда-то вломился в квартиру Паучка через окно, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи. На тот момент Питер ещё учился в школе и жил с тетей, кроме того, они уже не враждовали и отбросили тайну личности усилиями Уэйда. Но никто бы не мог назвать их друзьями или даже приятелями. Несерьезная потасовка в комнате Питера переросла в настоящую драку, на шум прибежала Мэй и огрела незваного гостя по лицу утюгом. Холодным, но челюсти все равно не понравилось. Тогда Уэйд познакомился с тетушкой парня, который ему нравится, и впечатлился ее бесстрашием в попытке защитить племянника. Это, кстати, не худшее в его жизни «знакомство с родителями».

— Тебя победила моя хрупкая воинственная тетушка.

— Давай взглянем правде в глаза, я не мог продолжить бой в ее присутствии.

— Лууузер! — Питер смеется и бьет себя по лбу большим и указательным пальцами, дразня.

— Вот увидишь, малыш, на нашей свадьбе она будет сидеть с моей стороны.

— Ты уже подбираешь фату? — продолжает дразниться Питер, со смехом снимает маску и трясет головой, взлохмачивая и без того лежащие в беспорядке волосы.

— Конечно. Фату для себя, фату для тебя. Платье подружки невесты для Логана. Я уже все предусмотрел и записал в свой дневничок с блестками.

Питер позволяет ему подойти ближе и в последний момент делает прыжок в сторону, будто Уэйд пытается его поймать. Он этого не планировал, но теперь будет ловить, играя в догонялки.

— Шутка почти смешная, не будь у тебя и вправду такого дневника! — кричит Питер, ловко уходит под руку Уэйда и хлопает его ладонью по спине. Он дразнит, позволяет подойти ближе и ускользает в последний момент, когда кажется, что вот-вот можно схватить. Уэйд ловит его хоть и с азартом, но немного лениво, чтобы растянуть удовольствие от погони. Играй он в полную силу и в привычном формате — уже бы наверняка заламывал руки Питеру за спину и бил его головой о бетонный пол, как заканчивалось любые «догонялки» на его заказах. Сейчас действительно хочется насладиться игрой.

Настроение Питера, как он усваивает из их общения, временами довольно сильно колеблется: вот он смеется, кладет голову на плечо Уэйда и приглашает поесть вместе пиццу, а вот уже сидит, опустив плечи, бросается колкостями и торопится уйти.

— Выходи за меня! — восклицает Уэйд и делает обманный маневр, не позволяя Питеру ускользнуть. Он ловит его за запястье и тянет, прижимая к себе за талию. Питер пару раз дергается в попытке вырваться, но затем расслабляется, с улыбкой признавая поражение.

— Ты поймал меня, сдаюсь.

— Я тебя не отпущу.

Питер слегка нахмуривается, но улыбка с его лица не сходит. Он отклоняется назад, выгибаясь, так как Уэйд продолжает удерживать его за талию, не слишком сильно прижимая к себе. Он прижимает ладонь к груди, словно очень растроган:

— Если это максимум романтики, которой я достоин для столь важного момента в наших жизнях, то мое «да, Дэдпул!» пока останется твердым: «Я подумаю».

Уэйд сначала немного теряется, не понимая, о чем речь, но затем ухмыляется и начинает кружиться, словно они с Паучком танцуют вальс.

— Не знал, что ты такой продажный маленькой супергерой. Тут, значит, романтичный вечер на крыше, парадные костюмы, полное любви сердце, а тебе подавай белых голубей и кольцо с бриллиантом?

В голове проносится мысль, что он без проблем может достать кольцо с бриллиантом, хоть на каждый день недели новое. Словно подыгрывая их затянувшейся шутке, над ними пролетает небольшая стая обычных городских голубей.

Питер резко прогибается в спине, и Уэйд тянется за ним, разыгрывая новое па в танце. Они застывают очень близко, прижимаясь почти вплотную и испытывая максимум возможностей растяжки Уэйда. На мгновение они замирают и просто смотрят друг на друга, и взгляд Питера изучающий и словно говорящий: «что дальше?». Уэйд не успевает придумать, что дальше, как Питер разжимает пальцы, которыми держится за его шею, и откидывается назад, широко раскинув руки в стороны. Он также запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, весь подтянувшись и застыв. Должно быть, со стороны выглядит красиво, этот обтягивающий костюм добавляет изюминку балета в происходящее.

— Тоже мне, раненый лебедь, — смеется Уэйд и тянет его обратно, аккуратно отпуская и фиксируя прямо. Питер некоторое время продолжает стоять, раскинув руки, и Уэйд нервно сглатывает, видя в этом какой-то библейский скрытый смысл. Затем Питер резко поднимает голову, открывает глаза и с ухмылкой несколько раз быстро хлопает в ладоши. Остается только подключиться к аплодисментам и проводить ими Паучка до края крыши.

— Ты идешь? — оборачивается тот.

— Да.

Он не знает, что этот маленький супергерой доконает первым — мозг Уэйда или его сердце. Пока первое наполнено кашей, а второе слишком сильно трепыхается в грудной клетке. Можно делать ставки, и Уэйд ставит на член.

Пропал наемник. «Так ему и надо», — думает он и обнимает Питера со спины.

Питер раскачивается с носков на пятки: вся его поза выдает нетерпение, а ухмылка на лице крайнее довольство. Довольство собой.

— Я теперь Мститель! — кричит Паучок, стоит Уэйду подняться на крышу. Он подбегает к лестнице, на которой виснет Дэдпул, и радостно чуть ли не подпрыгивает, ожидая, пока он поднимется.

Уэйд распахивает руки и получает в свое распоряжение крепкое объятие. Питер дрожит, и это ясно ощущается. Он редко позволяет к себе прикасаться, поэтому Уэйд пользуется моментом, крепко сжимая хрупкое на вид тело и притягивая Паучка к себе. Питер ловко подпрыгивает и виснет у него на шее, что вовсе кажется чем-то за гранью фантастики. Мир должен взорваться и схлопнуться, но вместо этого он смазывается, когда Уэйд начинает кружиться, не расцепляя объятий.

Питер со смешком приземляется и немного отпрыгивает.

— Я — Мститель! — повторяет он торжественно и вскидывает вверх кулаки. — Официально. Меня пригласили на собрание! Мне выделили комнату, представляешь. Я буду спасать мир, а не просто преследовать мелких воришек по Нью-Йорку.

Уэйд поникает. Ему нравится по ночам ловить воришек вместе с Питером.

— Кто же будет следить за порядком и пресекать преступления? — спрашивает он, стараясь не выдать себя безрадостным тоном. У Паучка праздник, он очень счастлив, Уэйду тоже следует радоваться и использовать его хорошее настроение, чтобы пощупать. Вместо этого он эгоистично задает такие вопросы вперед поздравлений.

— Это скорее моя вторая работа. Я сразу сказал, что не могу оставить патрули, — Питер опускает кулаки и энергично кивает.

— Признайся, что тебя испугала перспектива расстаться со мной, — подкалывает он Паучка.

— Признайся, что это тебя испугала такая перспектива, — передразнивает его тот.

— Признаюсь.

Питер смущенно опускает взгляд и рассматривает свои ступни, продолжая улыбаться.

— Поздравляю, малыш. Давно пора принять тебя в эту банду неудачников.

— Я не могу отказаться от роли дружелюбного соседа. Ведь за тобой нужно кому-то присматривать, верно? — в глазах Питера читается смех, и по телу Уэйда бегут мурашки. Восхищение и обожание поднимается в нем новой волной, и он чувствует себя очень счастливым, просто находясь на одной крыше с лучшим супергероем мира.

Уэйд бинтует ладонь Паучка, стараясь действовать аккуратно, но тот все равно шипит и морщится, когда грубая материя касается раны на руке.

— Этот бинт хоть стерильный? — шипит он сквозь зубы.

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Уэйд, но умалчивает, что вообще не в курсе происхождения медикаментов в аптечке в собственной квартире.

Питер запрокидывает голову назад, когда Уэйд переходит на запястье, и упирается затылком в спинку дивана. Крови не так много, поэтому беспокойство удается подавить. Получится ли так же быстро отделаться от желания найти и размазать по стенке тех двух бандитов, которых они с Паучком неудачно встретили на патруле — вопрос с подвохом.

Уэйд заканчивает перевязку, после чего мягко касается губами забинтованной ладони. Питер перестает рассматривать потолок и переключает свое внимание на происходящее. Уэйд как ни в чем не бывало продолжает покрывать поцелуями шершавую и неприятно пахнущую марлю, после чего внезапно переходит на свободные от повязки пальцы. Они очень изящные, он хочет их коснуться губами с тех пор, как Питер впервые снял перчатку и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Не надо, — тихо говорит Питер, и аккуратно пытается одернуть руку, но Уэйд слегка сжимает в своей ладони его запястье. Он понимает, что давит на рану, но не хочет останавливаться.

— Это чтобы не болело, — спокойно поясняет он и целует еще разок прежде, чем поднять голову и взглянуть на крайне смущенного Питера. — А может, я разглядел в тебе наконец-то принцессу, поэтому опустился на одно колено и соблюдаю все правила придворного этикета.

— Мне не льстит то, что ты назвал меня принцессой, — Питер вздыхает, но больше не пытается вырвать руку.

— Я могу быть принцессой, в таком случае, мне не принципиально, — пожимает плечами Уэйд. Ему хочется улыбнуться, но, несмотря на то, что он позволил себе большее, радости что-то не испытывает.

— Зачем ты все время это делаешь? — спрашивает Питер и отводит взгляд. Нет смысла заставлять его поддерживать зрительный контакт: если Паучок хочет разглядывать плакат с собственным изображением на стене, то кто он такой, чтобы мешать.

— Что делаю?

— Это, — с нажимом отвечает Питер.

— Потому что ты ни разу не попросил, чтобы я прекратил.

Он отпускает руку Питера, и тот медленно отводит ее и прижимает к груди.

— У меня появились важные дела, — говорит Уэйд и морщится от того, насколько прохладно звучит его голос. Он не хочет говорить строго, просто в этот момент мысли о бандитах берут верх. — Ты можешь оставаться сколько захочешь. Либо можешь не оставаться, я не обижусь, маленький вежливый Паучок. Я бы даже скорее рекомендовал тебе заказать такси.

— Я что, поеду на такси в костюме? — язвительно спрашивает Питер и отворачивается. Он поджимает губы, что говорит о несерьезной обиде. Скорее даже о вредности.

— Дам тебе кое-что из своего, наденешь поверх. Я пока вызову машину.

Питер кивает и даже принимает помощь, когда запихивает раненую руку в рукав большой толстовки.

— Ты похож на беспризорника, но мне нравится, — не удерживается от комментария Уэйд, когда Питер критично осматривает себя в зеркало. — Либо это фетиш, что ты в моих шмотках.

— Не хочу знать.

— Попроси меня прекратить.

— Я хочу скорее сесть в машину и оказаться дома.

— Счастливой поездки, малыш. Напомни Допиндеру, что ты — важный груз, чтобы вел аккуратнее.

Уэйд не понимает, как Питер его терпит. Серьезно, он сам себя на дух не выносит, и его определенно недолюбливают окружающие. Те, что не боятся. Боится ли он себя? Он себе не совсем доверяет, скорее так.

Питер подставляет спину, засыпает в его присутствии, пускает в свой дом и приглашает патрулировать город. Уэйд не уверен, что вообще употребляет слово «доверие», но если будет когда-нибудь составлять собственный толковый словарь, то внесет туда такое определение: «Человек-паук и Дэдпул». Питер всегда разговаривает с ним как ни в чем не бывало, что бы Уэйд не сказал или не сделал. Опять же, это не совсем правда.

Питер не терпит убийств, и, если Дэдпул перебарщивает с карательными мерами в патруле, не на шутку злится. Но Уэйду плевать, когда им недовольны. А еще Паучок грустит, корит себя и медленно погружается на дно самобичевания. Вот этого Уэйд уже не может стерпеть, все внутри него не выдерживает, когда Питер ходит из стороны в сторону с искаженным от душевной боли лицом и ругает себя. Лучше бы он кричал на Уэйда, бросался обвинениями и лез драться, как делал это поначалу. Это куда легче, чем расстроенный Паучок. Уэйд хочет отрезать голову каждому, кто обижает Питера. В этом списке есть школьные хулиганы, некомпетентные преподаватели, Тони мать его Старк и парень из закусочной. А еще есть он сам. «Когда-нибудь», — говорит себе Уэйд и сутулится в желании уменьшиться и скрыться от тоскливого взгляда своего супергероя.

— Твоих рук дело? — повторяет Питер, повернув телефон экраном к нему и тыча пальцем в заголовок статьи. Уэйд кивает и сцепляет руки в замок. Он ощущает себя ребенком, которого отчитывают за разбитую вазу. Паучок едва ли тянет на строгого родителя, скорее на уставшую от проказ подопечного няню.

— Понятно, — коротко отвечает Питер и отворачивается.

— Они убивали людей, — пытается оправдаться Уэйд.

— Ты убиваешь людей, — парирует Питер мгновенно.

Уэйд трет ладонью щеку. Не поспоришь.

— Но я хотя бы не убиваю детей, — делает он еще одну попытку.

— Не нам судить, — бормочет Питер, затем испуганно замирает, когда осознает сказанное, и снова отворачивается.

— Я не судья, я палач, — тихо отвечает Уэйд. Фраза ему нравится, получается достаточно серьезно и даже немного пафосно. Питер раздраженно дергает плечом.

— Малыш, не грузись, — уговаривает его Уэйд. Ему хочется подойти и обнять Питера, но он знает, каким тот бывает дерганым и нестабильным в подобных ситуациях, поэтому выжидает. Нестабильным. Это он, Дэдпул, говорит о Человеке-пауке. Смешно.

— Это как-то слишком сложно. Я постоянно слышу эту фразу. «Не грузись, Питер», «Не бери в голову», — передразнивает он кого-то, и Уэйд понимает, что это про Мстителей. — Мне не нравится это все, Уэйд. С уличной шпаной проще. Я точно понимал, что поступаю правильно.

Уэйд все же поднимается и делает движение навстречу, сжимает плечи Питера и заглядывает ему в глаза. Тот поднимает подбородок, и выражение его лица такое несчастное, что сердце Уэйда сжимается. Все три четверти начинают кровоточить и биться быстрее.

— Ты не можешь поступать иначе, Питер, кроме как правильно. Я уверен, что если кто и понимает, что есть это «правильно», то это ты.

— Вчера выполняли задание. Террористы в кинотеатре. Я такое видел, что до сих пор не понимаю, какие силы во мне нашлись, чтобы использовать паутину, а не смертоносный режим.

— Ох, Питер, — Уэйд притягивает его к себе, и Паучок послушно утыкается носом в его плечо. И, хотя он готов к рыданиям, слышит лишь тихий вздох.

— Остальные не сдерживались, — тихо добавляет Питер на грани слышимости, словно не уверен, стоит ли об этом говорить.

— Они — не ты. Им никогда не дотянуться до тебя, — успокаивающе шепчет Уэйд и кладет ладонь Питеру на затылок, поглаживая мягкие вьющиеся волосы.

— Уэйд.

— Да, малыш?

— А вдруг это я поступаю неправильно? Если они сбегут из тюрьмы? Или выйдут на свободу?

— Ты все равно прав, — жестко отвечает Уэйд сквозь зубы.

— Спасибо, — после короткой паузы отвечает Питер, но не отстраняется и немного поворачивает голову, чтобы уткнуться носом Уэйду в шею.

Хочется ворваться в башню Мстителей и заставить их отвязаться от Паучка раз и навсегда. Их методы ранят Питера, и Уэйд ненавидит их за это. Потом он вспоминает, как тот светился от счастья, когда его приняли в хваленый супергеройский отряд и кривится. Похоже, ему нужно немного поменять установки и принять предложение Логана, чтобы быть рядом с Питером почаще.

Уэйд находит Питера за контейнерами с жестью на одном из складов базы Мстителей, и более укромного места, скорее всего, здесь просто не существует. Остатки боевой техники и прочий утиль, который не следует отдавать в чужие руки, не слишком аккуратно разложен то здесь, то там. Сам Питер сидит, скрестив ноги, прямо на полу около видавшей виды панели, явно списанной с одного из разрушенных авианосцев Щ.И.Т., и бездумно двигает пальцем рычажок управления.

— Я тебя нашел, теперь ты водишь! — Уэйд подходит к нему со спины, но понимает, что о его присутствии уже известно. Возможно, голос слишком преисполнен наигранного веселья, потому что Питер даже не поворачивает голову в его сторону, только перестает мучить мертвую технику.

— Я как ищейка. Кто знает, вдруг я нашел тебя по запаху? Сладкий аромат молодости и яблочного пюре, — Уйду очень хочется, чтобы Питер хотя бы немного улыбнулся, а может, закатил глаза и в привычной манере ответил колкостью. Но он не шевелится и никак не реагирует на шутку.

Шутку ли. Столько яблочного пюре не может сожрать обычный человек.

— Что случилось, малыш? — Уэйд решает говорить прямо, как он обычно и делает.

Питер неуверенно поводит плечами, раздумывая над тем, что хочет сказать. Это осторожное движение кажется Уэйду очень беззащитным и трогательным. Паучок оголяет эмоции перед ним, хотя, возможно, это он научился улавливать его настроение в любом даже самом незначительном действии.

— Не очень удачная миссия.

— Я сейчас в штабе, там сказали, что все прошло блестяще.

— Не думаю, хотя, мистер Барнс со мной не согласен. Для штаба всегда удачны подобные исходы. Интересно, откуда столько деталей от авианосцев? — бесцветным голосом спрашивает Питер, явно не ожидая ответа. Он снова дергает пальцем рычажок, а потом нажимает пару кнопок. Так играются дети, получая в свое распоряжение ненужные вещи.

Уэйд стягивает маску, хотя обычно предпочитает этого не делать нигде за пределами своей квартиры, квартиры Питера и их точкой сбора в Нью-Йорке. Первое время Паучок очень старался не придавать значения тому, как Дэдпул выглядит. Но у него не получалось скрыть любопытный взгляд, которым он время от времени изучал его. Уэйду это нравилось. Любознательность куда лучше отвращения. Сейчас Питер уже совсем не обращает внимания на его внешность, что одновременно кажется странным и приятным. Он привык настолько, что может без задней мысли коснуться ладони Уэйда, схватить его за шею, либо залезть на плечи, держаться за голову. Их патрули требуют разных взаимодействий, хотя последнее Питер проделал в попытке стряхнуть мотылька с потолка в собственной квартире. Уэйд вспоминает тот случай и задумывается, почему Питер просто сам по стене не вскарабкался на потолок, а позволил подсадить себя, чтобы провести спасательную миссию с помощью баночки и листа бумаги?

— Что там случилось? Ты можешь рассказать мне. Или можешь не рассказывать, я не буду настаивать.

Питер снова убирает руки от панели и потирает руки. «Попытка сосредоточиться», — быстро отвечает вперед поднятой руки всезнайка, специалист по Паучковым движениям в голове Уэйда.

— Мы обезвредили отряд боевиков, можно сказать, штурмовали базу. Когда я возвращался, то увидел, что путь, по которому мы вошли, усеян не только ранеными, но и трупами. Сокол использовал бомбы, а Ванда просто не всегда аккуратна. Я не уверен, что можно иначе. Но я не включал боевой режим. Хотя, я сделал для этой операции явно меньше остальных. А еще… винтовка мистера Барнса явно не нацелена на благополучный исход для жертвы.

Уэйду хочется сказать, что «винтовка не нацелена» — забавная игра слов. А еще хочется объяснить Питеру, что захват базы боевиков не может обойтись без жертв, и хорошо, если со стороны противников. Принято считать, что только хорошие парни никогда не сдаются, но обычно боевики тоже не спешат бросать оружие и поднимать белый флаг. Вместо этого он обнимает Питера, немного подволакивая его прямо по полу к себе. Питер кладет голову ему на грудь и закрывает глаза. Уэйд хочет сказать что-нибудь обнадеживающее, что может взбодрить. Он гладит Паучка по волосам и шепчет в вихрастую макушку:

— Ты все сделал правильно, малыш, все хорошо. Все хорошо.

— Я хотел вынести одного раненого оттуда, но я не успел, Уэйд.

— Малыш, в этом нет твоей вины.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я хотел отнести его на руках к штабу, а он достал нож и вогнал бы мне его в шею, если бы не Ванда. Я так запутался.

Даже не удается насладиться гневом на неизвестного боевика, которого кто-то убил вперед него. Питер подавлен. Питер жмется ближе и поворачивает голову, чтобы уткнуться в его костюм носом.

— Ты все сделал правильно.

Уэйд сидит на корточках перед своей очередной жертвой и вглядывается в его лицо. Ничем не примечательная внешность, не за что зацепиться взглядом, кровоподтек на скуле единственное, что выделяется. Он думает о том, что сподвигает Паучка думать о подобных ублюдках, хотеть спасти их и сдать в лапы закона? Система ненадежна, судьи продажны, на что вообще можно рассчитывать?

Этот парень, например, прокурор, владелец большого количества сертификатов и прочих бумажек, которые подтверждают, что он важная шишка. А еще он берет другие, зеленые бумажки от других важных шишек. Уэйд все досконально проверяет, словно во время изучения досье за его спиной стоит Питер и с любопытством заглядывает через плечо.

Все происходит быстро. Иногда он позволяет себе чуть больше жестокости, чем того требует контракт, потому что у него свои нормы морали. Но здесь ситуация вовсе не из ряда вон, поэтому все решается ударом в лицо и одной пулей.

Он продолжает всматриваться, будто должен что-то почувствовать. Что может быть в такого в этом парне, что его смерть должна вызывать хоть какие-то чувства в нем, незнакомом ему человеке? Семья? Выводок детей, в одну минуту ставших сиротами? Пожилая мать, которую хватит инфаркт прямо на похоронах?

— Давай же, мудила. Неужели совсем ничего?

Его галстук завязан не совсем аккуратно. Он не научился этому за столько лет работы? За столько лет продажности, взяток и распоряжения жизнями невиновных и отъявленных преступников.

— Это бесполезно, — Уэйд поднимается и смахивает с костюма несуществующие пылинки. Лужица крови кажется вязкой и притягательной, чтобы запачкать в ней пальцы. Но он себя сдерживает: дома ждет Питер, и ему хочется вернуться так, будто он выходил за банкой горошка и стиральным порошком, а не ради очередного убийства.

Питер.

Паучок не любит убийства. Если он узнает, что сделал Уэйд, то начнет кривить губы в негодовании. Затем, наверное, отвернется, мгновенно станет колючим. Он бы точно нашел, за что пожалеть этого ублюдка. Хотя бы за то, что ублюдок теперь мертв без права оправдаться и получить иное наказание от справедливого суда. Справедливого, ха. Но Уэйд думает о Питере. Это, пожалуй, то единственное, что заставляет его снова взглянуть на тело. В груди становится неспокойно. Питер бы переживал на его месте.

А он всегда переживает за Питера.

— Давай сделаем вид, что ты этого не заслужил, и главный ублюдок здесь я, — говорит Уэйд мертвецу и прикрывает его веки. — Что, в общем-то, не слишком далеко от правды. Это будет справедливо, мне есть, где искупить свои грехи.

Уэйд заходит в квартиру Питера и захлопывает дверь ногой, так как его руки заняты коробками с пиццей. Собственный ключ появился у него довольно давно, но возмущаться по этому поводу Питер не перестает до сих пор.

— Дорогая, я дома! — кричит Уэйд и прислушивается, но в ответ ни смеха, ни ворчания.

Хозяин дома обнаруживается на диване в окружении учебников и конспектов. Ноутбук лежит на полу, и давно ушел в спящий режим. Питер крепко спит, подложив под голову кулак и капая слюной на обивку. Уэйд отмечает темные круги под глазами юного супергероя и мягко треплет его по щеке, отчего Питер вздрагивает и сонно озирается. Затем он утирает ладонью рот и медленно поднимается, стараясь размять затекшую шею.

— Как насчет пепперони?

Питер переводит на него немного расфокусированный взгляд и широко зевает.

— Хочу с ананасами, — хрипло отвечает он и откашливается.

Уэйд падает на диван и кладет между ними коробку с еще теплой пиццей. Запах еды снова запускает в нем процесс: «Когда я ел?».

— Ты когда в последний раз ел? — словно прочитав его мысли, спрашивает Питер и берет самый большой кусок, оттягивая его выше головы, чтобы оторвать запекшийся сыр.

— Я помню очень неплохой буррито, который купил около дома. Думаю, что недавно.

Питер цокает языком и переключает внимание на еду.

— Паучья мамочка, — дразнит его Уэйд.

— Маменькин сынок, — мгновенно парирует Питер и пододвигает к себе один из конспектов, листы которого сильно замялись.

— Ты знаешь, есть такой раздел порно, где твои слова вполне уместны.

Питер морщится и снова цокает языком. Он пытается разгладить смятые листы и задействует обе руки и колени, зажав кусок пиццы во рту. Стоит воспользоваться ситуацией. Уэйд наклоняется к нему и отхватывает кусок пиццы зубами, за что получает возмущенное мычание и тычок пяткой по бедру. Питер бывает очень ловким, когда нужно перекинуть ногу через коробку с пиццей, чтобы пнуть своего гостя. И очень неуклюжим, когда надо вынести два пакета с мусором за раз. Уэйд ухмыляется, вспоминая тот случай. В конце концов, это он помогал очищать лестничную площадку.

— Как успехи, ботан?

— Готовлюсь к экзамену, — отвечает Питер после короткой паузы, в которую он лениво выковыривает ананасы из пиццы.

— Мне казалось, что суть этой пиццы в сочетании сладкого и несладкого вкусов.

— Предпочитаю есть раздельно, — Питер демонстративно закидывает ананасы в рот.

— А как же колкость, что «отдельно от тебя».

— Мне нравится ужинать с тобой, — Питер выглядит невозмутимым, когда говорит это. А вот внутри Уэйда все вздрагивает и замирает от таких простых слов.

— Мне тоже, Паучок — тихо отвечает он, стараясь не смотреть на Питера. Иначе он рискует вцепиться в него и не отпускать, как следует напугав.

Питер не уходит учиться за стол, а берет ноутбук на колени и остается на диване. Уэйд садится в противоположном от него углу и вытягивает ноги, запихивая их тому под колени. Несмотря на то, что Паучок выглядит уставшим, похоже, настроение у него хорошее. Он придавливает голени Уэйда ногами к дивану и начинает щекотать ступни. Тот, не ожидав, дергается, и ноутбук почти оказывается сброшенным на пол.

Уютно.

Через полчаса Уэйд откладывает телефон и просто наблюдает за сосредоточенным на учебе Паучком. Тот хмурится Скорее всего, с возрастом эта морщинка на лбу уже не будет разглаживаться. Уэйд подползает ближе, просовывает голову под рукой Питера и укладывает ее на клавиатуру. Питер смотрит на него вопросительно, но с легкой улыбкой.

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Питер нерешительно замирает, затем медленно кивает и сам опускается к его лицу, останавливаясь очень близко. На мгновение Уэйду кажется, что он сейчас отпрянет и начнет язвить, но Питер его мягко целует. Поцелуй очень непродолжительный и совсем невинный. Он отстраняется и медленно распрямляет спину.

— Можно еще раз? — быстро спрашивает Уэйд.

— После того, как я выучу этот билет.

— Давай после каждого билета?

— Хорошо.

Они выходят в патруль днем, и все заканчивается сонным валянием на крыше. Человек-паук и Дэдпул словно коты греются на солнце после того, как разбираются с мелким торговцем наркотиками и спасают парня от притеснений со стороны школьных хулиганов. Не мировые подвиги, но важные, как считает Уэйд. По крайней мере, пресекая такие мелкие на взгляд Мстителей преступления, он ощущает всю важность Человека-паука для простых обывателей. И рад, что тоже в этом участвует, словно своеобразное искупление грехов. Мысли о том, что Питер лучший и достоин всех похвал мира лениво крутятся в его голове. Человек-паук — святой, и, если он подпускает к себе наемника Дэдпула, тот не совсем потерян.

Питер лежит у него прямо под боком, Уэйд одной рукой прижимает его к себе и чувствует глубокое умиротворение. Что-то подобное иногда удается испытать после выполнения сложного заказа, когда его раны еще затягиваются, а дело уже выполнено.

Он снова обнимает Питера, и тот недовольно что-то мычит сквозь дремоту, затем немного смещается и кладет голову Уэйду на грудь. От такой близости начинает не хватать воздуха.

— У тебя сердце так быстро бьется, — сонно бормочет Питер. Уэйду же кажется, что оно не просто ускоряет ритм, а стучит как барабан, готовое выскочить из груди и наполнить шумом город. Лучше ничего не отвечать, хотя пара неуверенных реплик проносится в голове.

Он с осторожностью поднимает свободную от объятий руку и гладит Питера по волосам. Сквозь перчатку он не чувствует их мягкости, но тактильная память у него хорошая. Затем он пробегается пальцами по скуле и мягко гладит подбородок и шею. Питер приподнимается и нависает над ним, некоторое время просто смотрит в линзы маски. Затем он аккуратно закатывает ее и начинает неспешно покрывать поцелуями щеки и подбородок, избегая губ. Такие ленивые поцелуи идеально подходят для этого солнечного весеннего дня на крыше посреди Нью-Йорка.

— Ты такой смелый в пошлых шутках и предложениях, но абсолютно не действуешь, когда доходит до дела, — говорит Питер, немного отстраняясь, и снимает маску до конца.

— А можно? — его голос немного хриплый от долгого молчания.

— Даю полное согласие, — улыбается Питер и снова целует, но на этот раз уже в губы.

Уэйд прижимает его к себе за талию и подталкивает, усаживая на себя верхом. Питер нависает над ним, загораживая солнце головой. Уэйд зачарованно смотрит, как его волосы золотятся, и все происходящее кажется нереальным, будто это сон, навеянный каким-то кинематографическим изображением рая. Это точно подсвечиваются солнечными лучами пряди волос или все же божественный ореол? Питер отстраняется и глубоко дышит, похоже, что для поцелуев он задерживает дыхание. Уэйд заключает его лицо в ладони и неприкрыто любуется. Может, бетон крыши и не райское облако, а что-то ангельское в этом есть. Поймал ли он Питера? Планирует ли отпускать?

— Ты в курсе, что говоришь вслух о себе в третьем лице? — Питер улыбается.

Уэйд не уверен, все ли в порядке с самим Питером, раз его не смущает Дэдпул, какой он есть. Жуткий, смертоносный, болтливый, уродливый и явно ненормальный. Полный набор, от которого стоит держаться подальше, если ты не конченый псих. Питер не может быть ненормальным. Его идеальность сыграла с ним злую шутку, раз он сейчас сидит на бедрах Уэйда и целует его.

— Все еще вслух, — закатывает глаза Питер. — Я буду щипать тебя каждый раз, когда ты будешь называть меня идеальным. Перестань, мне это не нравится.

— Я не буду этого говорить, буду щипать тебя, когда думаю об этом. Твои бока будут в нисходящих синяках.

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня, — смеется Питер.

— Когда ты включаешь вредину, все равно мне нравишься.

— Я уйду сейчас.

— Говорю же, это все не изменит моего мнения.

Они снова целуются, долго, до раскрасневшихся губ и ощутимого возбуждения, пока телефон Питера не начинает надрываться от звонка будильника.

— Пора на собрание.

— Может, к черту этих Мстителей?

Питер смотрит почти укоризненно, поднимается и падает с крыши спиной вперед. «Этот выпендрежник знает, что делает», — успокаивает себя Уэйд, но не уходит, пока Паучок не скрывается вдалеке.

Уэйд встречает Питера около его дома, быстро целует, приветствуя, и молча идет за ним в квартиру. Питер несет пакет из супермаркета и, кажется, там нет ничего полезного кроме тоскливо выглядывающих листьев салата в целлофановой упаковке.

— Что на ужин?

— Я купил лапшу в корейской забегаловке, — отвечает Питер с ухмылкой, словно прочел мысли Уэйда относительно здоровой еды.

— Подходит.

— Ты давно ел?

— Изголодался я только по твоей компании, Паучок, — он не комментирует, что Питер купил две коробки, хотя Уэйд не предупреждал о своем визите. Приятно.

Уэйд забирает у Питера пакет и ставит на пол, не давая уйти на кухню, затем берет за предплечье и тянет в сторону кровати, садится на мягкое покрывало и подтягивает к себе, усаживая на колени. Сначала Питер смотрит недоумевающе, но затем ухмыляется, и его взгляд становится скорее любопытным. Он послушно садится к Уэйду на колени и обнимает за шею.

— Я хочу быть нежным, — честно говорит Уэйд.

— В чем? — все с той же хитрой усмешкой спрашивает Питер, потираясь носом о его щеку.

— Потом расскажу, лишь обещаю, что тебе понравится.

— Очень самоуверенное заявление.

— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя. Или заняться любовью, если это слишком грубо для твоих нежных ушек. Но так, чтобы ты стонал и наслаждался каждой секундой. Может, даже выкрикивал мое имя. Такой ответ устроит?

— Выкрикивал имя, значит. Напомни, как там тебя зовут? — Питер смущенно прикрывает глаза и поджимает губы, продолжая ехидно улыбаться. Уэйд тихо рычит, прижимает его ближе к себе и целует, сразу по-хозяйски просовывая язык. Он чувствует, что Питер цепенеет под таким напором, но не думает останавливаться, переходя поцелуями на его щеки, а затем подбородок. Питер немного отклоняется назад, подставляя нежную кожу шеи и выглядывающие из-за ворота футболки ключицы. Уэйд думает о том, что будь он хищником, это бы означало полную сдачу и капитуляцию: подставить мягкие ткани и открыться чужим зубам. Еще он думает о том, какая задротская надпись на этой футболке. Его мысли скачут, настолько он пытается сдерживать дрожь предвкушения, мгновенно заводясь. Возбуждение кажется слишком сильным и скорым, тогда как Питер лишь улыбается, все еще не открывая глаза и лишь крепче цепляясь за его плечи.

Уэйд останавливается на мысли о футболке. Он подцепляет ее край и неспешно снимает, а Питер поднимает руки, помогая ему. Не секрет, что у Паучка неплохие мускулы, ведь Уэйд уже видел его голый торс, подтянутое тело с видимыми мышцами пресса. Еще известно, что дальше будут такие приятные косточки таза, которые он еще не видел, но не может отказать себе в удовольствии ненадолго задержать взгляд на гладкой коже груди и живота. У Питера аккуратный пупок. Хочется провести языком от кадыка до паха. Зачем сдерживаться? Уэйд подхватывает Питера на руки и осторожно опускает на кровать, придавливая сверху. Он расстегивает его штаны и снимает их, попутно целуя бедро, затем под коленкой и заканчивая щиколоткой. Питер остается в одном белье и немного зажимается, глядя на из-под опущенных ресниц. И, хотя в его позе нет ничего, намеренно призванного соблазнить, все это кажется очень возбуждающим, особенно, когда слышно только их тяжелое дыхание.

— Сними с себя одежду тоже.

Уэйд кивает, затем расстегивает толстовку, снимает футболку и стягивает штаны. Он не отводит взгляда от лица Питера, и тот тоже продолжает смотреть на него очень пристально, приподнявшись на локтях. Уэйду становится немного неловко. Он знает, как отлично смотрится в костюме: высокий крупный мужик с литыми мышцами, Питер даже как-то сравнил его с греческой статуей в начале их знакомства, за что его зажали в углу. Правда, Уэйд тогда получил локтем в подбородок и коленом в пах, быстро принимая правила, что домогательства в их дружбе нужно переводить на уровень слов, иначе доверие будет не вернуть. Но сейчас он избавляется от одежды и немного цепенеет, думая о том, какая картина предстает Питеру: огромная поверхность, обтянутая корками выгоревшей кожи, язвами и струпьями. Его нельзя будет винить за чувство отвращения, сам он долго не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало без рвотных позывов.

— Чего застыл? Иди сюда, — Питер раздвигает ноги и немного откидывается, продолжая смотреть очень пристально. И вот это уже выглядит призывно. Уэйд снова наваливается на него, удобно размещаясь между коленями, и удерживает свой вес на локтях. Он возбужден и прижимается пахом к Питеру, отмечая краем сознания неприятное трение ткани собственного белья. Питер опускается с локтей на спину, обнимает Уэйда одной рукой за шею, а другую кладет на поясницу. Он притягивает его к себе и немного приподнимает бедра, прижимаясь ближе. Он медленно гладит его, проходя лицевой стороной ладони от поясницы к спине, а обратно тыльной.

— Я тебя не обижу ни за что, — Уэйд не до конца уверен, что произносит это вслух, а не только в своей голове. Он не знает, подходящий ли это момент для откровений, поэтому отгибает резинку трусов Питера и обхватывает ладонью его член, словно стараясь замять неловкость.

— Я знаю, — кивает Питер на вдохе и снова подается бедрами вперед, отвечая на ласку.

— Я так сильно тебя хочу, что готов взорваться, — снова говорит Уэйд, прижимается губами к шее Питера и легонько ее покусывает. — Я столько ждал, в реальности все лучше в сотню раз, чем в самой смелой фантазии.

Ответом ему служит тихий стон сквозь сжатые губы. Уэйд двигает рукой быстрее и позволяет себе чуть более сильный укус. Питер шипит, но затем снова стонет, когда он зажимает его член у основания и сдавливает, большим пальцем поглаживая головку. Достаточно пары быстрых движений, чтобы избавить Питера от белья и опуститься ниже, попутно проведя губами по коже груди и живота. Он целует косточку таза, а затем сразу глубоко берет в рот, к чему Питер оказывается не готов, и, уже не сдерживаясь, радует слух Уэйда стоном.

— Я так быстро кончу, — хнычет Питер, когда Уэйд начинает посасывать головку, продолжая ласкать его рукой.

— Меня устраивает, — Уэйд опускает вторую ладонь ниже, проскальзывает пальцами между ягодиц и осторожно поглаживает, размазывая собственную слюну. Он замечает, как Питер поджимает пальцы на ногах и выгибает спину, а затем чувствует во рту теплую сперму.

— Прости, — шепчет Питер, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Мне нравится все, что ты делаешь, — мгновенно отвечает Уэйд, затем тянется к своим штанам и достает из кармана смазку.

— Гляжу, ты пришел ко мне домой уже с конкретными намерениями.

— Ты без боя сдался, стал частью плана добровольно и очень быстро, — Уэйд снимает с себя белье и подтягивается наверх, почти целомудренно целуя Питера и потираясь членом о его бедро.

— Теперь я знаю вкус собственной спермы, отлично. Новые впечатления каждый день.

— Ты много болтаешь.

— Странно слышать это от тебя, —огрызается Питер, но сбивается, когда Уэйд вводит в него палец, попутно размазывая между ягодиц смазку. — Черт!

Уэйд поспешно покрывает поцелуями его скулы и линию челюсти. Его движения плавные, осторожные, чтобы Питер мог привыкнуть. Он чувствует, что пачкает его бедро, но лишь активнее об него трется. Одновременно с этим он сгибает фалангу, растягивая, и просовывает второй палец. Уэйд с удовольствием отмечает, что Питер снова возбужден, и его лоб покрывается испариной. Он проводит языком по виску, пробуя солоноватую кожу на вкус. Когда Питер начинает двигать бедрами, он добавляет третий палец и зажимает его член между их животами.

— Уэйд, — хрипло и очень тихо.

Питер не видит его кивок, до того сильно выгибается и запрокидывает голову. Уэйд вытаскивает пальцы, выдавливает еще смазки и размазывает ее по своему члену, затем протискивает его между ягодиц Питера и несколько раз проезжается там, скользя очень свободно. Он медленно входит и прижимается лицом к ключицам Питера, стискивая зубы, чтобы не сорваться и не причинить боль. Хочется сразу войти до основания, услышать шлепок ягодиц о собственные бедра, задать быстрый темп и вколачивать Питера в матрас, грубо кусая его ключицы и оставляя как можно больше следов. Пометить. Трахнуть. Заставить кричать. Прикоснуться к прекрасному и выдрать крылья с мясом.

Вместо этого он аккуратно входит, чувствуя дрожь Питера и то, как он инстинктивно зажимается.

— Говори, если будет больно.

— Все хорошо, — сдавленно отвечает тот и заводит руку за голову, находя ладонь Уэйда и переплетая пальцы. Несколько движений бедрами, входя неглубоко, почти одной только головкой. Этого хватает, чтобы Питер сильнее сжал его ладонь.

— Все хорошо, малыш. Ты такой теплый, — шепчет Уэйд на ухо Питеру, двигаясь дальше. — Мне стоит большого труда, чтобы не сделать все грубо. Но я наслаждаюсь этим, ведь ты такой красивый, такой мягкий, такой весь для меня, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

Питер стонет и делает движение бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее, и Уэйд наконец-то входит до конца. Он начинает двигаться быстрее, продолжая шептать пошлые нежности. Питер хнычет и подается навстречу, потираясь членом о его живот. Он перестает кусать губы и приоткрывает рот, делая рваные вдохи вперемешку с уже не тихими стонами. Уэйд протискивает руку между их телами и сжимает член Питера, лаская его в такт толчкам.

— Уэйд, подожди, Уэйд.

— И не подумаю, — он сжимает пальцы сильнее и резким движением входит до конца.

— Уэйд! — Питер заканчивает, пачкая собственный живот. Он замирает с приоткрытым еще перед оргазмом ртом и закрытыми глазами.

Уэйд вырывает руку из железной хватки, затем делает еще несколько толчков. Сжимает пальцы, которыми несильно вцепился в волосы Питера на затылке, и догоняет его.

— Малыш, — он немного придавливает Питера сверху, хотя старается удержаться на локтях. В ответ ему неразборчивое мычание. Уэйд выходит из него и ложится рядом, сразу притягивая ближе. Питер сводит колени и немного морщится, вытягивая ноги. Похоже, что они затекли. Он прижимается ближе, закидывает бедро на Уэйда и лениво трется щекой о плечо.

— Ты как кот.

— Могу помурчать, — отвечает Питер со смешком.

— Ты мне дорог.

— Я знаю. Ты мне тоже.

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает и целует Питера в висок. «Паучок не может врать, он не такой», — говорит он себе и успокаивает легкую дрожь во всем теле.

— Я хочу есть, — говорит Питер и прикрывает глаза.

— Поедим лапшу прямо в кровати?

— Неси.

— Вот же хитрая задница! — театрально возмущается Уэйд.

— Я не могу подняться, если я встану, то мне придется идти в душ, — лениво оправдывается Питер.

— Это аргумент, — Уэйд не может сдержать довольной сытой усмешки. — Сейчас все будет.

— У вас нет права доступа, — повторяет отстраненный, призванный успокоить голос Пятницы. Но Уэйда это выводит из себя еще больше, потому что будь перед ним реальный человек, он бы выбил себе и доступ, и ковровую дорожку, и вежливую улыбку.

— Что там такого? Я не люблю вечеринки, на которые меня не приглашают. Вызови Старка.

— Мистер Старк просил не беспокоить. Вам придется подождать, мистер Уилсон.

Уэйд скрипит зубами и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы не натворить глупостей прямо под носом у Мстителей. Питер со Старком и Беннером уже несколько часов сидят в лаборатории, и только сейчас Уэйд узнает, что, если телефон Паучка недоступен — он никак попасть к нему не сможет.

— Мать вашу, — продолжает ругаться он, скрещивает руки на груди и продолжает сверлить взглядом двери. Ненавистные лаборатории. Они забирают Питера слишком регулярно, затягивают, засасывают и не отпускают подолгу. А тот безропотно летит на огонь, так любит там копаться.

Из-за Старка. Конечно, из-за него.

Уэйд ненавидит это. Ненавистно то, как Питер смотрит на этого мудака чуть ли не сверкающим щенячьим взглядом. Как он стискивает зубы и смотрит в пол, когда его ругают. Если Старк поманит — он бежит, если отчитает и прогонит — еле сдерживает обиду и опускает плечи.

Хотел бы Уэйд вызывать у Питера столько эмоций. С другой стороны, хоть ему и не достается столько восторга, он рад тому, что имеет. Важное правило жизни, что не раз спасало. Еще он прекрасно понимает, почему Питер всегда желанный гость в этих лабораториях. Самый младший, очень умный, всегда готовый поддержать и улыбнуться. Мстители обожают его, это видно и не скрывается. Разве что сам Питер со свойственным ему юношеским максимализмом ничего не замечает и много требует от себя, зацикливаясь на не слишком строгих замечаниях и нотациях.

— Блять, чертовы задроты. Чертов Старк! — Уэйд ходит из стороны в сторону и очень старается успокоиться. Ему нужно выдохнуть. Никаких беспорядков. Всего лишь работа. Всего лишь маленький протеже миллионера и плейбоя.

— Попробуйте постучать.

Уэйд удивленно вскидывает голову к динамику Пятницы и нерешительно подходит к двери. Стук получается не таким настойчивым, как ему бы хотелось, но открывают довольно быстро. Его встречает Брюс Беннер, немного растерянный и выглядящий довольно скверно. Либо он давно не спит, либо внутренние разногласия давят слишком сильно.

— Питер, — коротко говорит Уэйд и поднимает руку в приветственном жесте.

Беннер кивает и открывает дверь шире, приглашая зайти. Он нравится Уэйду, о нем нельзя сказать, что он тот, кем кажется, но даже, несмотря на это, остается человеком бесхитростным. Иногда интересно порассуждать о том, как бы он мог справиться с заказом, стань его целью Халк. Что-нибудь бы точно придумал, но вредить этому человеку не хочется. Уэйд послушно идет следом, обходя панели и экраны, и ухмыляется неловкости и суетливости профессора.

Когда они доходят до одного из дальних залов, Беннер оборачивается с улыбкой и показывает на лабораторию за стеклом. Пока Уэйд рассматривает внимательно наблюдающих за экспериментом Питера и Старка, Беннер возвращается к своим делам.

— Мне кажется, что теперь достаточно стабильно, — говорит Старк. Его голос доносится из-за стекла довольно приглушенно, но Уэйд может разобрать неуверенные нотки в его интонации.

Питер скептично смотрит на своего наставника и опускает защитные очки. Именно тот момент, когда Старк нажимает несколько кнопок на панели управления, Уэйд выбирает для того, чтобы с ударом прижаться к стеклу. Явно не ожидавшие такого горе-исследователи подпрыгивают и испуганно отшатываются от своего объекта изучения, пригибаясь и прикрывая головы. Это какой-то нехороший эксперимент, если они ожидают такого неблагоприятного исхода.

Уэйд, прижавшись к стеклу ладонями, лицом и грудью, медленно по нему сползает. Максимально драматично и комично одновременно. На него нацелены две пары глаз, одни выражают недоумение, а другие кипящее раздражение. Однако, вскоре Питер тоже нахмуривается, затем прикрывает глаза и трет пальцами переносицу.

— У тебя нет доступа, — грубо говорит Старк и отворачивается к панели. Не прогоняет. Боится?

Питер выходит из лаборатории, немного оттесняет Уэйда и не пускает его внутрь. Он все еще хмурится и смотрит с немым укором.

— Я соскучился.

Питер, похоже, не знает, что возразить на такое простое откровение, поэтому льнет к нему, позволяя себя крепко обнять.

— Я занят, — тихо говорит он и утыкается носом в подбородок своего непрошеного гостя.

Уэйда трогает то, что Питер не стесняется демонстрировать свою симпатию к нему на глазах у Старка и Беннера. Сам он держится на расстоянии от Паучка при Мстителях, давая ему возможность самому избрать дальнейшую тактику — скрывать их отношения или нет. Уэйд через маску прижимается губами к виску Питера и ловит на себе чужой взгляд. Столько в нем презрения и непонимания, что Уэйд моментально ощетинивается. Очень жаль, что позволил забрать катаны. Хочется прижать к себе Питера, схватить его за ягодицы и начать грязно целовать. Хочется спрятать его за свою спину и сказать Старку, чтобы думать забыл о Паучке. Хочется снять перчатку и кинуть ее в эту самодовольную рожу, чтобы в честном поединке доказать, что он достоин больше. Хочется подхватить Паучка на руки и убежать подальше, спрятаться с ним в домик из одеял и сидеть в обнимку. Он перебирает в голове десятки вариантов, пока Питер мягко отстраняется и шепчет:

— Подожди немного, ладно? Это еще на полчаса, может, час. Пообедаем потом?

— Поужинаем, — машинально отвечает Уэйд, продолжая негласную битву со Старком в гляделки. — Ты совсем потерял счет времени, малыш.

Когда Питер отворачивается, и Старк переводит взгляд на своего стажера, кое-что в нем меняется. И теплота, которую видит Уэйд, толкуется явно иначе, чем он себе надумал.

— Давай, парень, выстави таймер и погнали.

Возможно, будь у Уэйда любящий отец, он бы смог истолковать такой взгляд верно сразу. Что бы там не думал себе Питер, а Старк смотрит на него с родительской гордостью и тревогой. Паучок может обижаться, может прыгать от счастья, может ввязываться в неприятности — Уэйд рядом. А еще рядом Старк, чертова отцовская фигура.

Уэйд задумчиво скребет макушку и отходит обратно к стеклу, чтобы понаблюдать за экспериментом. Он не уверен, но то, как Старк отчитывает Питера за неверный расчет, а когда тот дуется, обнадеживающе хлопает по плечу, словно подтверждает его теорию.

Несмотря на то, что Мэй при первой встрече сломала ему утюгом челюсть, знакомство с этим родителем законно на первом месте. Кажется, Старк убивал его раз двадцать. Или больше. Или что-то ему приснилось. Приснилось Старку? Уэйд раздраженно стучит пальцами по бедру, ловит виноватую улыбку Питера и кивает ему.

— Дэдпул, потеряйся, — говорит Старк, подходя к стеклу с обратной стороны, когда Питер снова отвлекается на него. Паучок выглядит растерянным и опускает брови, словно уговаривает строгих родителей оставить щенка. Уэйд не хочет его расстраивать, вынуждая выбирать стороны при разводе, поэтому показывает Старку средний палец и уходит.

Впереди ужин, он спокоен.

Уэйд снимает костюм и закидывает его в раковину. Вода быстро становится красной, и он приподнимает ткань, чтобы позволить жиже стечь. Кровь на теле начинает подсыхать и стягивать кожу, и сложно подавить зуд, но он не позволяет себе чесаться.

— Фу, — Питер появляется в дверях ванной и морщит свой аккуратный веснушчатый нос.

— И тебе привет.

— Я опаздываю.

— Почисти зубы на кухне.

Питер цокает языком, выхватывает из стакана зубную щетку и уходит.

— Даже без утреннего поцелуя, ты, гаденыш, — Уэйд вздыхает, все же почесывает живот, загоняя под ногти свернувшуюся кровь. Его крови должно быть меньше, чем чужой. Он просовывает руку через дыру в костюме, которая не так давно дополнилась дырой в его боку.

Питер не любит его работу. Питер поджимает губы, отворачивается, дергается, не принимает подарки. Он с раздражением снова влетает в ванную и хватает зубную пасту.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— Хочу, чтобы ты принял душ и оделся!

— Это мой дом, могу ходить голышом.

— Без меня. Эй! Не смей, не смей! — Питер возмущенно вскрикивает, когда Уэйд хватает его поперек живота и закидывает на плечо. Начинает подвывать, стучать по его спине ладонями и выкручиваться, тем самым пачкая пижаму только сильнее. Уэйд хлопает его по заднице и выпихивает из ванной, закрывая за дверь.

— Отвратительно! Я весь, весь в этом! Я больше не приду, слышишь! — Питер колотит кулаком в дверь, затем бьет в последний раз сильнее и бессильно стонет.

Уэйд залазит в ванну и из-за горячей воды морщится от мгновенно защипавшей везде сразу кожи. Он откидывается на бортик и закрывает глаза. Он устал. У него нет оклада и соцстраховки в Мстителях, поэтому за убийства он берет деньги. Иногда не берет. Мог бы не брать совсем, но иногда хочется жрать. А иногда хочется тратить бессовестно много денег на ненужные штуки. Кроме того, убивать тех, кто этого заслуживает — одна из главных радостей в его жизни.

— Уэйд.

Но не самая главная.

Питер тихо скребется в дверь и, судя по всему, упирается в нее лбом.

— Поссать можешь тоже в раковину, — настроение ни к черту. Разочаровывать Паучка, пятнать его существование своими грехами — последнее, чего он хочет. У него есть принципы, неужели Питер этого не видит?

— Идиот, — ответ такой же тихий. Ему не нужно прилагать много усилий, чтобы выломать дверной замок. Такой маленький и такой сильный. Питер аккуратно протискивается в ванную, опускает крышку унитаза и залазит на нее с ногами. Он таращится на Уэйда и молчит.

— Я бы пригласил тебя разделить со мной прием ванны, но тут у меня особая смесь соли для ванны и крови разных групп, это будет вредно для твоей кожи. Питер морщится в ответ на шутку и отворачивается.

— Ты же опаздывал?

— И продолжаю опаздывать, — мгновенно огрызается тот, не поворачивая головы.

Уэйд понимает, чего тот ждет. Нужно обсудить. Нужно оправдаться. Нужно убедить Питера, что он не монстр, хоть и убийца. Сложно врать ему. Но что угодно, лишь бы Питер перестал сжимать так плотно губы и хмуриться.

— Работорговцы. Привозили девушек, отбирали документы, продавали на подпольных торгах. Денег не взял. Меня наняли защитить одного из продавцов, но я парень эксцентричный, ты сам знаешь.

— Почему не сказал Мстителям? — Питер все же поворачивается к нему и выглядит обеспокоенным. Любит взвалить на себя вину за всю грязь этого мира.

— Не их формат лазить по подворотням.

— Почему не позвал меня?

Потому что Паучок не должен быть рядом, когда он вытаскивает кишки из кого-то и режет глотки. Потому что он не должен спасать тех, кто жизни не достоин. Потому что ему не стоит видеть тех, кто отчаялся, с кем сотворили ужасные вещи, чья судьба теперь туманна и не должна лечь на его хрупкие плечи.

— Ты спал.

Питер прищуривается и раздраженно фыркает. Не верит.

— Без тебя мне снятся кошмары, — вдруг признается Питер и рассматривает пальцы ног, поджимает их и растопыривает снова. Уэйд знает. Питер плачет, кричит, вскакивает и не может унять дрожь. Он лезет драться, не осознавая, где находится.

— Малыш, я постараюсь быть рядом.

Питер не может простить тех, кого отпускает, и не может простить себя за тех, кого не получается спасти.

— Спасибо.

— Сможешь преодолеть отвращение и чмокнуть меня? После вали в свой колледж.

Питер ухмыляется, аккуратно подходит к ванне и почти невесомо целует Уэйда в губы. Затем целует еще раз:

— Ты отвратителен.

— Ты идеален.


	2. Chapter 2

Уэйд обычно придерживается своего правила относительно сюрпризов: никаких, мать его, сюрпризов! Но порадовать Питера очень хочется, особенно, когда они не виделись две недели. Сначала заказ на другом конце континента, потом миссия Мстителей, на которую Уэйд опоздал из-за неполадок с ногами. Их оторвали на том самом заказе. Питер обещает прийти сразу после сбора домой, и Уэйд ждет его с нетерпением. Ужин при свечах — это же романтично, своеобразная классика? Разогретая лазанья пахнет очень даже вкусно, а вино стоит в холодильнике. Он не знает правил относительно того, нужно ли охлаждать его перед тем, как подавать, но решает все же не гуглить, а прислушаться к сердцу. Оно говорит: «Ты алкоголя не почувствуешь ни на грамм, а вот захмелевший Паучок с красными щечками — зрелище изумительное». Они с сердцем на одной волне.

Уэйд наблюдает за огнем свечи, время от времени ловя стекающий горячий воск пальцем. В детстве он делал слепки каждой подушечки, а потом сковыривал их и разглядывал отпечатки. Воск не кажется горячим. Вообще мало что кажется горячим после того, как твоя кожа пузырями сползает с мяса в пожаре. Снова сосредоточится на свече удается только после интенсивного мотания головой. Питер не говорил, когда точно вернется, в конце концов, в последний раз они связывались два дня назад. Уэйду уже не терпится, и очень хочется, чтобы Паучок ответил на смс хотя бы короткое: «Скоро буду, ты достал». Хотя, это же сюрприз. Питер не знает, что его поджидают. Но, наверняка, догадывается.

За окном скрипит старый водосток и хлопает кухонное окно. Уэйд настораживается — Питер обычно не позволяет себе приходить домой в образе Человека-паука, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. Скрипит стол, будто его неаккуратно сбивают в темноте, затем слышится глухой удар о холодильник. Уэйд вскакивает с места, в несколько больших шагов оказывается у дверного проема и резко включает свет.

В одной руке Питер сжимает маску, а другой опирается на холодильник, оставляя на нем кровавый след с очертанием ладони. Уэйд сдавленно хрипит и бросается к нему. В крови не только ладонь, Питер покрыт ею с ног до головы, как сам Уэйд недавно. Его волосы спутаны и разделены на отдельные вихры сгустившейся и подсохшей смесью крови и каких-то ошметков, словно кто-то вцеплялся в них пальцами. Кто-то хватал его за волосы? Он сам их дергал? На лице тоже кровь, местами размазанная в явной попытке утереться.

Становится плохо, а в животе скручивается тугой узел леденящего ужаса. Только не Питер. Он не может пострадать, его не должны ранить. Уэйд дает себе долю секунды, чтобы окинуть взглядом происходящее, не рискуя трогать его, пока не сможет оценить тяжесть повреждений. Глаза Питера широко раскрыты, а взгляд абсолютно безумный. Он словно только сейчас замечает Дэдпула и шепчет одними губами: «Не моя».

Уэйд стискивает его в объятиях, не боясь запачкаться, и тащит в ванную. Питер еле волочит ноги, но потом резко отпихивает его в сторону, явно не рассчитав силу. Уэйд сильно ударяется плечом, но не обращает на это внимания. Питера выворачивает прямо на пол, он сгибается пополам, обхватив себя руками и привалившись к стене. Судя по всему, его рвет не в первый раз, потому что выходит только желчь. Никакого отвращения Уэйд не испытывает, рукавом своей толстовки утирает Питеру лицо и рот, мягко гладит по щеке и снова прижимает к себе. Он подхватывает его на руки и чувствует, как по этому нечеловечески сильному телу пробегает дрожь. Питер обмякает, бессильно свесив руки. Уэйд заносит его в ванную и стягивает костюм, аккуратно откладывает веб-шутеры и снимает ботинки. Взгляд Питера пугает, он словно тронулся рассудком и потерялся где-то внутри собственной головы, настолько остается безучастным к происходящему вокруг. Уэйд снова его обнимает, затем хватает полотенце, смачивает его водой и оттирает с лица кровь.

— Это не моя, — хрипло повторяет Питер и закрывает глаза. На мгновение Уэйду кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, но тот делает над собой усилие и берет себя в руки. Он выворачивается из хватки Уэйда, уходя от касания полотенцем, и решительно идет в сторону ванны, выкручивает краны, садится под струи воды, обняв себя за колени и опустив голову. Уэйд регулирует температуру и аккуратно присаживается прямо на пол и спрашивает быстрее, чем успевает подумать:

— Свои? Чужие?

Питер вздрагивает и переводит на него встревоженный взгляд, будто только сейчас осознает, где находится, и что рядом есть кто-то еще.

— Кровь чужих. Убили свои, — он смотрит очень пристально, словно Уэйд может дать ответы на самые сложные вопросы вселенной.

— Главное, что не твоя.

Питер прикрывает глаза и хрипло смеется. Это не на шутку пугает, настолько это сейчас неуместно и неестественно. Уэйд приподнимается, встает на колени, опираясь животом на бортик, и массирует Питеру голову, вымывая из волос ошметки плоти.

— Они это заслужили, — твердо говорит Уэйд и поворачивает голову Питера в свою сторону, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — серьезно отвечает Питер, не отводя взгляд. — Ты не представляешь, что они сделали.

Пальцы Уэйда застывают в волосах Питера, а сам он пытается осознать услышанное. Паучок одобряет чье-то убийство? Серьезно? Что случилось на этой чертовой миссии? Уэйд стискивает зубы. Можно же пойти на нее и без ног, приползти и защищать Питера от всего, что способно причинить ему боль.

— Это не важно. Сейчас мы отмоем тебя и уложим в кровать.

— Спасешь меня от кошмаров? — нижняя губа Питера дрожит, и он на мгновение снова становится тем семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, которого Уэйд собирался убить на крыше торгового центра, настолько беззащитным выглядит.

— Огражу тебя от всего, Паучок.

— Почему ты решил подпустить меня к себе?

Они сидят в выделенной Питеру на базе Мстителей комнате и откровенно бездельничают, вернувшись с не слишком серьезной, но успешно выполненной миссии. Уэйду комнату никто не предлагает, и он считает, что имеет полное право поселиться здесь.

— В смысле? — Питер отвлекается от какой-то игры на телефоне и поворачивает голову, хотя этого недостаточно, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Уэйду нравится сидеть вот так, обнимая Питера сзади и касаясь его максимально большой площадью своего тела. Он обхватывает его ногами и руками, опускает голову на затылок, прижимается грудью и животом к спине. На этой спине есть так соблазнительно торчащие позвонки, которые Уэйд думает облизать от шеи до самого копчика.

— Во всех смыслах. К себе тогда, два года назад. К себе сейчас, спустя два года. Что произошло тогда, и что изменилось сейчас? Кроме того, что я теперь не нарушаю закон, когда предлагаю тебе оральный секс.

Питер недовольно вздыхает и пихает его локтем под ребра. Он откладывает телефон и задумывается, после чего неуверенно отвечает:

— Ты преследовал меня, шпионил, появлялся в самые неожиданные моменты и не давал ни минуты побыть одному.

— Да, это похоже на то, как я флиртую. Но это явно не то, это я делал и делаю с тобой все время, что мы знакомы.

— Ты помогал мне, не прося ничего взамен, не убивал на патрулях после первой же просьбы, учил драться, безропотно отложив оружие.

Уэйд вспоминает о том, что делал это все, не задумываясь. Сначала казалось, что из чувства вины за то, что он чуть не убил мальчишку, но потом и сам не заметил, как стал ждать ночных вылазок и наслаждаться компанией дружелюбного соседа Человека-паука.

— Правда, ты стянул с меня маску слишком быстро и без разрешения, после чего месяцами говорил о том, что дрочишь теперь не только на мою задницу, но и на «симпатичную мордашку».

— Я всегда с тобой откровенен.

Лица Питера он не видит, но тот закатывает глаза, без сомнений

— Ты прикрывал меня собственным телом, когда мне грозила реальная опасность. А еще ты спас Мэй.

Уэйд обнимает Питера поперек груди и прижимает к себе еще ближе. Он может сдавливать его сильнее, чем мог бы позволить себе с обычным человеком. Суперсила рулит. Он цепляет верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки, ловким движением расстегивает и гладит пальцами ключицы.

— Ладно. А сейчас? Два года моих безуспешных попыток подобраться поближе, а стоило просто попросить поцелуй.

— Не могу точно сказать, в какой момент ты мне понравился, на самом деле, но точно не сразу. Но вежливой просьбы, а не пошлого домогательства оказалось достаточно, чтобы я перестал гнать мысли о тебе подальше из своей головы, — Питер немного откидывается назад и пожимает плечами

— Ох, Паучок. Ты мне романтичнее ничего в жизни не говорил.

Питер хмыкает и послушно подставляет шею под нежные поцелуи. Он наверняка прикрывает глаза. Хотелось бы, чтобы напротив них висело большое зеркало, чтобы одновременно и сидеть позади так близко, и видеть реакцию Паучка. Одну руку Уэйд запускает под ворот рубашки, расстегнутый еще на две пуговицы, и начинает гладить плечи и грудь Питера. Другая медленно скользит по бедру, на пару мгновений останавливается в районе паха и двигается дальше, задирая рубашку снизу и оглаживая подтянутый живот. Он покусывает нежную кожу шеи и запускает пальцы за пояс джинсов, когда Питер расслабленно стонет. Так стонут не во время бурного секса, а во время массажа после тяжелого рабочего дня. Уэйд прикусывает кожу у основания шеи сильнее, и стон сменяется болезненным шипением. Питер немного дергается, чтобы выразить свое недовольство, но Уэйд уже запускает руку под резинку трусов и обхватывает его член. Питер давится ворчанием и немного подается бедрами вперед, то ли пытаясь уйти от касания, то ли наоборот.

Уэйд ведет губами по его шее и целует мочку уха. Все пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, и он с силой прижимает Питера к своей груди, словно тот может вырваться. Он довольно требовательно ласкает его, отчего дыхание Питера сбивается, и он ерзает задницей, чем привлекает к себе внимание члена Уэйда.

— Паучок, будь спокойнее и тише, мы не в твоей уютной квартирке, можно сказать, тебе дрочат на рабочем месте.

Питер замирает, но Уэйд не дает ему возможности возразить, проводит большим пальцем по головке и двигает ладонью быстрее и немного грубо. Питер вскидывает бедра и сдавленно стонет, явно стараясь вести себя тише. Руками он крепко вцепляется в бедра Уэйда, которыми тот сжимает его ноги с обеих сторон. Он точно оставит синяки. Хорошо иметь ускоренную регенерацию, когда твой любовник — неопытный подросток с суперсилой.

— Малыш, у меня только две руки, и все они при делах, я не могу зажать тебе рот, чтобы сюда не сбежались все Мстители посмотреть, что происходит, — это лишь, чтобы подразнить: стены этой базы явно построены так, чтобы не пропускать лишний шум. Но то, как Питер одновременно пытается сдерживаться, покусывая свои тонкие губы, и двигается так, чтобы доставить себе большее удовольствие — невероятно. И очень возбуждающе.

В этот раз Уэйд решает обойтись без грязных слов в его адрес, чтобы не дезориентировать еще сильнее. Он буквально на мгновение выпускает член Питера из своей ладони, чтобы до конца расстегнуть его штаны и стянуть пониже белье. Питер сползает, поэтому ничто не мешает Уэйду прижаться подбородком к его виску и наслаждаться открывшимся видом. Он снова «берет все в свои руки». Питер запрокидывает голову назад и закусывает губу. Он крепко зажмуривается и начинает мелко трястись, и Уэйд безошибочно может предугадать, что будет дальше. Однако, он не дает этому случится, пережимая член Питера у основания и стискивая его бедра своими еще сильнее, чтобы тот не мог дергаться. Питер недовольно хнычет и пытается вывернуться, но Уэйд прижимается губами к его виску и шепчет почти угрожающе:

— Замри и не двигайся.

— Ну пожалуйста, Уэйд, — из горла Питера вырывается почти что скулеж.

— Доверься мне.

Уэйд отпускает его, и толкает вперед, чтобы Питер встал на колени. Тот подчиняется, но оглядывается, и взгляд кажется не совсем вменяемым. Уэйд стаскивает с него штаны, не касаясь уже сочащегося смазкой члена, и позволяет себе немного полюбоваться видом. В коленно-локтевой определенно есть свое очарование.

— Уэйд, — недовольно хнычет Питер и упирается лбом в покрывало.

Ему удается вернуть к себе внимание: Уэйд довольно ухмыляется и достает смазку. Если обычно он выдавливает ее на пальцы, то сейчас поднимает тюбик повыше и льет прямо между ягодиц. Питер вздрагивает, но не отстраняется от касания холодного геля. Уэйд несколько раз проводит ребром ладони, распределяя смазку, а затем вводит пальцы. Питер хнычет и стискивает руками покрывало, окончательно сбивая его. Уэйд делает все достаточно медленно, иногда останавливаясь и не сильно сгибая фаланги. Иногда он достает пальцы целиком и лишь гладит, внимательно следя за реакцией.

— Я не могу, — стонет Питер и подается назад, чтобы насадиться на уже три растягивающих его пальца сильнее.

— Я не запрещал тебе кончить, пирожок, — с усмешкой говорит Уэйд и наваливается на Питера сверху, прижимаясь к нему вплотную. Он трется членом о его задницу, но не входит, вместо этого кладет ладонь на его член и стискивает, делая пару почти нежных движений. Питер не выдерживает и с всхлипом заканчивает, пачкая многострадальное покрывало. Он кладет ладонь под голову и немного сползает, но Уэйд подхватывает его рукой под живот и тянет на себя. От смазки ягодицы Питера влажно блестят, и Уэйд поочередно сжимает их свободной рукой. Затем он снова вводит в Питера пальцы и двигает ими, отчего тот недовольно шипит.

— Поддержи себя сам, мне нужны обе руки, — спокойно говорит Уэйд, словно у них чаепитие.

Питер переносит вес на руки и привстает, хотя колени у него разъезжаются. Уэйд вытаскивает пальцы и раздвигает ягодицы, открывая себе вид на результат. Все красное и влажное. Второй рукой он обхватывает собственный член и начинает сразу быстро надрачивать, не отрывая взгляда от представшей картины, которую хочется запечатлеть и сделать новогодний календарь. Лимитированная версия для настоящих ценителей. Ценителя. Он выдавит глаза любому, кто захочет лицезреть подобное.

Питера все еще потряхивает, но он послушно стоит, замерев. Уэйд делает еще несколько движений, а его правая рука точно знает, как лучше, и кончает Питеру на ягодицы. Он не может сдержаться и на прощание отвешивает несильный влажный шлепок. Несколько капель попадают на спину Питера, и Уэйд собирает их, проводя языком от копчика до шеи, вылизывая выпирающие позвонки.

Питер наконец-то валится на кровать, но тут же откатывается, угодив животом в собственную размазанную по покрывалу сперму.

— Ее я тоже не прочь слизать, — ухмыляется Уэйд.

— Иди первый в душ, дай мне немного отдохнуть, — Питер кривится и пытается пихнуть его пяткой, но Уэйд ловко ловит ее и быстро целует.

— А как же забота об экологии? Принимайте душ вместе и все такое.

— Я не готов сейчас заботиться об окружающей среде, с меня пока одного раза хватит, — улыбается Питер и прикрывает глаза. Ему идет быть уставшим после секса, подмечает Уэйд.

— Зеленые тобой недовольны. Смотри не усни, иначе все это присохнет и будет раздражение.

— Толкни, как освободишь душ.

Уэйд поднимается и быстро несколько раз чмокает Питера в щеку, вызывая тем самым у него улыбку. Даже жаль, что стены здесь такие качественные: он не прочь поделиться с окружающими своей вовсе не минутной радостью.

Питер сидит на кушетке в лазарете мокрый и кутается в большое полотенце, не слишком мягкое на вид. Оно накинуто на его голову и плечи наподобие плаща, и он напоминает хрупкую замотанную фигурку из фильма «Инопланетянин». Уэйд врывается в лазарет и идет прямо к Питеру, не обращая внимания на недовольные взгляды медицинского персонала. Кто-то пытается с ним заговорить, но он издает резкий почти рык в его сторону, призывая замолчать и отойти. Уэйд нерешительно останавливается напротив Питера, присаживается на корточки и с нежностью кладет ладони на его лицо, сжимая руками полотенце. Волосы еще немного влажные, кожа Питера тоже, к тому же, холодная. Уэйд комкает полотенце и растирает щеки и плечи. Костюм промокать не должен, но есть уверенность, что под ним тоже холодно.

— Малыш, иди сюда, — Уэйд скрывает их за ширмой и тянет Питера на себя, заставляя подняться. Все это время Питера не смотрит на него, опустив взгляд и рассматривая собственные руки. Это не на шутку пугает, словно его контузило или случилось что-то очень плохое. Не ранен, насколько знает Уэйд, разве что немного ударился о воду при падении. Однако апатичный взгляд и оцепенение вселяют беспокойство.

Уэйд находит устройство, помогающее снять костюм, и быстро стягивает его, когда ткань перестает прилегать. Он обожает его. Питера, само собой, но сейчас речь о костюме. И то, как Паучок в нем смотрится, как тот идеально обтягивает его стройное подтянутое тело, подчеркивая все достоинства. Скрывать недостатки нет смысла, их попросту нет, уверен Уэйд. Он мягким толчком в грудь заставляет Питера сесть обратно на кушетку и стягивает костюм с щиколоток. Кожа действительно очень холодная, словно Питер попал под дождь и вымок до нитки.

— Как насчет горячего душа, малыш?

Питер приходит в себя и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, Паучок. Сними, пожалуйста, белье, я посмотрю, что тут тебе приготовили, — он берет с тумбочки одежду, которую аккуратно сложил туда кто-то из персонала. Почему они не принесли одежду, которую Питер оставляет на базе, и почему его не заставили переодеться раньше, остается для Уэйда загадкой. Или даже скорее выводящим из себя фактом. Хочется сейчас же откинуть в сторону ширму и повысить квалификацию присутствующих врачей и санитаров очень действенными методами. Вместо этого он быстро растирает кожу Питера уже немного влажным полотенцем и натягивает на него футболку. Одежда стандартная и пахнет химчисткой, а белье в упаковке, но Уэйду все равно неприятно: это не одежда Паучка, это неправильно. Питер слабо дергается, забирает у Уэйда белье и штаны и дальше одевается самостоятельно. Пальцы не слушаются его, когда он застегивает ширинку и натягивает носки. Уэйд оказывается на базе в повседневной одежде, оставив только маску и перчатки. Он быстро стягивает с себя толстовку и накидывает ее Питеру на плечи, словно пытается исправить дискомфорт, причиняемый чужими вещами. Вряд ли сам Паучок ощущает его, но Уэйду кажется, что что-то свербит под кожей.

— Спасибо, — ровно и тихо говорит Питер, но взгляд не поднимает. Он растопыривает пальцы на руках и продолжает их без интереса разглядывать. Уэйд наклоняется и обнимает его. Питер будто только этого и ждал: он подается вперед и крепко сжимает его в объятиях, практически виснет на нем, кладя голову на плечо. Уэйд поднимает его и берет на руки, а Питер сразу же обхватывает его ногами за талию и хватается за шею. Он словно ребенок льнет не слишком сильно, доверяя удерживать себя в таком положении. Сам того не замечая, Уэйд покачивается из стороны в сторону.

— Все хорошо, я здесь, малыш, все хорошо, — шепчет он самым мягким тоном, на какой способен, в попытке успокоить.

Питер сначала сдерживается, просто прижимаясь, но затем его ощутимо трясет, а из горла вырывается бульканье, перерастающее во всхлип. Уэйд переносит вес на одну руку, вторую кладет Питеру на шею и прижимает голову к своему плечу. Он мягко гладит его и продолжает раскачивать из стороны в сторону, словно пытается успокоить после ночного кошмара.

— Поплачь, если хочешь, никто не увидит, — шепчет он Питеру на ухо и касается его виска губами прямо через маску.

Питер выкручивается и сползает на пол, неловко находя ногами опору, и снова падает на кушетку. Его глаза покраснели, но слез не видно. Он шмыгает носом, и кривится в попытке унять накатывающий всхлип. Уэйд садится рядом и разворачивает его к себе. Питер закидывает ноги на кровать и садится напротив по-турецки. Он сутулится и втягивает голову в плечи, словно хочет казаться меньше. Уэйд гладит его колени и перехватывает одну ладонь, зажимая ее между своими, и трет большими пальцами тонкое изящное запястье.

— Оно не тонкое, — сипло говорит Питер и пытается прочистить горло, но лишь заходится кашлем.

— Ты прав, нормальное запястье, но это не лишает его изящества.

Питер отворачивается и смотрит на ширму, словно может видеть происходящее в лазарете сквозь нее. Скорее всего, он прислушивается, но не находит ничего подозрительного.

— Они ушли.

— Похоже, это я их выгнал, одним своим видом дал понять, что свалите.

— Спасибо, — свободной ладонью Питер трет лицо, и Уэйд отмечает, что его рука немного дрожит. А еще он чувствует, что та, которую он держит, спокойна.

— Я могу не спрашивать о том, что произошло.

— Потому что ты знаешь.

— Да.

Питер убил человека. Это знают немногие, но те, кто в курсе, перешептываются с грустными обеспокоенными лицами. Уэйд уверен, что им плевать на стрелка, они беспокоятся за Питера, самого младшего члена отряда. Все знают про принципы Человека-паука, которые так боготворит Дэдпул, поэтому не могут не испытывать жалости по отношению к случившемуся.

— В этом нет твоей вины.

— Есть, — сразу следует упрямый ответ.

— Он захватил заложников.

— И я спас только одного из них, — Питер поджимает губы и запрокидывает голову, пытаясь сдержать слезы, но они все равно текут по его щекам. Он раздраженно смахивает их и трет глаза. Одна рука все еще в захвате Уэйда.

— Он взял в заложники соседскую семью и стрелял из окна по мирным жителям, убил четверых и двоих ранил прежде, чем мы подоспели. Он начал убивать заложников, и я первый запрыгнул в окно квартиры, пока агенты поднимались. Он убил троих, я успел спасти только женщину. Наверное, мать. Еще муж. Еще двое детей. Я не успел. Я… ох, Уэйд, — он перемещается к Уэйду на колени и ударяется лбом о его плечо, закрывая ладонями лицо. Нет смысла что-либо говорить. Он все понимает. Уэйд знает то чувство, что охватывает все твое нутро, когда стоишь напротив убийцы и его бездыханных жертв. Поэтому он просто обнимает Питера в ответ.

— Любой бы поступил так.

— Нет.

— Любой, — твердо повторяет Уэйд.

— Я мог бы обезвредить его паутиной, пнуть пару раз и обезоружить. Вместо этого я швырнул его о стену. Я понимал, что он выпадет в окно, Уэйд. Я это знал, я этого хотел. Я попытался перехватить его паутиной, но он слишком набрал скорость, и его позвоночник… он не выдержал.

— Он заслужил это, и ты не виноват.

Питер отклоняется назад и смотрит Уэйду прямо в глаза. Его взгляд немного жесткий, а на лице застывает выражение спокойствия.

— Я не думал об этом в тот момент, не знал, что так случится. Но я же хорошо разбираюсь в физике и возможностях человеческого тела.

Они оба молчат, и Питер продолжает внимательно вглядываться в лицо Уэйда, словно выжидает, как тот отреагирует. Уэйд бездумно гладит его бок и поясницу. Маска скрывает задумчивость за тканью и линзами глаз.

— Я это исправлю, — говорит Питер и стягивает с него маску. Уэйд не сопротивляется, спокойно смотрит в ответ.

— Ты сам в порядке? Как так получилось, что ты промок?

— Меня затошнило по дороге на базу, и я выпал из квинджета прямо в озеро.

Уэйд кивает, притягивает Питера к себе и целует в щеку. Она немного влажная и солоноватая от слез.

— Ты обезвредил убийцу, малыш. Я уверен, эта женщина благодарна тебе, и она бы не так радовалась, если бы его упекли за решетку, а ее сразу после похорон семьи начали вызывать в суды. Кто знает, возможно, этого стрелка бы заказал наемнику вроде меня убитый горем родственник одной из жертв. Ты облегчил жизнь сразу большому количеству людей. Ты же Мститель. Ты отомстил.

— Я всегда считал себя защитником, а не мстителем.

— Одно другого не отменяет, — мягко говорит Уэйд и снова прижимается губами к мягкой щеке.

Его Питер самый лучший. Даже святые на иконах изображены с мечами в руках, а уж что говорить о том, кто сталкивается с грязью и несправедливостью мира ежедневно, рискуя собой просто за справедливость, а не за деньги и признание толпы. Уэйд почти уверен, что рассуждает вслух, но Питер никак не комментирует его слова.

— Это не может больше продолжаться, — Уэйд чуть ли не с ноги открывает дверь и гневно смотрит на собравшихся. Их, к слову, немного: Вдова, Соколиный глаз и Железный человек собственной персоной. В углу еще обнаруживается Человек-муравей, но он спит в кресле, запрокинув голову и широко открыв рот. Наташа выключает экраны с материалами новой миссии и скрещивает руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя презрение.

— Если ты про запах мексиканской еды на кухне, то я полностью с тобой согласен, — ухмыляется Бартон, хотя сжимающие столешницу пальцы выдают напряжение.

Старк раздраженно снимает свои очередные пижонские солнцезащитные очки, так необходимые ему в помещении без окон, и словно раздумывает, не пальнуть ли в бессмертного наемника пару раз.

— Я про Питера.

Они изначально понимают, что речь пойдет о нем, но взгляда не отводит только Старк.

— Он так сказал? — раздраженно уточняет Старк.

— Его вид говорит за него! Ему снятся кошмары, он похудел, стал нервным.

— Это все похоже на результат жизни с тобой.

Уэйд делает глубокий вдох, чтобы продолжить беседу без насилия:

— Он убил человека.

— И это тоже похоже на твое влияние.

Все остальные молчат и с хмурыми лицами наблюдают за разговором. Уэйд шокировано приоткрывает рот.

— Вы это серьезно? Вы подорвали террориста в паре метров от него, он пришел домой с ног до головы уделанный чужой кровью. Вы тащите его на миссии, где умирают люди.

— Они всегда умирают, — прерывает его Наташа, — и наша задача, чтобы невинные оставались в безопасности. Все через это проходят, никому не бывает легко. Но все это пережили, как видишь, чтобы стать сильнее.

Уэйд морщится от ее слов. Его тошнит от их пафоса и лицемерия, поэтому он всегда избегал Мстителей, не понимая, почему с ними водится Логан. Он не помнит, как убил впервые, похоже, что Дэдпул был мудаком до Дэдпула. А Питер не такой. Он запомнит это на всю жизнь, и Уэйду кажется, что его это скорее сломает, чем сделает сильнее.

— Он дружелюбный сосед, маленький защитник Нью-Йорка. Питер не должен убивать.

На мгновение ему кажется, что взгляд Железного человека становится грустным.

— Я согласен с ним, — раздраженно поводит плечами Бартон и уходит. Наташа качает головой, ничего не говорит и следует за ним, только бросает хмурый взгляд на прощание.

— Это его выбор. Мы живем не в сказке и иногда, чтобы помочь, нужно чем-то жертвовать.

— Не Питером.

— Им никогда, ты прав, — кивает Старк. — Но он — не его принципы.

— Именно они, бессердечная ты железяка.

Если бы они могли стрелять взглядом, то от этого зала бы уже ничего не осталось, здесь бы разразилась настоящая бойня.

— Он больше не ребенок.

— Вы убиваете его, — повторяет Уэйд.

— Мы не должны решать за него, — тихо, но твердо отвечает Старк. — Ты, должно быть, забываешь, что он дорог не только тебе.

Уэйд разворачивается и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью. Судя по всему, от шума просыпается Скотт, поскольку слышен его сонный голос. Нужно успокоиться. Нужно успокоиться. Он делает несколько медленных глубоких вдохов, после чего уходит.

Питер дорог всем, кого не спроси. Но защитить его может только Уэйд.

Питер лежит на диване, прижавшись щекой к жесткой обивке. Он в таком положении уже больше часа, но Уэйд не спешит бить тревогу, потому что сегодня снова кому-то снились кошмары, и спали они мало.

— Приготовить блинчики?

В ответ Питер отрицательно мычит и отворачивается лицом к спинке. Уэйд треплет его по волосам и все же решает приготовить порцию, вдруг запах выпечки выманит Паучка из голодной забастовки. Сам он не помнит, когда ел. И Питер тоже давно не напоминает. Он два дня провел в лаборатории, и если обычно возвращается уставший, но довольный, то сегодня настроение явно далеко от хорошего. На расспросы Питер лишь отмахивается, заваливается на диван и недолго дремлет. А после выглядит задумчивым.

Уэйду не нравятся темные круги под его глазами, впалые щеки, слишком явно выпирающие скулы и линия челюсти. Он весь будто заостряется и истончается — либо порежет, либо разобьется. Питер и раньше не отличался мускулистостью, но теперь становится откровенно худоват. Уэйд слышал, как Скотт поддразнивал его и пытался поделиться едой. Слишком много людей пытаются накормить Питера, и сам он в их числе.

— Над чем работаете? — Уэйд решает зайти издалека.

Блинчики пахнут как всегда изумительно, формируется аккуратная горка, и пропадает только один, что немного подгорел. Уэйд горелое терпеть не может.

— Думали над парой штук для орбитальной станции, наподобие той, с которой запускается «Халкбастер». Ты знал, что у Мстителей, у мистера Старка она не одна?

— Можно было доагадться.

Ответа не следует, и Уэйд возвращается к готовке. Он не замечает, как Питер подходит со спины и обнимает его, уткнувшись носом в лопатки.

— Аккуратно, Паучок, не размыкай руки. Тут горячая сковорода. Не такая горячая, как я, конечно, но не хотелось бы обжечь твои пальчики.

— Хочу блинчики, — Питер трется о него носом и наваливается сильнее.

— Скоро будут.

Питер жует свою порцию все в той же задумчивости, подолгу разглядывая надетые на вилку кусочки. Уэйд щедро льет кленовый сироп, отдавая дань родине.

— Мистер Старк, похоже, действительно ценит меня. У меня есть доступ к огромному количеству проектов, как я узнал вчера.

Уэйд кивает. Ему кажется очевидным, что если кому Железный дровосек и доверяет данные о разработках, то своему протеже.

— Не закопайся там с головой.

— Стараюсь, — неуверенно улыбается Питер и собирает пальцем с тарелки остатки соуса. — Спасибо.

Уэйд закидывает посуду в мойку, и толкает застрявшего в дверном проеме Паучка в сторону дивана. Он сам садится в угол и подтаскивает Питера, прижимая его спиной к своей груди.

— Что хочешь посмотреть?

— Не «Золотых девочек».

— Какой же ты засранец, — Уэйд массирует ему шею и плечи, с силой проминая мышцы. Питер расслабляется и наклоняется вперед.

— Что, Гая Ричи? По сотому кругу, господи. Только ради тебя.

Питер издает смешок, немного поворачивается и целует Уэйда в подбородок:

— Ты лучший.

— Нет. Лучший ты.

Питер ходит из стороны в сторону, держась за голову. Он кажется Уэйду инородным в этом грязном темном проулке, его движения слишком ломаные и дерганые для столь неприятного места.

— Они отпустили его! Отпустили, понимаешь! Недостаточно улик, задержан не по правилам! Может, мне им права зачитывать сразу после того, как я оттаскиваю этих ублюдков от жертв?

Уэйд предпочитает молча наблюдать. Сейчас бесполезно пытаться обнять и успокоить, пока Питер не выплеснет энергию и не перестанет мельтешить, это только сильнее его раззадорит. Хотя обнять хочется очень сильно. В голове прокручивается сценарий, по которому он, а не Паучок находит того парня, как он бы размозжил его черепушку, чтобы полиции пришлось вещественные доказательства счищать с асфальта. Уж он бы позаботился о том, чтобы протокол задержания не имел смысла.

— Мало того, что его отпустили, потому что мои слова ничего не значат, так еще и подали иск! — Питер останавливается и закрывает лицо руками, с силой давя пальцами на маску. — Мне! За причинение вреда здоровью.

Ах, да. Питер сломал ему ногу. Уэйд бы сломал обе. Их последний «клиент» изнасиловал и пытался убить свою девушку.

Питер издает бессильный вой и опирается спиной на обшарпанную кирпичную стену.

— Уверен, Мстители все уладят. Не только лучшая команда супергероев, но и лучший страховой фонд с юридическим отделом.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что меня волнует иск, а не то, что этот ублюдок отпущен на свободу? — Питер поднимает голову, и линзы его маски опасно сужаются.

— Нет, я так не думаю, — Уэйд стоит, скрестив руки на груди и осознавая, что его поза и голос слишком строгие. Питер стушевывается, опускает плечи и бредет к нему, понурив голову. Уэйд распахивает объятия и прижимает его к себе.

— Ты знал, что половина преступников, которых я доставляю в участок, оказывается на свободе? Лишь небольшая часть дает против себя показания, либо уже разыскивается полицией. Это бюрократическая машина, в которой они разве что защищены от моих «насильственных» действий. Мои слова не значат ничего. Я — супергерой, что ломает конечности и вечно измазан грязью, благодаря местным новостям.

Можно сжечь редакцию, сжечь редактора. Он давно об этом мечтает, не позволяя мыслям заходить слишком далеко. Разве это не относится к защите Питера? От всего внешнего злого мира, как он и обещал.

— Мне нужно будет следить за ним. Я уверен, что он снова наделает дерьма. Она все еще не пришла в сознание, я заглядывал в больницу. Может, и не придет. Я уверен, что он до нее доберется, — продолжает взволнованно говорить Питер.

— Проследим вместе.

Размозжить. Чтобы череп лопнул как перезревший арбуз, чтобы ботинки хлюпали в крови.

— Я не могу тратить время только на него. Столько преступлений совершается ежедневно, ежечасно, а я не успеваю следить за городом. Хоть всю ночь проведи в патруле, а всего пресечь не успеешь. А сколько еще городов, где меня нет? Уэйд, это сводит с ума.

Слишком добрый. Ангел с разбитым сердцем, в которое продолжают плевать ублюдки вроде этого парня.

— Хочешь, я найду его и решу проблему?

Питер затихает и поднимает на него взгляд. Линзы маски широко раскрыты. Идеально проработанная передача эмоций, как объясняет Старк: помогает вызывать доверие и доброжелательность населения. А разве могут быть иные чувства по отношению к Паучку?

— Он это заслужил, ты знаешь. Он опасен, и сейчас ощутил свою безнаказанность. Пострадала эта девушка, кто знает, кто пострадал до нее. Он сделает это снова, но тебя рядом не будет, — эта битва заранее проиграна, но не Уэйд может удержаться, чтобы не влезть в разговор со своей серой моралью, от которой Питер всегда лишь раздраженно отмахивается.

— Хочу, — чуть слышно шепчет Питер и отворачивается в сторону, продолжая прижиматься к Уэйду. Они стоят некоторое время молча. Питер не двигается, замерев как натянутая струна. Уэйд медленно кивает.

— Хорошо, Паучок. Это верное решение.

Уэйд лежит на спине, подложив руки под голову. У него бывают проблемы со сном, но они точно не связаны с засыпанием — хроническая усталость сказывается, и позволяет засыпать на любой поверхности, которой касается голова.

Он уже недели три не появлялся в собственной квартире и, хотя они это не обсуждали, думает о том, что свои вещи уже можно перетащить. Питер не будет возражать, он уверен. С другой стороны, вчера он психанул из-за измазанных кровью и лимфой простыней и не стал их стирать, сразу запихнув в мусорку. Наверное, ему не стоит знать, что большая часть постельного белья в доме Уэйда проходит подобное крещение огнем, а затем попадает в стиралку под двойную дозу ополаскивателя.

Он прислушивается. Питер шуршит на кухне, пытаясь нагнать учебный материал. Хотя Уэйд никогда не просит его перемещаться из комнаты, когда ложится спать, Паучок обычно гасит свет и уходит за обеденный стол.

Это забота. Это уют.

Но сон не идет.

Как Питер мог дать добро? С другой стороны, Уэйд сам надавил на него, а после боялся возвращаться домой, хотя сделал все без колебаний. Но Паучок вел себя как ни в чем не бывало: поел пиццу и подремал перед тем, как сесть за учебу. Ни разговора, ни нотаций, ни криков. Уэйд готов ко всему, но вместо этого получает кусок пиццы с соусом песто.

Ему не все равно, в этом нет сомнений. Питер не склонен играть с моральными нормами, если кто и знает, как правильно поступить, то это он. Просто слетел тот налет наивности, с которым можно смотреть на происходящее, когда шатаешься по подворотням и защищаешь банкоматы от грабежей. Он наконец-то расправляет крылья, смотрит на мир и видит его таким, какой он есть. Уэйд всегда готов быть мечом, чтобы руки Паучка оставались чисты.

На кухне щелкает выключатель и через минуту Питер залазит к нему под одеяло, переплетая их ноги и грея холодные пятки.

— Ты воришка, — ворчит Уэйд.

— Это почему?

— Не хочу избито отвечать, что украл мое сердечко. Но ты крадешь мое тепло. Пришлю тебе счет от коммунальных служб.

Питер издает тихий смешок и прячет нос в изгибе шеи Уэйда. Тот сильнее прижимает его к себе, и вспоминает тот день, когда они грелись на крыше под весенним солнцем. Кажется, что это события слишком давние, что за окном всегда стояла промозглая осень. А тот день лишь сон.

Уэйд раздумывает над тем, как начать непростой разговор. Даже если сейчас они делают вид, что ничего не случилось, напряжение никуда не денется, только будет становиться более явным и тягучим. Но как подступиться, что сказать, что хочет услышать — неизвестно.

— Мне страшно, — внезапно признается Питер.

Уэйд целует его в макушку, и решает для себя, что этого достаточно. Он словно понимает все, что Паучок хочет сказать, но обходится двумя словами. Ткань футболки на его груди намокает, но он не пытается пресечь это, успокоить. Питер не всхлипывает, лишь иногда тяжело сглатывает, продолжая лить слезы, но очень тихо. Уэйду кажется, что пускай лучше поплачет сейчас, отпустит себя, лежа в темноте вместе со своим самым верным защитником. Бедный маленький Паучок, взваливает на себя больше, чем способен поднять, что говорить о том, чтобы нести.

— Я защищу тебя.

— А кто защитит от меня? — гнусаво спрашивает Питер.

— А ты все делаешь правильно.

Уэйд просыпается и в первую секунду ловит приступ паники. Он уснул на диване, неудобно закинув ноги, а при пробуждении обнаруживает, что под боком дремлет вернувшийся с учебы Питер. Эта их общая особенность подкрадываться незаметно раздражает и умиляет одновременно.

Он решает не шевелиться, чтобы случайно не разбудить Питера. Круги под глазами с каждым днем становятся все более синюшного неприятного оттенка, до того много времени Паучок проводит в патрулях, на миссиях и в попытках не вылететь из колледжа. Уэйд старается поддерживать его и соблазнять крепким, безудержным многочасовым сном, но тот непреклонен до тех пор, пока не начинает падать от усталости. Он очень вялый и рассеянный, что сказывается на эффективности. Только выговор от Капитана Америки на последнем задании немного отрезвляет его и вынуждает пересмотреть режим. Теперь он проводит много времени на базе, проводя лабораторные эксперименты вместе со Старком, и старается к миссиям хорошенько высыпаться. Но его «хорошенько» все еще далеко от нормы.

Иногда хочется напомнить, что Уэйд бы тоже не отказался от местечка в плотном графике, но, когда сонный Паучок залазит к нему на колени и засыпает за несколько секунд, все недовольства мигом испаряются, остаются только забота и щемящее в сердце желание защитить.

Питер чувствует, что Уэйд проснулся, и поднимает голову. Он щурится и выглядит довольно мило с торчащими после сна во все стороны волосами.

— Привет, — улыбается Уэйд и треплет его по голове.

Питер прижимается щекой к его ладони и трется с легкой улыбкой.

— Хочешь еще подремать? Я могу быть и грелкой, и подушкой, и колыбельной.

Питер отрицательно качает головой, однако кладет голову Уэйду на грудь. Его вредность не кажется чем-то плохим, он вовсе не золотой ребенок, избалованный бесхребетными любящими родителями. Скорее это защитный механизм, эдакое прощупывание почвы, поиск допустимых границ. Вряд ли он сможет исчерпать терпение Уэйда, его бесконечно умиляет строптивость и кривляния.

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня о том, почему я начал с тобой встречаться? А расскажи ты мне, чем я тебе понравился, — хриплым после сна голосом внезапно просит Питер.

— Ты идеален во всех отношениях.

— А если вот без этого? Что-то конкретное, мне правда интересно, — Питер морщится и щипает Уэйда за бок. Довольно ощутимо.

Уэйд задумывается. Он не знает, как донести, что Паучок для него — воплощение всего лучшего, что может быть в этом мире, самое желанное и сокровенное, и все в одном человеке. Питер будто не слышит или не понимает смысл его слов, либо не воспринимает их всерьез. Похоже, он снова себе чего-то надумал, раз задается таким вопросом, и Уэйд точно может ответить что-нибудь из того, что Питеру сейчас необходимо услышать.

— Ты очень красивый, и у тебя классное тело. Уж извини, но сначала я запал именно на это, такие низменные желания, в которые входит твоя упругая задница, симпатичная мордашка с веснушчатым носом и запястья. Не смейся ты! Сначала интерес вызвали веб-шутеры, но когда я их у тебя отобрал, то не мог перестать залипать на вот эти руки. Ты тогда воспользовался моим промедлением, почти сломал мне шею.

— Не сломал же.

— А это следующее в нашем списке. Даже зная, что я бессмертен, ты не стал причинять мне настоящий вред. Возможно, ты единственный мой знакомый, кто ни разу меня не убивал и не причинял несовместимых с жизнью увечий.

Питер поднимает голову и взволнованно смотрит Уэйду в глаза. Он без слов говорит: «Серьезно?!».

— Довольно безрадостное наблюдение, да? Но полностью в твою пользу. Это всегда казалось мне очаровательным. Как и твои попытки наставить меня на путь истинный, но, при этом, никогда не прогонять, сколько бы гадостей мы друг другу не сказали. Еще ты очень смелый. Ты готов рискнуть головой, лишь бы кого-то спасти. Ты всегда за безопасность, а не за справедливость. Мне ни капли не жалко прикрывать тебя своим телом, лишь бы ты мог и дальше оставаться защитником этого города.

— Все, пожалуй, хватит, — смущенно просит Питер и прячет лицо. — Я уже жалею, что спросил, мне теперь жить с таким количеством похвалы и не задирать нос.

Уэйд издает смешок и гладит Питера по спине. Похоже, что ему все же удастся усыпить его снова, что не может не радовать.

— А я планировал закончить перечисление пунктов своего списка и торжественно напомнить, что я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тихо сквозь сон отвечает Питер.

Уэйд идет по коридору базы и мурлычет себе под нос приевшийся мотив песни, которую не может вспомнить целиком. У него чудесное настроение: удалось поесть буррито со Скоттом, и тот пообещал как-нибудь дать примерить свой костюм. Не даст, это понятно, но теперь есть некоторое основание, чтобы взять и примерить без его ведома.

Он не успевает дойти до лаборатории, куда все еще не имеет доступ, как ее двери открываются сами и из них практически вылетает Тони Старк. Он двигается быстрым шагом, и его лицо перекошено от злости. Кажется, что он сейчас будет выдыхать дым, как быки в мультфильмах, настолько сильно раздуваются его ноздри.

— Но мистер Старк! — за ним выбегает Питер и пытается нагнать, что не должно быть проблемой, но он специально держится на небольшом расстоянии.

— Я даже обсуждать это не хочу!

Старк замечает Уэйда, останавливается и резко поворачивается к Питеру:

— Хочу верить, что твои рассуждения в диапазоне обычного «А что, если?..», где «если» — вырвавшиеся из временного портала динозавры в Нью-Йорке и всякая подобная чушь, которую ты выдаешь круглосуточно. Я надеюсь, что ты выбросишь это из своей головы и забьешь ее очередным дерьмом вроде кактусов вместо рук.

Питер обиженно приоткрывает рот, но быстро берет себя в руки:

— Мистер Старк, я не это имел в виду, послушайте, конечно, все сделали неверно, не те люди, но «Озарение» это же…

— Боже правый! Не хочу слышать что-либо! — Старк разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов и проносится мимо Уэйда, не удостоив его приветствием. Питер обиженно поджимает губы и смотрит ему вслед.

— Вау, — Уэйд подходит ближе, продолжая оборачиваться на давно скрывшегося за поворотом Старка. — Что это с ним? Ты попросил его не бухать во время работы?

— Не сейчас, Дэдпул, — Питер прячет взгляд и хмурит брови, явно неготовый к разговору, затем раздраженно дергает плечом и отворачивается. Он думает вернуться обратно в лабораторию, но Уэйд ловит его за руку и разворачивает к себе. Питер остается с явной неохотой. Он в целом в последнее время довольно раздражительный и зачастую отгораживается от Уэйда учебой или домашними делами.

— Сейчас. Что стряслось?

Питер недовольно вздыхает, но отвечает скорее грустно:

— Мистеру Старку не понравились мои рассуждения относительно одного старого проекта. Неудачного. Я считаю, что к нему приложили руку не те люди, и можно многое изменить. Мне показалось, что это хорошая идея.

— А он?

— А он не просто не оценил, а прямо раскричался и закрыл мне доступ.

— Ого.

— Да, — Питер чешет нос и надувает губы, точно обиженный ребенок, которого отчитали за кражу печенья не слишком строгие родители.

— Что за проект?

— Уже не важно. Не хочу говорить об этом.

— Как скажешь. Идея про руки-кактусы меня заинтересовала. Обнимешь меня, может? Злюка, — дразнит его Уэйд.

Питер пытается сдержать улыбку. Он практически падает в объятия, вешаясь на шею и поджимая ноги. Уэйд сразу же подхватывает его и поднимает выше, прижимая к себе очень крепко. Он хочет вытеснить все тревоги и сомнения. Это нормально жаловаться своему парню на проблемы с родителями. Может, Питеру вообще пора покинуть гнездо, Уэйд его точно поймает.

— Я не понимаю, что ты несешь. Я никуда не падаю.

— Но я уже готов ловить, — пожимает плечами Уэйд и несет Питера в сторону выхода.

Они останавливаются около очередной витрины и разглядывают новогодние украшения: маленький поезд возит по кругу пряничных человечков, а за ними без остановки сыпется блестящий снег. Уэйду нравится то, как Питер чуть ли не прилипает к стеклу, сразу перевоплощаясь из взрослого парня в мальчишку, который тянет родителей в магазин игрушек. Уэйд хочет купить ему все, что он только захочет, но желания Питера заканчиваются на прогулке по центральным улицам, чтобы «напитаться атмосферой праздника». Уэйд согласен, что все эти украшения, елки и бесконечное количество огней навевают определенную атмосферу, а горячий глинтвейн явно поднимает настроение. Если не ему, то Питеру. А значит, автоматически и ему.

Раньше он не отмечал Рождество. У него нет какой-либо неприязни к этому празднику, но обычно все празднование заканчивалось попойкой в сомнительной компании, где он оставался трезвый, просто с утра позволял парню или девушке на одну ночь проблеваться в свой красный колпак Санты. После знакомства с Паучком все как-то сразу меняется. На задний план уходят его старые знакомые, с которыми чаще приходилось делить неприятности, чем хорошие воспоминания. Он теперь досконально проверяет свои цели прежде, чем брать задания. Спустя всего полгода с их с Паучком знакомства он получил подарок на Рождество и приглашение на праздничный ужин в дом Паркеров. Закатанная до носа маска тогда позволила ему съесть массу вкусностей, благодарно улыбнуться тете Мэй и легко поцеловать Паучка под веточкой омелы. Захмелевший Питер, которому как старшекласснику налили немного вина, не воспринял этот поцелуй всерьез и с довольным хихиканьем понес тарелки на кухню. Уэйд тогда подумал, что еще никогда не влипал во что-то столь прочно и безнадежно.

Порыв холодного ветра отвлекает его от приятных воспоминаний. Паучок грызет карамельное яблоко и продолжает следить за поездом. Это был первый поцелуй Питера, как он узнал намного позже.

Уэйд хочет подарить ему все, что душе угодно, и прогулка — это такая малость. Но он не очень любит выходить из дома без маски. Благо, что сейчас парень в парке с низко натянутым отделанным мехом капюшоном, в перчатках и высоко намотанном шарфе не привлекает лишнее внимание: зима выдалась холодной и даже снежной. Они нечасто гуляют, и Уэйд это ценит, поэтому всегда безропотно собирается, когда Питер все же хочет пройтись пешком, а не устроить полеты на паутине.

— Зайдем? — спрашивает Уэйд и поднимает глаза на вывеску. Очередной магазин непонятного барахла, которое можно запихнуть в коробку и сунуть под елку. Никакой персонализации, имя на открытке — единственное, что будет принадлежать человеку, его вкусы и предпочтения не будут учтены, а дома прибавится рухляди. Такие вещи потом наполняют гаражные распродажи, проходят длительный путь от видного в доме места до помойки через антресоли, кладовку и чердак. В лучшем случае — будут передарены на следующий год, чтобы все равно стать частью цикла, просто в другой семье.

— Тебе бы в философы, — улыбается Питер и протягивает ему яблоко. Уэйд отгибает шарф и кусает, хрустя приторно сладкой карамелью.

— Так хочешь зайти?

— Нет. Давай погуляем еще немного, зайдем поесть.

— Хорошо.

— Возьмем с собой и навестим Мэй? — Питер не просит его обедать где-то, ведь тогда придется снимать одежду. Уэйда трогает эта мелочь, которую тот всегда учитывает, никогда не задерживаясь в кафе дольше, чем нужно для ожидания еды на вынос. Как он может быть таким чутким и неловким одновременно — загадка.

— Мне даже жаль, что никто не поддержал идею Скотта про Тайного Санту. Я везучий, мне бы стопроцентно достался Логан, уж я бы придумал подарок для своего самого лучшего, самого любимого друга, — Уэйд показывает язык своему отражению в витрине.

— Железная дорога мне знакома, я играл с ней ребенком. Не уверен, не вспоминал об этом раньше, но теперь появилось такое ощущение. Только не могу подкрепить его каким-нибудь визуальным образом, — Питер снова бросает задумчивый взгляд на ездящий по кругу поезд. Уэйд не знает, как стоит поступить в данной ситуации, и какой реакции от него ждут. Они никогда не обсуждают прошлое — оба сразу ясно дали понять, что там гноящиеся раны, которые, как тебе казалось, уже покрылись корочкой.

Питер оглядывается и отходит от витрины. Он стаскивает с руки Уэйда перчатку и переплетает пальцы, а затем убирает обе их ладони в карман куртки. Очень изящное решение. Получается, что они чувствуют тепло друг друга. Уютно. Без лишних зрителей. Уэйд списывает дрожь на порыв промозглого ветра, хотя понимает, что тронут до глубины души. Снова очарован и восхищен, и так каждый раз, уже больше двух лет.

— Если бы мы играли в Тайного Санту, то я бы хотел, чтобы мне выпал ты, — они идут медленно, и Питер продолжает рассматривать витрины.

— Ты мог подарить мне свою задницу.

— Мы встречаемся. Неужели такие шутки актуальны?

Уэйд пожимает плечами, мол, неужели что-то должно отвлекать его от мыслей о Питере и о Питере в своей постели.

— Суть в том, что можно подарить тебе два подарка.

— Дважды свою задницу.

Питер закатывает глаза, но смеется.

— Подари два. Я готов подарить тебе три. Четыре. Десять. Сто. Миллион. Чего бы тебе хотелось, Паучок?

— Хочу горячий шоколад.

Уэйд наклоняется и трется об его щеку носом. Мокрые от снега пряди волос выбиваются из-под шапки Питера и щекочут ему лицо. Похоже, праздничное настроение все же приходит.

— Самый шоколадный и самый горячий. С зефиром. Все для тебя.

Питер сидит на полу и собирает железную дорогу. Уэйд уверен, что он нашел лучшую железную дорогу в мире: у нее очень изящные миниатюрные поезда, множество переключателей, вариантов смены составов и даже звуковое сопровождение. Паучок уже несколько часов сидит и копается в ней, перестраивая и переделывая, доводя до совершенства. Железнодорожные пути раскинулись от кухни до коридора, огибая всю комнату.

Обрывки оберточной бумаги разбросаны по всей квартире, и Уэйду даже немного жаль приложенных к упаковке стараний, но то, с какими трепетом и нетерпением Питер открывал коробки, стоят любых усилий. Кроме того, он явно накрутил просмотры к видео какой-то девочки, пока учился правильно подгибать уголки и накручивать бантики.

Глаза Питера светятся от счастья. Он как мальчишка, который находит под елкой долгожданный подарок и не встает с пола, оставаясь в пижаме, и лишь время от времени тянется к тарелке с печеньем и стакану молока. Уэйд его не отвлекает и даже сидит рядом некоторое время, пока не затекает поясница. Он заставляет Питера подложить себе подушку, а сам решает прикрутить к стене рамку с коллажем, которую получил на годовщину знакомства. Его вещи давно перевезены, но рамка долго стоит просто прислоненная к стене, наконец-то наступает ее час. Уэйд некоторое время держит в руках уже засмотренный до дыр коллаж и думает о том, что им бы не помешала квартира побольше. Он сам никогда особо не занимался вопросом недвижимости, меняя съемные жилища, которые всегда оказывались теми еще помойными дырами. А сейчас внезапно приходит в голову мысль, что можно ведь найти хороший район, поближе к колледжу, подобрать планировку, чтобы они могли поместить в комнату больше, чем кровать, диван и небольшой стол. Да и вообще, в голове сразу проносятся сцены совместного выбора краски для стен и походов в мебельные магазины. Самое главное, что это не пугает, даже скорее наоборот: рамка в руках подрагивает, настолько его охватывает нетерпение.

— Паучок, если я подарю тебе на следующую нашу годовщину кольцо, то что ты думаешь о двойных фамилиях? Уилсон-Паркер?

Не отвлекаясь от новой игрушки, Питер отвечает немного капризно:

— Во-первых, кто сказал, что я скажу «да». Во-вторых, почему твоя фамилия стоит на первом месте?

— Ты сказал тогда на крыше, что подумаешь.

— Я что-то не помню, чтобы ты вставал на колено.

Уэйд ухмыляется и решает промолчать, чтобы не доводить шутку до абсурда и не смущать занятого делом Паучка. Он вешает рамку и отходит, чтобы посмотреть на результат. Последние недели Питер не принимает участие в миссиях Мстителей, а их патрули проходят гладко, и Уэйду нравится это ощущение спокойствия. Что-то такое было у них до того, как Человек-паук стал частью супергеройской команды.

Он подходит к Питеру и наваливается на него со спины, придавливая к полу. Сам Питер недовольно шипит, откладывает в сторону модель поезда и пытается сбросить неожиданную ношу. Уэйд расслабляется и свешивает руки. Другой человек комплекции Питера, скорее всего, не смог бы подняться и начал задыхаться от такого веса, но суперсила помогает его на пол. Он смотрит недовольно и поправляет сбившуюся домашнюю футболку.

Уэйд переворачивается на спину и остается лежать на полу. Он протягивает руку и оттягивает резинку манящих пижамных штанов. Питер бьет его по ладони, и резинка со шлепком возвращается в исходное положение.

— Хочу второй подарок, — лениво мурлычет Уэйд и снова тянется к штанам Питера.

— Что?

— Ты говорил, что хотел бы подарить два.

Он гладит бедро Питера с таким видом, будто он здесь абсолютно ни при чем. Питер ставит собранный им состав на рельсы и отправляет его в путь. Похоже, теперь у них будут колоссальные счета за электричество.

— И чего ты хочешь? — хитрая интонация выдает его с головой, хотя выражения лица не видно.

— Твою задницу, как и всегда, — Уэйд резко поднимается и наваливается на Питера сбоку, придавливая его к полу. Он снова сосредотачивает внимание на столь милых розовых пижамных штанах. Питер заливисто смеется, затем целует Уэйда в щеку.

— Только не на полу. У меня в прошлый раз колени долго заживали.

Можно весь пол в новой квартире застелить самым мягким ковром.

Уэйд не может похвастаться столь прекрасным нюхом, как Логан, хотя тот упорно называет это «обонянием», но как только он заходит в квартиру, сразу «чует неладное».

Он редко участвует в миссиях Мстителей без Питера, но на последнюю отправили его одного, поскольку никто другой бы попросту не выжил. Конечно, для него не проблема восстановиться из того, что в случае похорон можно уместить в коробку из-под обуви, но никто не говорит, что ощущения на высоте. Кроме того, это занимает несколько дней, за которые никто не удосуживается определить его местоположение и транспортировать для дальнейшего заживления. Он отсутствует длительное время, пока не приходит в себя на разрушенной вражеской базе, затем торопится домой, понимая, что Паучку деталей миссии не скажут, поэтому вместо базы Мстителей, куда следует прийти для отчета, отправляется сразу в Куинс.

Дома неспокойно. Довольно тихо, странно пахнет и явно ощущается чье-то присутствие. Верхняя одежда Питера неопрятной кучей лежит прямо на полу в прихожей, а входная дверь не закрыта на замок.

— Паучок?

— Я на кухне.

Уэйд вспоминает, что Питера в его отсутствие тоже отправили на миссию, и немного успокаивается, услышав родной голос. Он, не разуваясь, проходит на кухню и обнаруживает там настоящий погром: пол усыпан осколками посуды, одна дверца шкафчика вырвана и валяется рядом, а другая висит на честном слове. Стол перевернут, тем самым перегораживая половину пространства. Питер, похоже, до этого сидел на полу и опирался спиной о столешницу, потому что там есть небольшое очищенное пространство, в которое очень хорошо могла уместиться его задница. Сам Питер одет в паучий костюм и часто моргает, привыкая к включенному свету, потом озирается, словно не верит, что вокруг так грязно.

Уэйду хочется воскликнуть: «Кто это сделал, малыш, что произошло?», но он знает ответ, и решает лишний раз не тревожить своего дебошира ненужными признаниями.

— Иди сюда.

Они коротко, но крепко обнимаются, после чего убираются в молчании. Питер сметает осколки, пока Уэйд переворачивает стол и прикручивает обратно дверцы. Одну вернуть на место удается, но другая вырвана с корнем, поэтому отправляется в кладовку до лучших времен.

Хочется расспросить, узнать, что произошло. Похоже, что Питер стыдится произошедшего, потому что за все время не произносит ни слова и прячет взгляд, досконально очищая каждый сантиметр пола.

— Стоит спросить?

— Как хочешь.

Сложный выбор. Природное любопытство сталкивается с желанием причинять Питеру как можно меньше дискомфорта. Его Паучок не совсем стабилен, и хочется его утешить, но если не знаешь сути проблемы — как помочь? Нервы Питера последние месяцы находятся под постоянным огнем неприятеля, где враг — жестокая действительность, от которой Уэйд хочет отгородить его любыми способами.

— Расскажи. Я заслужил историю за свои навыки обращения с отверткой.

— Ты когда-нибудь убивал отверткой?

Уэйд перестает улыбаться и после небольшого промедления отвечает со всей серьезностью:

— Убивал.

— Понятно, — Питер завязывает мусорный пакет и убирает его под раковину. Уэйд не торопит, так как уже понимает, что без ответа его не оставят. Высший балл по языку тела. Иногда он думает, что лучший этап — обучение и оттачивание мастерства. Сейчас Паучок как открытая книга, оголенный провод. Правда, теперь он обнажает бесконечные страдания, которые не всегда могут заметить остальные, но столь очевидны для Дэдпула. Уэйд опирается бедром о столешницу. На новой кухне у Питера будет больший простор для всплесков ярости. Если ему это нужно, то не жалко никакого фарфора, мебели и времени на уборку.

— Я облажался.

Очевидно. Если бы дождался Уэйда, то он бы уж нашел способ его успокоить и утешить.

— Я не спас человека.

Уэйд продолжает молчать, только поднимает брови, мол, давай, рассказывай дальше. Питер сдается и тяжело вздыхает перед тем, как продолжить:

— Перевозили главаря одной банды, я посмотрел его дело — этого ублюдка приговорили к смертной казни, и он несколько лет ожидал в тюрьме. Его перевозили, чтобы исполнить приговор, потому что у нас смертная казнь запрещена. Я просмотрел все дело и, черт, меня чуть не стошнило. Он настоящее животное, злобное и беспощадное.

Совсем как сам Уэйд. Он очень старается не отводить взгляда и слушать дальше внимательно.

— Поступила информация, что его попытаются освободить. Действительно, на колонну напали буквально перед тем, как мы прибыли, завязалась драка. И в какой-то момент одна из машин оказалась на обрыве, и только я находился рядом. Я вытащил водителя и тело охранника до того, как машина рухнула вниз. Мы побеждали, без сомнения.

— Это хорошо, — говорит Уэйд и тут же замолкает, когда Питер бросает на него взгляд исподлобья. Это не конец истории, очевидно.

— Он был в машине.

Черт. Конечно, как он не догадался. Уэйд поджимает губы и кивает, понимая, что случилось без дальнейшего рассказа.

— Я вытащил тело охранника, а не его. И замешкался, раздумывая, спасти или нет, но не успел принять решение, как машина упала. Или не так. Я выбрал, хоть и колебался, — Питер подтягивается и садится на столешницу кухонного гарнитура. Он выглядит смущенным, словно его сейчас отчитают за какую-то несущественную провинность. Уэйд точно не тот, кто способен на такое.

— Капитан Роджерс сказал, что не хочет пока видеть меня на базе. Что мне нужно отдохнуть и вернуться к защите улиц, — гневно шипит Питер, и Уэйд не может сдержать вздох облегчения. Все складывается как нельзя лучше. Возможно, ему сразу стоило поговорить с Кэпом, а не пытаться взывать к совести бессердечного металлолома.

— Я не совсем с ним согласен. Я облажался, да. Но когда я прокручиваю случившееся у себя в голове, то не уверен, что стоило поступить иначе.

— Он бы все равно получил свою смертельную инъекцию, разве нет?

Питер морщится и отвечает с неохотой:

— После всего его бы снова отправили в местную тюрьму, начались бы разбирательства, может, понадобилось бы свидетельство против тех же членов его банды, которых удалось захватить. Либо еще что-то. Это все бы тянулось годами и дальше, ты же понимаешь, бюрократическая машина не скоро исполнит приговор. Больше шансов, что он бы умер от старости, получая прогулки на свежем воздухе и хорошее питание от подкупленных сотрудников тюрьмы. Или того хуже — за сотрудничество смягчат наказание.

Уэйд кивает с неохотой. Ему не нравятся слова Питера. Он готов услышать их от любого, от подонков из бара Хорька до агентов Щ.И.Т., но никак не от него. Что происходит? Неужели он упустил тот момент, когда этому ангелу окончательно сломали крылья и вырвали с мясом? Или он смог своей мерзкой душой осквернить все то хорошее, что так боготворил? Дрожь ярости проходит по телу и оседает болью в висках.

— А еще это он убил охранника. Первый покинул машину, когда они попали в засаду, и остался жив. Второго он прирезал сам и ранил водителя. Расчетливо и безжалостно.

— И его расчетливо и безжалостно сбросили в пропасть, разве нет? — бросает Уэйд, и после его слов Питер спрыгивает на пол и смотрит почти испуганно. Затем он весь подтягивается, словно ожидает удара, но тут же приходит в себя. Его лицо искажает гримаса гнева, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Не думал, что услышу эти слова от убийцы, — Питер решительно идет в сторону комнаты, но Уэйд грубо ловит его за плечо у дверного проема. Становится неожиданностью, что Паучок ловко выкручивается из захвата и оттолкнет его в сторону с такой силой, что стол еле выдерживает столкновение с его телом. Все чувства моментально обостряются, Уэйд успевает одернуть себя, чтобы не достать катаны. Питер всего мгновение стоит в дверном проеме, а затем убегает в комнату. Уэйд бросается следом и не дает далеко уйти, делая подсечку и роняя беглеца на пол. Он не наносит ударов, лишь пытается зафиксировать, но Питер вырывается с нечеловеческой силой. Его лицо перекошено от ярости, а щеки алеют, словно он пробежал марафон. Уэйд пытается прижать к полу его запястья и ошибочно забывает о ногах. Он сам научил Питера полезным приемам, еще тогда удивляясь, как ловко мелкий веснушчатый школьник может выкручиваться из самого крепкого захвата. Тесного, долгого и максимально тактильного. Он получает удар в живот, а затем в челюсть и оказывается на полу. Питер в два прыжка оказывается на подоконнике.

— Стой! — Уэйд тянет к нему руку, и Питер действительно замирает, уже приоткрыв одну из створок.

Уэйд сначала садится, а потом без резких движений поднимается. Челюсть саднит, и во рту чувствуется металлический привкус. Он проводит языком по зубам.

Питер тяжело дышит, у него очень затравленный вид. Весь гнев куда-то уходит, остается только маленький испуганный супергерой. Уэйд выставляет вперед руки в успокаивающем жесте и подходит ближе. Он двигается так, словно боится спугнуть раненого зверька. Питер приходит в себя, закрывает окно и медленно слезает с подоконника. Уэйд подходит ближе и прижимается лбом ко лбу Питера. Они оба прикрывают глаза и стоят так, пока не начинает казаться, что дышат в унисон.

— Прости.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Паучок. Это ты меня прости. Я — идиот.

Питер качает головой и немного отстраняется. Он смотрит снизу вверх, и его взгляд кажется совсем безжизненным. Уэйд берет его ладони в свои и немного сжимает, вкладывая в этот жест всю свою заботу и нежность.

— Прости, что разочаровываю тебя. Это последнее, чего бы мне хотелось.

— Ты не можешь меня разочаровать, малыш. Я уже говорил тебе об этом.

— Тогда ты точно идиот, — ухмыляется Питер, хоть и совсем невесело.

— Зато я готовлю вкусные блинчики, — не спорит Уэйд.

— Лучшие в мире.

Питер складывает учебники и конспекты в коробку, время от времени останавливается на чем-то, листает и рассматривает. Он выглядит невозмутимым, хотя Уэйд понимает, что такое решение дается ему нелегко. Ему самому грустно, что Паучок решил бросить учебу и уже забрал документы.

«Это не навсегда, просто сейчас не хватает времени. Потом обязательно вернусь, не оставаться же неучем». Уэйд видит, что он сам сомневается в своих словах, но с улыбкой кивает, подбадривая его. «Конечно. Еще покажешь всем, кто тут главный ботаник».

Питер открывает очередную тетрадь и вчитывается в ее содержимое. Он словно медленно снимает пластырь с незажившей раны, затянув процесс сбора, вместо того, чтобы сдернуть его и покончить с этим поскорей. Уэйд подходит к нему и нежно обнимает за талию, прижимаясь со спины и медленно покачиваясь, будто в танце. Питер трется об его подбородок затылком и убирает тетрадь в коробку.

— Мистер Старк не в восторге от моего решения. Мы несколько часов проговорили прежде, чем он со мной согласился. Даже не согласился, а скорее замолчал и перестал давить. Похоже, ему сложно смириться с тем, что я сам могу за себя отвечать, и его слово не решающее, — в голосе Питера слышится обида. Уэйд тоже чувствует что-то подобное. С ним вообще это не особо обсуждали, просто поставили перед фактом.

Учебных материалов у Питера немерено, наверное, достаточно для небольшого заводика по переработке целлюлозы, чтобы закрыть месячный план. И это только распечатки, что говорить об электронных носителях.

— Помочь?

— Не нужно.

Уэйд все же обходит его и начинает аккуратной стопкой складывать папки, подтягивая к себе новую коробку. Он не особо всматривается в содержимое, пока не натыкается на пачку чертежей. К ним приложены какие-то таблицы и записи, и они кажутся непричастными к курсу по химии. Уэйд пролистывает несколько и замечает подпись: «Старк Индастриз». Он краем глаза проверяет, чем занят Питер, и складывает еще пару тетрадей в коробку, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Судя по всему, это одна из орбитальных станций Старка, о которых говорил Питер. Кроме того, здесь же приложены чертежи авианосцев Щ.И.Т., каких-то дронов. Мелькают названия: «ЭДИТ» и проект «Озарение». Питер не рассказывал, что они со Старком работают над новым проектом. Даже немного обидно.

— Малыш, ты снова круче всех и берешь секретные материалы как домашнюю работу?

Питер переводит взгляд на документы в руках Уэйда, и выражение его лица становится испуганным. Его глаза в страхе расширяются, он дергает чертежи на себя и прижимает их к груди. Уэйд разжимает пальцы и отдает документы безропотно. Но подозрение и неприятное предчувствие уже поднимаются в нем.

— Настолько все секретно?

Будь это так, Питер бы не принес документы домой. Уэйд ждет, смотрит пристально и жестко, дает шанс не врать и быть хорошим Паучком.

— Нет. Я их украл.

Слишком неожиданный ответ. С одной стороны, хорошо, что не врет, с другой, какого черта?

— Мне запретили в них копаться, но я не смог сдержаться: слишком интересно. Взломал систему, скачал себе и иногда изучаю, — оправдывается Питер высоким голосом. — Как по мне, ничего такого, что следовало бы скрывать. Вот и закинул к конспектам, должно быть.

Уэйд кивает и снова смотрит на чертежи, которые Питер продолжает прижимать к груди и держит так крепко, что заминает пальцами углы. Не похоже на правду, но это же Паучок. Он не станет врать, если кому и можно в этой жизни верить, то ему. Доверие. Человек-паук и Дэдпул. Уэйд расслабляется. Питер слишком правильный, боится, что кто-то осудит его за любопытство. Любознательность — не грех, и он последний, кто будет его осуждать.

Питер кладет чертежи на стол с некоторой небрежностью. Неужели он настолько стесняется своего поступка, что так испугался? Бедный правильный малыш. В голове не укладывается, что он способен так страдать из-за всего: убийства и ответственность за чужие жизни, неудачные миссии и смерть союзников. Взлом одной из самых охраняемых систем и воровство пары чертежей. Слишком хорош для этого ублюдочного мира.

— Ты мог бы не говорить мистеру Старку? — Питер все еще бледный и говорит очень тихо, почти что шепчет.

Уэйд возмущенно фыркает и берет его за руки. Неужели Питер действительно думает, что ему есть дело до этой железяки, чтобы сдать своего обожаемого Паучка? Но удается ответить почти спокойно:

— Да мы не то, чтобы со Старком часто разговариваем, только злобно переглядываемся. Не переживай, Паучок.

Питер смущенно и благодарно улыбается. Он сильнее сжимает его ладони и тянется за поцелуем.

Уэйд долго рассматривает досье и думает о том, что слишком бурно реагирует на проступки своих жертв. Это благотворное и одновременно дурное влияние Паучка, не иначе. У наркоторговца, с которым ему нужно разобраться, довольно внушительная охрана, если верить информации от Хорька. Кроме того, фасуют эту низкокачественную дрянь, судя по всему, дети. Уэйд выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Как же сложно сдержать ярость, когда кто-то обижает детей. Можно аккуратно разрезать брюшину и достать органы, благо, он умеет это делать так, чтобы жертва не откинулась раньше времени и не отрубилась от болевого шока. Он уверен, что даже Паучок не станет испытывать жалость к такому ублюдку. Но ему не нужно знать подробностей.

Уэйд покидает квартиру, пока Питер на одиночном патруле, и идет к апартаментам, где проживает цель. Он довольно долго наблюдает и оценивает обстановку с соседних крыш, обдумывая план, чтобы не облажаться и не умереть раньше времени. Это его основная проблема — нельзя дать себя убить до того, как заказ будет выполнен, иначе потом жертва затаится так, что он потратит уйму времени на ее поиски.

Охраны действительно много, и это становится проблемой. Он доходит только до второго уровня апартаментов, когда его вынуждают скрыться за колонной и обстреливают со всех сторон. Уэйд достает катаны и делает несколько глубоких быстрых вдохов, чтобы сосредоточиться и сделать все максимально качественно и в короткие сроки. В тот момент, когда он уже собирается ринуться в бой, слышен звон разбитого стекла и крики. Огонь перестает вестись по колонне, за которой он прячется, и переходит на новую цель. Уэйд выглядывает и обмирает, когда видит разбрасывающего противников Человека-паука. Он ловко уходит от пуль, нескольких охранников фиксирует паутиной, одному явно ломает обе руки и успевает поймать отброшенного к разбитому окну внушительного громилу. Все происходит так быстро, что Уэйд успевает насадить на катаны лишь одного ближайшего к себе противника прежде, чем Паучок останавливается посреди разгромленной залы и оборачивается к нему. Территория зачищена, слышны стоны раненых, а он даже не запыхался.

— Человек-паук! — кричит Уэйд, привлекая внимание.

Питер медленно подходит к нему и опускает лезвие одной из все еще поднятых катан пальцем, тем самым пачкая перчатку в чужой крови.

— Привет, — почти мурлычет он, и Уэйда пугает эта интонация. Она хороша дома, когда они обнимаются утром в кровати, но абсолютно неуместна посреди полного трупов и раненых зала.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — незачем юлить, нужно спрашивать напрямую, так он всегда делает.

— Мне показалось, что тебе нужна помощь.

Он следил за ним?

— Патрулировал недалеко и пришел на звуки стрельбы, — отвечает Питер, и Уэйд ругает себя, что снова озвучивает мысли вслух. И, что снова сомневается в Паучке.

— Спасибо, наверное.

— Пожалуйста.

Уэйд переступает с ноги на ногу и мнется в нерешительности.

— Хочу помочь, — Питер не уходит, продолжает стоять и смотреть на него снизу вверх.

— Я здесь для убийства, — быстро отвечает Уэйд, чтобы не допустить дальнейших недоразумений.

— Знаю. Я бы закинул тебя сразу на пятый, но там стекло пуленепробиваемое, слишком долго будем пробиваться, он успеет уйти. Помогу справиться с охраной.

По телу Уэйда пробегает дрожь. Он собирается выпустить этому ублюдку кишки, и не хочет, чтобы Паучок при этом присутствовал. Не хочет, чтобы тот помогал ему на задании, это лицемерно, но ему жизненно необходимо, чтобы Питер находился по другую сторону его жизненных установок, чтобы он уравновешивал весы добра и зла в душе Уэйда. В душе Дэдпула, у него она тоже есть.

— Не стоит.

— Стоит.

Уэйд поднимает с пола пистолет и перезаряжает его. Нужно ли ему быть аккуратнее и не допускать убийств? Это задание становится кошмаром наяву. Он уверен, что не говорит ничего вслух, но Питер склоняет голову набок, словно над чем-то раздумывает. Уэйду хочется видеть его лицо, но снять с него маску сейчас очень рискованно.

— Я постараюсь тебе не мешать. Я хочу помочь. Этот человек заслужил, чтобы стать твоим заданием.

Откуда он знает о цели? Это подозрительно, и Уэйд вот-вот сойдет с ума от сложившейся ситуации. Он запрещает себе думать, убирает катаны и двигается к лестнице. Ему нужно убивать, это помогает избавиться от лишних мыслей, оставляя обнаженные инстинкты. Питер двигается за ним, не отставая ни на шаг. Похоже, отключиться не получится, нужно следить, чтобы Паучок не пострадал. Слишком сложно, слишком туманно.

— Уэйд! Уэйд!

Он чувствует, как Питер прижимает ладони к его ране, пытаясь остановить кровь. Боль в животе невыносимая, но болевой порог просто невероятен, поэтому он лежит в полузабытье. Да, еще у него рана на голове, но, похоже, Питер ее не замечает. Он хочет сказать, что Паучку не стоит беспокоиться. Еще, что он очень хочет взглянуть на его красивое лицо, и что ему стоит снять маску. Еще, что ловить за него пули — увлечение, с которым он не хочет расставаться.

Костюм Питера заляпан кровью Уэйда. Он ведь знает о его фантастической регенерации, лучше, чем у Логана, к чему эта истерика в голосе? Слишком добрый, жалостливый. Самый невероятный малыш из всех. К ним приближаются два человека, но Паучок отбрасывает их грубым движением, явно сломав одному из нападавших ребра. Уэйд издает нечленораздельное мычание, но не в силах подняться. Питер оборачивается к нему, линзы его маски будто говорят о боли и нерешительности. Из-за дверей последнего уровня апартаментов выбегает наркоторговец, делает несколько неудачных выстрелов и бежит дальше, слишком ловко уклоняясь от паутины. Питер провожает его взглядом. Он снова оборачивается к Уэйду, и тот понимает, что он собирается сделать. Он хочет окликнуть его, остановить. Он потом все равно выполнит заказ, в этом нет нужды. Питер пятится, затем переходит на бег и скрывается за поворотом.

Уэйд сидит, опираясь на стену, еще несколько минут, прежде, чем может встать и неспешно поплестись в том же направлении. Вскоре он переходит на бег, не обращая внимания на все еще не до конца затянувшуюся рану на животе. На лестнице он сталкивается с Питером, и тот замирает на несколько ступенек ниже. Уэйд проходит мимо, почти грубо хватает его за предплечье и тянет за собой. Посреди зала он видит свою жертву, распластавшуюся на полу в неестественной позе. Его тело проткнуло в нескольких местах, похоже, Паучок опробовал боевой режим. Уэйд медленно подходит ближе, некоторое время рассматривает труп. Питер наверняка быстро нагнал его, но долго не возвращался к своему раненому напарнику. Он разговаривал с ним? Он корил себя за случившееся? Он жестоко не убил его сразу?

Нет.

Нет! Он на такое не способен, этот стиль Дэдпула, это его грязная душа способна думать такое о Паучке.

Он оглядывается на Питера: тот продолжает стоять чуть поодаль в ожидании. Уэйд за несколько шагов сокращает расстояние между ними, метко стреляет в обе камеры наблюдения и резким движением срывает с паучью маску. На щеке Питера крупная кровоточащая царапина. Волосы спутаны, а лоб блестит от пота. Но не это приковывает внимание Уэйда: взгляд Питера. Абсолютно спокойный, даже немного холодный и решительный. Он смотрит на Уэйда без эмоций, словно говорит: «Все? Пойдем есть тако?».

Это ненормально. Это ужасно. Уэйд с нечеловеческим воем отходит от него и закрывает лицо руками, чтобы не видеть ни труп, ни этот жесткий взгляд. Невозможно. Он понимает, что сам пришел сюда за этим и собирался поступить так же, если не более жестоко, и в поступке Питера нет ничего такого, что он имеет право осуждать. Но ему очень страшно, до боли в груди. Он теряет своего Паучка и не знает, что с этим делать.

Уэйд не может найти в себе силы, чтобы вернуться в их квартиру. Несколько дней он проводит в баре у Хорька, кратко отвечая на сообщения Питера, что он на задании. Сначала Питер пишет: «Я скучаю», спустя неделю не приходит ничего. Похоже, он решает, что дальше беспокоить его не стоит.

Уэйд заливает в себя почти бутылку виски в надежде хоть немного забыться, но все, что получает — осуждающий взгляд друга. Друга ли? Он задумывается о том, что в последнее время некоторые из Мстителей становятся ему ближе, чем Хорек, с которым они знакомы столько лет, и который исправно наводит его на цели. После последней миссии Соколиный глаз показал Уэйду фотографию своего младшего сына, а Наташа его перебила и с гордостью сказала, что его зовут Натаниэль, в честь нее. Тогда он не придал этому особое значение, поддразнивая Клинта, что его сын похож на Логана, что далеко от правды, а теперь понимает, что это похоже на общение с коллегами или даже приятелями. Уэйду нравится Клинт. Они вечно подкалывают друг друга, и всегда объединяются против Скотта в битве остроумия. От самого Скотта он в восторге, о чем иногда говорит ему, подмечая, что все букашковое царство — его любимчики. Наташа ему по-своему нравится, хотя иногда он чувствует между ними взаимное недоверчивое напряжение, которое все больше сходит на нет. С Брюсом Беннером он практически никогда не сталкивается, но все говорят о нем с такой симпатией, что он заочно определяет его в хорошие парни, за которых стоит вступиться, в случае чего. Вступиться за Халка. Вот это мысль, конечно.

А еще они все заботятся о Питере, что нравится ему в них больше всего.

Кроме Старка. Старк — засранец, мудак и своей гиперопекой выводит не только Уэйда, но и самого Питера. Мысли о Старке мгновенно портят настроение, и он снова прикладывается к бутылке, будто уверен, что вот на семисотый просмотр «Титаника» Джек не умрет, что с этой попытки он точно захмелеет. Что однажды утром он взглянет на свое отражение и не увидит там уродливого монстра. Питер вот не видит, и это лучше любого зеркала.

Питер. Уэйд трусливо сбежал и прячется, но ему нужно время, чтобы все обдумать, выдохнуть и вернуться. Другого варианта быть не может, он не оставит Питера ни за что. Но смириться с произошедшим пока что не может.

— Твой мальчишка сегодня не писал?

Уэйд отрицательно качает головой и думает о том, что в старой квартире совсем не осталось его вещей, а толстовку уже пора бы сменить.

«Мой мальчишка». Эти слова все еще приятно отдаются в голове, и их хочется произнести вслух, чтобы ощутить всю сладость. Но осевшая, как утренний налет на зубах, горечь не дает ему это сделать, словно способна осквернить такую простую фразу.

— Напиши сам, ты не герой шекспировской драмы, — недовольно советует Хорек, но под угрожающим взглядом спешит свалить.

Экран телефона загорается, и Уэйд хватает его, надеясь увидеть что-то, что подскажет ему, что пора вернуться. Но это звонок от Клинта. Он тяжело вздыхает и решает не брать трубку. Но тот звонит снова, и на третий раз Уэйд решает все же ответить.

— Чего? — устало говорит он и опрокидывает в себя еще одну стопку. — Что?! Понял. Скоро буду. Неважно, расскажешь, когда приду, не хочу терять время.

Хорек вопросительно поднимает брови, но Уэйд почти бегом покидает бар, кидая на прощание короткое: «Паучка ранили».


	3. Chapter 3

Питер лежит в больничной кровати и устало смотрит на врача, следящего за показаниями приборов. Около него сидит Сокол и молчит, подперев кулаками подбородок. Он источает спокойствие и не смотрит на раненого, уперев взгляд в собственные ботинки. Судя по всему, Питер потерял много крови, так как впервые на памяти Уэйда ему нужно переливание.

Приборы мерно пищат, капельница отсчитывает лекарства, Сокол стучит ногой в ритм. Музыка тревоги.

Уэйд останавливается около кровати и бросает беглый взгляд на медицинскую карту, хотя в его голове такой шум, что все равно не разобрать ни слова. То, как губы Питера трогает слабая улыбка, а взгляд теплеет, стоит ему увидеть его — самое лучшее и страшное, что случалось в жизни Уэйда. Питер очень бледный, с сухими губами нездорового оттенка, а синяки под глазами и вовсе выглядят как грим из жуткого фильма ужасов. Но во взгляде читается столько усталой радости от того, что он просто видит его, Уэйда. Никто и никогда в его жизни не смотрит на него так, как Питер.

Сокол тоже его замечает и испуганно вздрагивает. Уэйд вспоминает, что он без маски, до того торопился попасть в лазарет. Сокол встает, коротко кивает и собирается уходить, но в последний момент спохватывается и бросает тихое: «Поправляйся», только затем покидает их. На короткий миг в голове Уэйда проносится мысль о его подозрительном поведении, но он быстро переключает внимание на Питера. Врач тоже уходит, оставляя их наедине.

Уэйд пододвигает стул ближе, садится и тут же берет свободную от капельниц ладонь Питера в свою. Его пальцы очень холодные, и он пытается их сжать, но получается очень слабо. Паучок больше похож на новорожденного котенка, чем на супегероя. Его хочется прижать к себе, закрыть ото всех и согреть.

— Ты пришел, — говорит Питер хриплым шепотом, немного повернув голову в его сторону. На губах все еще почти незаметная улыбка, а дыхание очень медленное и слабое.

— Конечно, Паучок, разве может быть иначе, — по щекам Уэйда катятся непрошеные слезы, они кажутся обжигающими, нестерпимо горькими. Сложно вспомнить, когда он плакал в последний раз, словно любые сожаления по утратам и обиды оставил где-то там, в далекой прошлой жизни, и никогда не позволяет себе к ним возвращаться. Но сейчас сложно сдержать беззвучные рыдания, от которых саднит горло.

— Все в порядке, — с трудом говорит Питер. Даже в такой слабой мимике лица Уэйд считывает волнение за его состояние, желание успокоить и утешить. Маленький Паучок, настоящий ангел.

— Прости, что меня не было рядом, малыш, — все, что он может выдавить из себя, чтобы не начать рыдать в голос. Все так нелегко, так туманно, но разве имеет значение, когда руки Питера такие холодные, когда он ранен. — Тебе больно?

Питер прикрывает глаза, будто хочет покачать головой, но у него не получается. Возвращается врач и терпеливо отвечает на вопросы, обнадеживая, что с такой регенерацией пациент быстро поправится. Уэйд кивает немного невпопад, забирает медицинскую карту и внимательно ее просматривает. Когда он вновь поворачивается к Питеру, то видит, что тот крепко спит, продолжая улыбаться даже во сне.

Он сидит около Питера еще несколько часов, но тот продолжает спать. Врач уверяет, что для регенерации необходим отдых, и некоторое время необходимо поддерживать сон медикаментозно. Уэйд ненавидит врачей, ненавидит больницы, белые халаты, шприцы и жуткие металлические столики с лекарствами. Лазарет на базе не особо отличается от остальных, разве что, в распоряжении его сотрудников передовые технологии.

Со скрипом принято решение ненадолго оставить Питера, чтобы размяться и перехватить чего-нибудь съестного. Ему хочется найти Скотта или Клинта, перекинуться парой шуток и ограбить автомат с шоколадками. Может, повезет, и там будут те сносные сэндвичи с ветчиной, которые Питер всегда наотрез отказывается есть. Но реальность не так благосклонна к Уэйду, и он встречает в столь поздний час Сокола и Капитана Америку. То, что они не покинули базу или не отправились спать в выделенные им комнаты — подозрительно.

— Хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает Роджерс, и по его тону понятно, что это скорее требование, чем предложение. Уэйд пожимает плечами, мол, не против, и нажимает кнопки на автомате, чтобы получить свой шоколадный батончик и жевательные конфеты. Он садится за стол, и Сокол с Кэпом следуют его примеру. Уэйд с шуршанием открывает упаковку и закидывает в рот пару апельсиновых конфет, которые тут же слепляют зубы. Он без стеснения несколько раз чавкает в попытке это исправить.

Питер всегда обижается, когда кто-то пытается его излишне опекать, но его сейчас здесь нет, поэтому Уэйд смотрит на Сокола в упор. Тот сначала отвечает ему недовольным взглядом, но быстро отворачивается, передумывая ввязываться в эту игру. Какая умная птичка. Уэйд знает о своей репутации, и понимает, почему некоторые из супергероев никогда не работают с ним в команде. Сейчас он наслаждается тем, что его видят без маски и боятся слишком долго задерживать взгляд на лице. У него нет с собой пистолетов или катан, но и без них можно быть устрашающим.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спрашивает он и съедает еще пару конфет. Что-то произошло на той миссии и, похоже, сейчас ему об этом расскажут.

— Думаю, тебе стоит знать некоторые подробности нашей миссии, в ходе которой ранили Человека-паука.

— Ого, — Уэйд кривится от такого официоза, ведь никто не зовет Питера так вне заданий, когда используют позывные. — Уж постарайтесь быть краткими, я бы хотел закончить свой поздний ужин и вернуться в лазарет.

Для грубости нет причин, но он чувствует раздражение и хочет как можно скорее закончить разговор, чтобы оно не переросло в агрессию.

— Тебе наверняка известна такая террористическая организация, как Гидра.

— Ага.

— Мы уже долгое время боремся с ее агентами по всему миру, вычисляем базы и пытаемся пресекать их деятельность. Эта миссия как раз из их разряда: найти базу, обезвредить угрозу, получить информацию.

Сокол молчит и выглядит как ребенок, который послушно ждет, пока его мама болтает с соседкой, которую случайно встретила в супермаркете. Мерзкий ненадежный ребенок, который не уберег Питера. В глубине души Уэйд понимает, что глупо сердиться, но ничего с собой поделать не может.

— Все шло гладко, пока не оказалось, что есть система самоуничтожения в случае штурма, — будничным тоном продолжает Кэп. — Мы пришли за необходимое информацией, поэтому прикрывали, пока Человек-паук и Сокол скачивали необходимые данные. Конкретный терминал, конкретная информация, и никакого серьезного риска, несмотря на запущенный отсчет и охрану. Все шло согласно плану.

— Это в каком это месте план включает полуживого Питера? — не выдерживает Уэйд и оскаливается.

Сокол от его слов невольно вздрагивает и начинает хмуриться, в то время как Кэп и бровью не ведет, оставаясь спокойным и доброжелательным.

— Питер твой не по плану! — внезапно подает голос Сокол, снова отворачивается и сжимает губы в тонкую линию.

Уэйд вопросительно смотрит на Кэпа. Тот вздыхает, но отвечает сразу:

— Можно сказать и так. Он захотел завладеть еще некоторой вражеской информацией и рискнул ради нее жизнью. Нужно отдать ему должное, только своей, Сэма он обманул и отправил вперед.

Значит, он все же называет людей по именам, только не Питера. Раздражение бурлит под кожей и требует выхода. Он сильно сжимает челюсть, раздавливая очередную конфету.

— Мы не просчитали такую возможность, так как в свои планы Человек-паук никого не посвятил, — небольшой паузы достаточно, чтобы через спокойный голос Кэпа скользнула нотка тревоги, — но довольно быстро среагировали и успели спасти его из-под обломков до второй волны взрывов.

Уэйд не доносит до рта очередную конфетку и тяжело сглатывает. Паучок пережил взрыв и оказался под обломками. Ради чего? Почему его, Уэйда, не оказалось рядом?

— Не хочешь узнать, что он искал? — Сокол вырывает его из размышлений и смотрит с вызовом, сложив руки на груди.

— Что-то важное, судя по всему.

— Ты слышал про проект «Озарение»? — снова берет разговор в свои руки Кэп.

Уэйд задумывается и припоминает, что видел информацию о нем в документах, которые нашел у Питера.

— Не особо.

— Если кратко, то это диверсия Гидры внутри Щ.И.Т., которую удалось пресечь несколько лет назад. Цель проекта — обезвредить опасных по мнению программы людей, а также потенциально опасных. Чтобы ты понимал, все кто, могли помешать замыслам террористов: Мстители, политики, агенты, простые люди. Почти двадцать миллионов человек, выбранных по алгоритму ученого Арнима Золы, моего противника еще со времен Второй мировой. Это страшная угроза, когда в распоряжении столь мощной организации три авианосца, но нам удалось их обезвредить до того, как они успели причинить вред.

Уэйд не может сдержать волну мурашек по спине, когда представляет смерть столь большого количества невинных людей. Дэдпул наверняка попал в этот список. И Паучок. Хотя у Гидры ничего не вышло, но он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, настолько ему хочется кому-нибудь сломать лицо. Он отвлекается от раздумий и понимает, что Кэп молчит, и они оба с Соколом неотрывно смотрят на него. Кое-что остается недосказанным.

— И зачем Питеру искать информацию об этом проекте на базе Гидры? Разве нет необходимого у Щ.И.Т.?

— Похоже, что он изучил все, что нашел в нашей базе, раз так точечно искал необходимое. Он искал сам алгоритм Золы, и мы пока не знаем зачем, — выражение лица Кэпа становится грустным и немного усталым. Сокол недовольно хмыкает и отводит взгляд. Уэйду кажется, что он не может дышать, что ком в горле не дает воздуху поступать в легкие, и он вот-вот задохнется. В ушах стучит кровь, а картинка перед глазами на несколько секунд смазывается, словно его приложили головой. Но достаточно глубокого хриплого вдоха, будто долго находился под водой, и вопрос звучит твердо и решительно:

— Этому есть объяснение, которое явно устроит всех нас. Вы же не думаете, что Питер агент Гидры или вроде того?

— Мы, конечно, встречались с разными ухищрениями, но я скорее поставлю, что Стив — агент Гидры, чем Питер, — Сокол издает смешок и качает головой. Похоже, ему это предположение тоже кажется смехотворным.

— Мы не знаем, Уэйд, — Кэп смотрит на друга почти что укоризненно, затем трет пальцами переносицу, впервые за весь разговор отпуская себя и показывая настоящие эмоции. — Он умный, любопытный и добрый, но абсолютно непредсказуемый и не поддающийся контролю в последнее время. Мы не родители ему, а коллеги, поэтому должны отнестись серьезно к сложившейся ситуации не только потому, что он пострадал, но и из-за его действий, которые остаются загадкой. Он дорог всем нам, и я хочу помочь ему разобраться с тем, что его тяготит. Когда он придет в себя — предстоит крайне неприятный разговор, в котором я бы не хотел слышать ложь и увиливание. Ты можешь присутствовать.

Уэйд некоторое время сидит пораженный внезапным откровением, затем кивает и уходит, но не сразу возвращается в лазарет, некоторое время сидит около двери в больничное крыло. Вскоре приходит Старк, и они сидят, молча передавая друг другу бутылку виски. Как же Уэйд завидует, что кто-то может утопить свои переживания в алкоголе.

Питер неохотно пьет через трубочку гранатовый сок и время от времени морщится от его приторности. Он все еще в больничной койке, но, благодаря ускоренной регенерации, встает с кровати, когда думает, что никто не видит. Уэйд недовольно закатывает глаза в ответ на очередную жалобу и настойчиво подталкивает стакан ко рту. Всего несколько дней, в ходе которых в лазарете успевают побывать, похоже, все Мстители, а кто-то и не по одному разу. Уэйд практически поселяется в больничном крыле, лишь иногда делает перерывы на душ или разговоры с Кэпом. Спит он также около Питера, заняв кресло и которое утро мучаясь от боли во всем теле.

Допрос выглядит по-настоящему жалко, когда бледный Паучок расстроено сжимает уголок одеяла, прячет испуганный взгляд и рассказывает, что с ним сыграло злую шутку любопытство, потому что «Озарение» — единственный проект, к которому у него нет доступа, поэтому он не смог удержаться, когда увидел его в системе на базе Гидры. Он выглядит очень подавленным и виноватым, и Уэйд обнадеживающе стискивает его ладонь, с укоризной глядя на Кэпа, отчитывающего провинившегося со всей строгостью. Однако, на прощание тот хлопает Питера по плечу и просит больше не рисковать своей жизнью, а потом добавляет, что рад, что он идет на поправку. Питер закусывает губу и благодарно улыбается.

— Ты маленькое чудовище, малыш, — не особо строго говорит Уэйд и убирает со лба Питера несколько спутанных прядей. Он выглядит лучше день ото дня, и начинает нормально есть тогда, когда его наконец-то посещает Старк. Они некоторое время молчат, пока Уэйд не решает оставить их наедине. Из дальнего конца лазарета можно успешно делать вид, что изучаешь медицинскую карту Питера, а не наблюдаешь за ним краем глаза. Врачи уже не пытаются как-либо на Уэйда воздействовать, но все еще смотрят с недовольством. Старк что-то говорит, и это похоже на нотацию, судя по тому, как Питер опускает голову. Но когда Уэйд уже думает вернуться, настроение разговора меняется: Питер сидит с улыбкой, а в какой-то момент даже смеется. Старк тоже выглядит почти как нормальный человек, а не небожитель, снимает очки и хлопает Питера по руке. Что точно становится сюрпризом для Уэйда и самого Питера, так это то, что на прощание Старк обнимает его довольно крепко, после чего уходит. Когда Уэйд возвращается к кровати, Питер выглядит задумчивым и даже немного подавленным.

— Допивай сок. Врач сказал, что это полезно, что твой организм все сделает сам.

Питер кивает и без пререканий делает еще несколько глотков.

— Ты злишься на меня? — спрашивает он тихо и выглядит в этот момент совсем ребенком.

— Конечно нет, — отвечает Уэйд без промедления. Он немного сбит с толку, все еще иногда возвращается мыслями к убитому наркоторговцу и думает о том, что чуть не потерял самого дорогого в его жизни человека из-за какого-то алгоритма, который так и не удалось добыть. Он точно не злится, больше похоже на грусть, либо даже не страх перед неизвестностью.

— Не хочешь поговорить о том, из-за чего ты ушел? — спрашивает Питер, но прячет взгляд, рассматривая содержимое стакана.

Уэйд не хочет. Правда не хочет, но понимает, как это выглядит со стороны: сбежал с задания и неделю не появлялся дома, после чего как ни в чем не бывало пришел в больничное крыло после того, как Паучок чуть не расстался с жизнью.

— Если ты хочешь, то давай обсудим. Я могу лишь сказать в свое оправдание, что поступил неправильно. Испугался и не решался вернуться к тебе. Это глупо, трусливо и больше не повторится.

— Я все же разочаровал тебя, — голос Питера звучит грустно, но взгляд все такой же теплый, может, даже слишком мудрый для его совсем еще юного лица.

— Я бы так не сказал, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Ты не можешь разочаровать меня, я об этом уже говорил. Просто мне нужно время, чтобы все осознать, немного переосмыслить твой идеальный образ в своей голове. Поверь, Питер, ты идеален, просто будто бы вырос, а я оказался к этому не готов. Когда я оглядываюсь на случившееся, то понимаю, что ты все сделал правильно.

Питер серьезно кивает и на несколько секунд прикрывает глаза. Трещинки на его губах окрашиваются от сока красным цветом, и даже в этом Уэйду видится какой-то сакральный смысл, что делает его Паучка другим в сравнении со всеми людьми в этой вселенной.

— Я хочу сделать так, чтобы тебе не приходилось этого делать.

— Чего? — Уэйд забирает пустой стакан, но крутит его в руках, чтобы не отвлекать их от разговора лишними телодвижениями.

— Убивать. Чтобы тебе не приходилось кого-то наказывать.

Уэйд морщится, будто от зубной боли. Паучок пытается взять на себя его грехи, вымазаться в том, что вытекает из его, Дэдпула, гнилой помойной души. Его все еще заботит то, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь, и глупо ожидать, что он когда-нибудь с этим смирится.

— Я не перестану убивать. Для меня это единственный способ быть полезным этому дрянному миру, и это не может сделать меня еще хуже, чем оно есть. Даже скорее наоборот. А вот тебя это уничтожит, малыш.

— Я тоже считаю, что то, что ты делаешь — справедливо. И необходимо. Но я уверен, что могу что-нибудь сделать, — Питер склоняет голову набок и внимательно разглядывает Уэйда, скользя взглядом по его лицу.

— Ты можешь больше не помогать мне при заказах, этого будет достаточно.

— Хорошо, — Питер чешет нос и морщится. Веснушки особенно сильно выделяются на бледной коже.

Уэйд берет его ладонь в свою, подносит к губам и целует, после чего говорит очень-очень тихо:

— Пожалуйста, Паучок, не делай этого снова. Ты пытался отправиться в то единственное место, куда я не смогу пойти за тобой.

Питер приоткрывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но до него доходит, что Уэйд говорит о смерти.

— Я хочу всегда быть рядом с тобой.

Питер соглашается с тем, что ему нужен больничный, и уже пару недель сидит дома. Он читает, играет в компьютерные игры и при любой возможности жмется к Уэйду, будто очень соскучился. Даже скорее изголодался. Уэйд тоже ощущает что-то подобное, поскольку в последнее время они не особо близки, когда Питер пребывает в бесконечной усталости от слишком большого количества дел. Он решает также остаться дома, не берет заказы и отключает телефон. Иногда ему кажется, что у них медовый месяц, настолько все спокойно и нежно. Уютно.

Он пользуется свободным временем, чтобы начать подбирать варианты для покупки квартиры. Сначала Питер со смущением отрицает такую необходимость, но потом подключается к просмотру предложений риэлторских агентств. Он обычно прижимается к Уэйду сбоку, кладет подбородок на его плечо и критикует все, что видит, морща нос и высказываясь по поводу недостатков возможной жилплощади. В какой-то момент Уэйду даже кажется, что он специально вредничает, чтобы поспорить. Но в редкие моменты, когда Паучок говорит: «Эта ничего, нравится», он чувствует себя самым счастливым и утягивает его в кровать.

Питер отвратительно готовит по рецептам из интернета, по ночам шуршит книгами и спит до обеда, утром развалившись на простынях и представляя взгляду самое очаровательное и соблазнительное зрелище.

Питер показывает ему чертежи дронов с одной из орбитальных станций и говорит, что их там сотни, если не тысячи. Уэйд рассматривает не совсем понятные ему документы и осознает, какая огромная боевая мощь сосредоточена в одних руках. В руках Тони Старка. Он не отвлекает Питера от работы, когда тот закапывается в изучение этого оружия массового поражения, потому что понимает, что тому необходимо чувствовать себя полезным и делать хоть что-то, пока он не выходит на патрули и не принимает участие в миссиях. Лучше пускай расчеты для Старка, чем очередное задание, где снова кого-нибудь убьют на его глазах. Питер чешет карандашом нос и пускает на печать новую порцию таблиц, не замечая, что за ним наблюдают. Он сидит в старой футболке Уэйда, поджав под себя ноги, и выглядит таким юным и безмятежным. От его вида щемит сердце.

— Ты прекрасен, Паучок, — Уэйд не знает, почему хочется сказать это именно сейчас. Питер отвлекается от расчетов и одаривает его самой теплой из своих улыбок, затем снова возвращается к работе. Выглядит очень расслабленным и довольным жизнью, похоже, что-то решил для себя, смог унять невроз и успокоиться, скинув тот груз, что тяготит его последние месяцы.

Но Уэйду отчего-то неспокойно. Радует, что Питер больше не страдает из-за всего, что произошло, но, в то же время, не удается подавить беспокойство. Он привык доверять внутреннему предчувствию, и оно не сигналит об опасности, но как будто чего-то выжидает.

Уэйд резко встает с дивана, подходит к Питеру и поднимает его на руки, чего тот не ожидает и вскрикивает.

— Я краду тебя. Скажи чертежам, что у тебя будет секс, а после пицца с ананасами. Тебе некогда.

— Пока-пока, дроны, мне тут обещают что-то интересное, — смеется Питер и обнимает его за шею.

Эта квартира нравится Уэйду. Несмотря на то, что она крошечная, в ней сложно разойтись по разным углам, стены довольно тонкие, а соседи любят громко включать музыку. Любили. Нет, никаких убийств! Лишь разговор. И все, они затихли, возможно, даже съехали. Но несмотря на все это, Уэйду нравится. Это место наполнено для него особым уютом: первый в его жизни настоящий дом, куда хочется возвращаться.

Ванна, большая и удобная — странный, не вписывающийся в общую тесноту элемент. Они сидят в ней вдвоем: Уэйд, положив голову на бортик с заботливо постеленным полотенцем, а Питер между его ног, откинувшись на грудь. Немного расслабиться после секса в теплой воде, продолжая наслаждаться обществом друг друга — это стоит сделать обязательным ритуалом. Питер берет его ладонь и переплетает пальцы. Уэйд целует его в висок, наслаждаясь щекочущими лицо отросшими кудрями. Они болтают о какой-то ерунде, и, хотя Уэйд внимательно слушает, говорит все же больше Питер. Дэдпул легко сдает звание болтливого наемника, по-своему радуясь тому, что темы, которые они затрагивают, никак не связаны с Мстителями, миссиями и преступниками. Он достаточно наслушался за последние месяцы, поэтому обсуждать новый сезон сериала, который они так ждут, особенно приятно.

— Нужна квартира с большой ванной. Эта, конечно, хороша, но сексом в ней заниматься неудобно, — говорит Уэйд, когда в разговоре наступает небольшая пауза.

— Я все еще не уверен, что мне нравится идея с квартирой, — хмыкает Питер и вытягивает ноги, дотягиваясь ступнями до края ванной. Они, конечно, не помещаются, и он закидывает их на бортик.

— Не хочешь жить со мной? — Уэйд прикусывает Питеру ухо одними губами, и тот пытается уйти от касания, что невозможно, когда ты зажат между чьими-то ногами.

— Я уже живу с тобой, вообще-то, — ладонь прикрывает ухо, и Уэйд прижимается к ней щекой.

— У нас скоро третья годовщина, хочу сделать нам такой подарок.

— Мне не нужно что-то такое дарить, это перебор.

— Нам, Паучок, нам. Это годовщина, не все только тебе, помнишь. Для меня не перебор, возьму все излишество на себя любимого.

Питер издает тихий смешок, и Уэйд решает оставить эту тему. Он понимает его смущение, но очень хочет сделать жизнь Питера комфортной и полной всего, что тот пожелает. Если он не желает эту квартиру, то Уэйд выберет такую, что тот полюбил ее с первого взгляда и не смог отказаться. Для него есть что-то сокровенное в том, чтобы обрести общий дом. Может, они не на той стадии, когда заводят собаку и знакомят родителей, но квартира становится идеей фикс.

— Вода остывает, пора выбираться, малыш.

— Еще пять минуточек, — мурчит Питер, берет ладони Уэйда и обнимает себя ими.

— Для тебя все шесть.

Уэйд просыпается ночью и шарит по простыне рядом с собой рукой, но обнаруживает, что он в кровати один. Это осознание мигом прогоняет сон, он садится и оглядывается. Может, у него и нет такого зрения, чтобы видеть в темноте, но тут же приходит осознание, что в квартире никого, кроме него, нет. Он поднимается и все же осматривается, проверяет ванную и кухню, затем звонит Питеру и отправляет несколько смс: сначала взволнованных, а потом гневных и требовательных. Ничего. Некоторое время он мерит шагами пространство маленькой кухни, затем идет к шкафу, натягивает костюм и выходит на улицу.

В начале их с Паучком общения он иногда удивлялся своей удаче, благодаря которой периодически натыкался на него во времясупергеройских патрулей. В какой-то момент удалось вычислить закономерность — Питер выбирал разные районы в разные дни недели, проверял одни и те же места, имел несколько точек обзора, с которых вслушивался в ночной город и оценивал ситуацию. Уэйд размышляет, где он может встретить Паучка сегодня, и ему кажется, что привычный алгоритм сбивается, и нет смысла искать по обыкновенному маршруту. Ноги сами ведут его до их места сбора.

Он почти не удивлен, когда видит на крыше Питера. Тот сидит на краю, по обыкновению свесив ноги, и его фигурка выглядит слишком маленькой на фоне огромных небоскребов. Раньше Уэйд не замечал этого, но сейчас останавливается и некоторое время рассматривает представшую картину.

На Питере нет маски, и он явно не замечает чужого присутствия, поскольку испуганно вздрагивает, когда Уэйд подходит к нему и садится рядом. Некоторое время они сидят в тишине. Все снова выглядит каким-то неправильным: раньше Уэйд бы сразу накинулся на своего Паучка с расспросами, после чего бы крепко обнял. Сейчас ему не хочется ничего спрашивать, не хочется ничего знать и слышать. Словно то хрупкое молчание, те пара недель спокойствия прямо сейчас разрушаются и превращаются в прах.

Весенний прохладный ветер треплет волосы Питера, и Уэйд в очередной раз отмечает про себя, как же он красив. Сейчас особенно похож на ангела, что вот-вот спрыгнет вниз и расправит крылья. Но Уэйд так же думает о том, что он скорее падет, чем взлетит.

— Мне нужно тебе что-то рассказать, — Питер поворачивается к нему и смотрит почти равнодушно, будто их встреча на крыше сама собой разумеющаяся, и не было никакого ночного побега. Уэйд тяжело вздыхает и кивает. Он ненавидит недосказанности и сюрпризы так сильно, что у него ломит виски от напряжения.

— Можешь меня обнять перед этим? — просьбу еле слышно за шумом города, но Питеру и не всегда нужны слова, чтобы донести что-то до него.

Они одновременно тянутся навстречу друг другу, и Уэйд так крепко прижимает Питера к себе, что выбивает из его легких воздух. Он утыкается носом в его макушку и сильнее стискивает пальцы на спине, гладит выпирающие косточки позвоночника и мечтает о том, чтобы время остановилось на этом моменте, и то, что будет дальше, попросту никогда не произошло.

— Я хочу обнимать тебя вечность. Сидеть вот так и чувствовать твое тепло, — говорит Уэйд вслух, немного ослабляет объятия и отклоняется, чтобы видеть лицо. Питер сидит с закрытыми глазами и словно тоже пытается впитать момент целиком и без остатка.

— Что ты хотел сказать? — говорить прямо, по существу. Как Уэйд всегда и делает.

Питер открывает глаза и кривится, словно происходящее приносит ему невыносимые страдания.

— Я выслеживал одну банду довольно долгое время. Понимал же, чувствовал, что они что-то замышляют, но ни разу не смог поймать их на чем-то достаточно криминальном, чтобы обезвредить и сдать полиции. В тот вечер, когда я пришел к тебе на задание… — он делает небольшую паузу и набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, — задание, где целью был тот парень, что использовал детский труд для фасовки наркотиков, как раз следил за ними. Потом я неделю снова наблюдал за бандой, понимая, что что-то должно случиться, но оно никак не случалось и не случалось. Дальше ты знаешь: я был ранен, потом дал себе немного отдохнуть. Это было большой ошибкой, я не имею права на отдых.

Уэйду неприятны его слова. Эти две недели были настолько нужны, как глоток свежего воздуха, а Питер обесценивает их парой холодных фраз.

— В общем, вчера произошла череда взрывов в метро, я видел по новостям. Среди захваченных террористов были те бандиты, за которыми я следил. Понимаешь, я должен был их обезвредить до того, как они убили стольких людей. Этого бы не случилось, прислушайся я к себе, если бы не стал ждать законного обоснования и искать улики. Я это понял еще тогда, когда был с тобой на задании, но колебался.

Уэйд поднимает ладонь, призывая его замолчать. Питер уже сбивается и тараторит так, что речь становится неразборчивой. Но не поэтому он останавливает его, а потому что больше не хочет слышать, слушать, обрабатывать информацию в своем мозгу и понимать смысл сказанного.

— Я мог это предотвратить.

— Питер, не нужно.

— Я мог спасти жизни стольких людей, если бы не цеплялся за свои принципы, что ничего не стоят в реальном мире.

— Питер, прекрати, это не так.

— Уэйд, ты знаешь, что я прав. Ты сам так живешь.

— Замолкни! — кричать в данной ситуации не самое мудрое решение, но Уэйд не может сдержать накатывающую злость. Они оба вскакивают, и Питер немного пятится. Его взгляд становится колким, а слова звучат холодно:

— Ты — лицемер! Ты требуешь от меня этой «идеальности», превозносишь, а каждый мой промах воспринимаешь как удар в самое сердце.

— Это не так!

— Так прекрати это, посмотри на меня! Вот он я, Уэйд, такой же убийца, и я тоже имею свои принципы, просто теперь они другие, — губы Питера дергаются, словно он борется с желанием расплакаться. Он так посвежел за то время, что отдыхал, но теперь снова истончается и начинает выглядеть болезненно. Уэйд молчит, он не может сейчас уйти, но и обнять Питера не готов.

— Мне важно, чтобы ты принял меня. Ничто не важно, никто не важен, лишь бы ты поддерживал меня. Мне так не хватает твоих слов, когда ты говорил, что я поступаю правильно. Я так запутался и не уверен ни в чем.

— Я тоже, — честно отвечает Уэйд.

Питер всхлипывает и вцепляется пальцами в волосы. Ему больно. И Уэйд понимает, что не должен быть причиной этого.

— Паучок.

— Хочешь послушать, что было дальше? Чтобы окончательно выжечь с моего лба свою печать: «Одобрено»?

Уэйд кривится от его грубого тона и качает головой. Не хочет, но должен.

— Я нашел вторую часть группы и устранил их всех до одного, выследил каждого. Больше не будет терактов, я этого не допущу, — Питер шатается и оступается, чуть не соскальзывая вниз. Уэйд хочет его поддержать, но тот резко отстраняется, делая несколько шагов назад. Его ведет, и он спрыгивает с бортика на саму крышу. Глаза Питера полны холодной решимости, но тело подводит.

— Давай я отведу тебя домой, ладно? — ласково, насколько позволяет ситуация, просит Уэйд.

— Не нужно, я не пойду домой. Нет больше сил всех вокруг разочаровать. Я защитник, а не мягкая игрушка, которую все хотят потискать, — Питер снова шатается, будто пьян, и опирается рукой о стену. Его знобит, а на лбу выступает холодный пот.

— Паучок, пожалуйста. Я приму это, обещаю, только дай мне отнести тебя домой.

— Я все сделаю, Уэйд. Больше не будет преступлений, и мы сможем отдохнуть.

Глаза Питера закатываются, и он все же падает. Уэйд успевает подхватить его и прижать к себе. Все складывается хуже некуда, и он ощущает свою причастность к этому.

Питер приходит в себя и смотрит в потолок пустым взглядом уже около часа. Уэйд утирает его лоб мокрым полотенцем, поправляет одеяло и несколько раз спрашивает, не хочет ли он чего. Если чего и хочет, то молчит, изредка моргая. У него не потрясенный вид, скорее очень задумчивый. Через какое-то время он садится на кровати и нерешительно тянется к руке Уэйда, будто не уверен, что может его касаться. Он берет его ладонь в свою и, не встретив сопротивления, прижимается к боку, по обыкновению пряча лицо в изгибе шеи. Уэйд тяжело вздыхает и сильнее стискивает его ладонь. Он ничего не решил и не знает, что конкретно должен решить. Уйти? Ни за что. Поговорить? Больше похоже на правду.

— Я не хотел, — тихо говорит Питер, и его голос немного приглушенный, так как лица он от его шеи не отрывает, щекоча губами кожу. Чего конкретноне хотел, он не говорит, но Уэйд находит в себе силы кивнуть.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь из того, что ты говорил обычно, — просит Питер.

— Что именно?

— За что мне придется тебя ущипнуть.

Уэйд тяжело сглатывает. Он уверен, что все еще считает Питера лучшим на свете, но сказать ему, что он одобряет его действия, значит соврать. А у них доверие. Это не изменилось.

Питер отстраняется и смотрит выжидающе, затем прикрывает глаза и грустно кивает.

— Я сделаю все лучше, — говорит он и закусывает губу. — Обещаю, все будет хорошо, ты сможешь сказать, что я прав.

Теперь очередь Уэйда кивнуть, что он и делает. В голове проносится мысль, а нет ли действительно его вины в том, что принципы Питера пошатнулись, что это его дурное влияние. Он так хотел дотянуться до чего-то хорошего, до его сияния, что не заметил, как испачкал ангела с ног до головы своей гнилью. Но как так? Если кто и поддерживает Человека-паука в его действиях, то это Дэдпул. А теперь он, похоже, занимает другую позицию, и не знает, как об этом сказать такому грустному, испуганному и запутавшемуся Питеру. Уэйду иногда самому хочется, чтобы кто-то помог прибрать бардак в его безумной голове, и с этим успешно помогал ему Паучок. А теперь, когда его очередь, то он попросту не знает, как.

— Я люблю тебя, малыш, — говорит он, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

— Мы можем поужинать, будто все хорошо? — Питер смотрит на него очень пристально, а потом закрывает глаза и широко улыбается.

— Все и так хорошо, — отвечает Уэйд и внутренне ненавидит себя за эту почти ложь. Питер продолжает улыбаться и снова обнимает его.

Уэйд думает о том, что нужно заказать пиццу, как Питер привстает и льнет нему, обводя языком ушную раковину. Он не успевает среагировать, как Питер уже вскользь ведет губами по его щеке и за подбородок поворачивает к себе, требовательно целуя. Уэйд отвечает прежде, чем успевает подумать. У него будто на подкорке высечено, что поцелуи с Паучком нельзя пропускать и оставлять без внимания. Ловким движением Питер перемещается и седлает его колени, сразу прижимаясь ближе, и с напором возобновляет поцелуй. Уэйд обнимает за талию, но приходит в себя и пытается отстраниться.

— Что такое? — Питер смотрит вопросительно и даже немного обиженно. Он снова тянется к лицу Уэйда, но тот уклоняется, и Питер губами скользит по его щеке, глядя ему в глаза, оставаясь очень близко. Уэйд хорошо знает этот взгляд, и никогда ему не сопротивляется, наоборот, использует как сигнал, что пора действовать. Сейчас лучше смотреть в сторону, чтобы не угодить в ловушку: он всегда хочет Паучка, и отказывать ему просто ужасно.

Питер ведет рукой по его шее, переходит на грудь, затем на живот. Он легко надавливает пальцами, стискивая ткань футболки, и опускается ниже. Уэйд глубоко вздыхает, стараясь унять дрожь предвкушения.

— Малыш, давай поедим, а потом обсудим все…

Питер сжимает его член через ткань домашних штанов и снова придвигается ближе, щекоча ухо дыханием. Он издает какой-то нереальный звук, возбужденный, игривый, между мурчанием и стоном.

— Блять.

Питер ласкает медленно, потираясь щекой и носом о его шею. Уэйд прикрывает глаза и немного откидывается назад, позволяя ему пройтись языком от кадыка до подбородка. Это точно фетиш: Паучок, лижущий его уродливую кожу без капли отвращения. Ладони сами собой сжимают ягодицы, приподнимая и пододвигая к себе вплотную.

— Ты нужен мне, — шепчет Питер ему в губы, после чего целует. Вразрез этой нежности он запускает руку в его штаны и стискивает член уже без преград в виде ткани. Уэйд гортанно стонет, заставляет Питера откинуться немного, чтобы покрывать его ключицы грубоватыми поцелуями. Паучок очень гибкий и так изящно выгибает спину, что в этом снова мерещится что-то библейское. Единственное, что не вписывается в картину — рука, быстро ласкающая его член.

Питер выпрямляет спину и соскальзывает с колен Уэйда, хотя он сам был уверен, что уже не выпустит эту задницу из рук. Новая волна возбуждения охватывает его тело, когда Питер встает на колени между его ног и прижимается щекой к бедру, очень близко, но не касаясь паха. Уэйд раздвигает ноги шире, и Питер утыкается носом ему в живот, а губами сжимает член через ткань. Он снова издает этот мурчащий пошлый звук, приподнимается и коротко лижет Уэйда в живот, тем временем немного приспуская его штаны.

Уэйд уже не в состоянии думать, правильно они поступают или нет, не помнит, что хотел сказать и как поступить. Когда Питер поднимает на него взгляд и медленно берет в рот, сознание наполняется тягучим возбуждением, вытесняя любые тревоги. Уэйд не сможет оторваться от его черных глаз, даже если начнется Третья мировая. Питер делает несколько движений, беря неглубоко, затем облизывает головку, продолжая смотреть пристально, даже с лукавой усмешкой. Он все же прикрывает глаза, в этот момент берет глубже и помогает себе руками. Уэйд стонет сквозь плотно сжатые губы, немного откидывается назад и кладет ладонь Питеру на затылок, не подталкивая его, но ощутимо зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Питер все делает изумительно: меняет темп, время от времени вылизывает только головку, сразу за тем беря его так член глубоко, что он чувствует, как упирается в расслабленное горло.

Питер выпускает его член изо рта и прижимается к нему щекой, потираясь. Уэйд разочарованно стонет и слабо дергает его за волосы, без слов прося продолжения. Усмешка на лице Питера становится очень явной, но теплой и азартной, будто он дразнится, как мальчишка, что побеждает друга в игре. В то же время, он осознает, кто хозяин положения. Уэйд перемещает руку с его затылка на лицо, просовывает большой палец между покрасневших губ и оттягивает их в сторону, заставляя открыть рот шире. Ему кажется, что Паучок пытается свести его, Дэдпула, с ума, когда прикрывает глаза и протяжно стонет. Питер делает пару движений руками по всей длине, особенно потирая головку, затем выпускает изо рта палец и снова обхватывает член Уэйда губами. Он пускает в ход язык и немного отклоняется, чтобы снова посмотреть в глаза. Он двигается быстрее, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Уэйд знает: когда Питер возбужден, его глаза становятся почти черными, невозможно отделить взглядом радужку от зрачка. И еще неизвестно, что заводит больше: то, что Питер делает, или то, как смотрит. Удовольствие становится слишком сильным, на грани с реальностью. Уэйд подается немного вперед, и Питер улавливает сигнал, беря глубже. Уэйд даже не предпринимает попыток сдержать не просто стон, почти крик, когда заканчивает, и очень жалеет, что закрыл в этот момент глаза.

Питер отстраняется и садится: все это время он стоял на коленях. «Как при молитве», — думает Уэйд и кривится от пошлой мысли, скорее неприятной, чем благоговейной. Он поправляет штаны и тянет к Паучку руки, чтобы поднять его с пола, но тот мотает головой и встает сам.

— Мне надо в душ, — говорит он кратко и смущенно прячет глаза.

Уэйд не успевает ничего ответить, как Питер сбегает в направлении ванной. Когда удается немного приходит в себя, а сердце перестает биться как бешеное, то Уэйд ощущает, что запутался еще больше.

Питер садится на диван, подтаскивает ноутбук и снова изучает документы. Уэйд смотрит на него, и думает, что их тот самый, самый важный поцелуй случился именно здесь, и сидели они примерно так же. В какой-то момент кажется, что он может переместиться во времени в тот момент, стоит закрыть глаза. И он снова положит голову к Питеру на колени, а тот наклонится и легко его поцелует. И что дальше они будут целоваться весь вечер, иногда прерываясь на подготовку к экзамену.

«Можно я тебя поцелую?».

Уэйд думает о том, что бы он спросил у Питера сейчас. «Как нам все исправить?», «Что нам с этим делать?», «Я так люблю тебя, но я в таком смятении».

Последнее не вопрос, но отражает его ощущения.

Он смотрит на профиль Питера, на его вздернутый аккуратный веснушчатый нос, на хмурые брови, на поджатые губы, затем зажмуривается. В голове не укладывается, что этот мальчишка может хладнокровно убивать людей. С другой стороны, это попытказащитить невиновных. Но предвосхищать события — это не совсем правильно даже по меркам Дэдпула. По крайней мере, нового Дэдпула, который работает вместе с Человеком-пауком, если верить тем вырезкам из газет на их стене. Презумпцию невиновности никто не отменял. Устранять потенциальные угрозы — разве это правильно? Где-то он уже об этом слышал.

Как же далеко зашли его мысли. Откуда столько морали? Когда они с Человеком-пауком успели поменяться местами, что он готов читать ему нотации?

Он приоткрывает глаза и видит перед собой лицо Питера, который придвигается вплотную и нависает над ним. Это неожиданно, но испуга нет. Питер улыбается и говорит с такой нежностью, что у Уэйда скручивает все нутро:

— Можно я тебя поцелую?

Уэйд медленно кивает, и Питер прижимается губами к его губам. Поцелуй легкий, почти невесомый. Когда Питер отстраняется и отползает обратно в свой угол дивана, его улыбка становится еще теплее.

Нельзя говорить Мстителям, и даже наоборот — важно, чтобы они не узнали. Какими бы приятными людьми они не были, устранят угрозу. Даже если угроза — самый очаровательный супергерой Нью-Йорка. Необходимо все уладить самому, чтобы Питер был в безопасности. Но какая-то часть него говорит: «А кто защитит людей от Питера, Уэйд? У него есть сила и интеллект, это опасная смесь, когда дело касается праведных дел, опаснее злого умысла».

Уэйд поднимается и уходит на кухню, где закрывает лицо руками и с силой давит пальцами на переносицу. Хочется выть в голос, как раненому зверю, но он лишь стискивает посильнее зубы и запрокидывает голову, хватая ртом воздух.

Приходится проявить чудеса убеждения и упорства, чтобы отправиться на миссию с Питером вместо Соколиного глаза. Ему приходится дважды поглумиться над его детьми, чтобы Клинт со смехом подтвердил Капитану Америке, что Дэдпул кандидатура получше.

Он никогда не был на миссиях с самим Кэпом, Соколом или Зимним солдатом. Своеобразный тройственный союз, что не против его присутствия, но не хотят доверять ему прикрывать их спину. Не страшно. Ему на них наплевать, в конце концов, он помогает этому сборищу любителей пафосных речей только ради Паучка, чтобы в случае чего быть рядом и поймать пулю вместо него.

Питер дремлет, пока он управляет квинджетом, и после мягкой посадки, а они с Наташей частенько спорят, кто лучший пилот, Уэйд еще несколько минут разглядывает его безмятежное лицо. Смотреть на спящих, конечно, та еще жуть, но он любит наблюдать за Паучком, когда морщинка на его лбу разглаживается.

Как обычно и бывает, когда информацию о миссии собирают Мстители, все идет не по плану. Невозможно понять, как у них это получается, сам Уэйд всегда настолько прорабатывает план до деталей, что шанс облажаться становится минимальным. У Мстителей все с точностью наоборот: чем больше неожиданностей, тем лучше.

Уэйд сплевывает кровь и присаживается, чтобы спрятаться за стойкой. Она выглядит довольно надежно, чтобы защитить от пуль, но, когда случается очередь из автомата, он получает несколько дыр в животе. Паучок отцепляется от потолка, чтобы избежать той же участи, и приземляется рядом. Действуя на голых инстинктах Уэйд теснит его за себя, не обращая внимание на ранение. Боль кажется ему какой-то отдаленной, будто не его, когда он чувствует, как Питер прижимается лбом к его спине, весь сжавшись, и тяжело дышит.

— Ты в порядке? — быстро спрашивает он, не оглядываясь.

— Да.

Они поднимаются одновременно, Уэйд делает несколько выстрелов, а Питер выныривает из-за его спины сбоку и пускает паутину. Дэдпул не промахивается, поэтому попадает по ногам и в плечи. Паучок не промахивается, поэтому оружие оказывается выбито из рук противников, а раненые ноги сцеплены плотной паутиной.

Уэйд делает несколько глубоких вдохов, и они позволяют себе короткую передышку, чтобы раны на животе успели хотя бы немного затянуться. Паучок берет его под руку и прижимается, словно пытается утешить и забрать часть боли. Хочется сказать, что все уже в порядке, но зачем врать.

— Я буду в порядке, ты же знаешь.

— Мне все равно каждый раз страшно.

Они не находят ничего из того, что должны: лаборатории наполовину пусты, персонала почти нет, а охраны море. Похоже, что все максимально быстро свернули и переправили в другое место, но никто не говорит, куда.

— Думаю, Щ.И.Т. заставит их говорить, — пренебрежительно говорит Уэйд, стягивая одного из захваченных ученых веревкой. Он мастер по связыванию людей друг с другом, но лучше Паучку не знать, что так нужно меньше груза для отправки тел на дно.

— Если бы мы пришли немного раньше, знали бы заранее, то могли бы уже все уладить, — Питер заламывает руки за спину и дергано ходит из стороны в сторону.

Уэйд следит за мельтешением и разводит руками:

— Тут не поспоришь, но все вопросы к информаторам Щ.И.Т. Да и смысл сейчас играть в «если бы».

Одна из самых нелюбимых игр. Еще хуже сюрпризов, так как может надолго лишить сна. Питер садится за один из компьютеров и что-то усиленно печатает, пока Уэйд следит за пленниками. Некоторые из них смотрят на него враждебно, почти с вызовом, а другие прячут глаза. Они никого не убили, и это радует.

Питер запускает на компьютере видеоролик и немного отклоняется, чтобы открыть обзор. Они молча смотрят видео одного из экспериментов, судя по всему, неудачных. Не нужно звука, чтобы ощутить, насколько все кошмарно. Уэйд трет пальцами переносицу и понимает, что Питер все это время сидит, отвернувшись от экрана, и наблюдает за ним.

— Я знаю, где другая база, информация больше не нужна, — говорит он.

— И?

Питер кивает в сторону пленных:

— Они сделали это.

Уэйд сначала кивает, а потом понимает, к чему тот ведет и поднимает руки, призывая всех успокоиться:

— Воу, вот только не надо.

— Ты в курсе, что их ждет всего лишь заключение под стражу, даже не в обычной тюрьме?

— Паучок.

— А еще, что Щ.И.Т. вербует тех ученых, что могут оказаться полезными? Даже несмотря на те эксперименты, что мы сейчас увидели?

— Блять, — им попросту манипулируют. Может, у Питера не хватает совести сказать: «Эй, вспомни про «Оружие Икс», но он точно знает, куда давить. Это злит, это выбивает из колеи. Уэйд не может решить, его злость сейчас направлена на тех ученых, что сидят связанные, или же на Питер, что так решительно пытается его убедить в своей правоте. Не говоря, при этом, ни слова о том, чего хочет.

— Зачем, Паучок? Отпусти это, пускай дальше разбираются другие.

— Они даже не могут собрать информацию нормально, не могут прийти вовремя и уладить все качественно. Я не отправил пока отчет, можно сказать все, что угодно. Где база мы знаем. Я не удивлюсь, если во время прохождения по всем структурам кто-то из этих ублюдков вовсе потеряется, так и не дойдя до тюрьмы или до отработки на секретном объекте.

Уэйд пытается успокоить дыхание и сжимает сильнее рукоятки катан, но лучшим решением сейчас будет вовсе убрать их за спину.

— Они опасны в дальнейшем. Они уже совершили ужасные вещи, и вполне реально, что у них будет возможность сделать что-то похуже в будущем, — Питер почти шепчет, подходя ближе, и Уэйд уверен, что, если бы на нем не было маски, он бы загипнотизировал его как змея мышь перед тем, как сожрать.

— Паучок. Ты этого не сделаешь. Я тебе не позволю. Прекрати марать себя, умоляю.

Питер опускает голову, задумываясь о чем-то. Он опускает плечи, и Уэйду всегда хочется обнять его в этот момент, загородить от всего мира и попытаться освободить от груза, что тот на себя взваливает.

Питер делает шаг назад и говорит очень тихо:

— Прости. Это необходимо. Я хочу защитить людей.

До того, как Уэйд успевает что-либо сказать или сделать, он подходит ближе к пленникам и срывает с себя маску.

— Я — Питер Паркер, — говорит он громко и трясет головой, чтобы убрать упавшие на лоб пряди волос, а после поворачивается обратно к Уэйду и смотрит очень грустно, словно происходящее причиняет ему страшную боль. — Я тоже этого не хочу, но нужно.

До Уэйда медленно доходит, что только что произошло: Паучок выдал себя целой группе преступников, которые дальше будут проходить допросы в разных структурах, предстанут перед судом, попадут в тюрьму. Питер отмахивается от тайны личности, точно зная, что Уэйд не может допустить, чтобы ему грозила опасность. Он скрипит зубами и зажмуривается на мгновение.

— Ты говнюк! — выкрикивает он, не в силах сдержать ярость. — Черт бы тебя побрал! Это несправедливо!

Питер продолжает следить за ним с тем же печальным выражением лица, затем переводит костюм в боевой режим.

— Даже не смей, — быстро бросает Уэйд, проходя мимо него в сторону пленных. — Чтобы не двинулся с этого места. Я сам со всем разберусь.

Ему все это время казалось, что общество Питера помогает хотя бы немного очиститься, хотя бы в его глазах. Что Паучок знает, как правильно, и Уэйду остается только совершать ошибки, чтобы слушать его высокий недовольный голос. Пока он медленно достает катаны, чувствуя спиной внимательный взгляд, то думает, что Паучок продолжает оставаться идеальным, каким и был изначально, когда они с Дэдпулом встретились: он неукоснительно следует принципам и защищает людей любой ценой. Уэйд снова чувствует, что превращается в палача, и ему очень хочется смириться с тем, что он пачкает руки в крови вместо Паучка, но не получается.

Они молчат весь путь до базы, Уэйд отводит взгляд, пока Питер передает носитель с информацией Кэпу.

— Никто не выжил, — отчитывается он.

Уэйд пытается сделать вид, что ему все равно, когда Кэп смотрит на него укоризненно. Ему правда все равно, но, когда такой же взгляд получает Паучок, становится тяжко. Ему хочется встряхнуть Питера как следует, а затем загородить от Кэпа и крикнуть: «Это я всех прирезал, отстать от него!».

Хочется соврать, словно это поможет притвориться, что все хорошо.

Хочется пойти и залезть в душ, и чтобы никто не разговаривал с ним в ближайшие часы. Когда Кэп уходит, Питер робко берет его за руку и снова смотрит этим своим печальным взглядом, который можно сравнить с щенячьим. Уэйд хватает его за предплечье и молча тащит с собой подальше от базы. Питер немного растерян, но послушно плетется следом. Они останавливаются поодаль, чтобы никто не мог подслушать. Уэйд отпускает Питера и довольно сильно встряхивает его за плечи, как хотел сделать. Не ожидав такого, тот с опаскойотпрыгивает, но в глаза не смотрит, явно осознавая, что сделал не так и чем вызвал злость Уэйда.

— Так нельзя, Питер.

— Прости, правда, прости. Я обещаю, Уэйд, тебе больше не придется этого делать, никогда. Я клянусь, прости меня. Никогда, понимаешь? Ты будешь счастлив.

— Ты понимаешь, что не в этом дело? Я злюсь не из-за того, что убил тех парней под твоим давлением, а что тебе это кажется нормальным.

— Они это заслужили! — обиженно восклицает Питер, но ближе не подходит.

— Все из них? До одного? Ты в этом так уверен? А вдруг там были ученые, которых завербовали силой, шантажируя убийством семьи?

Глаза Питера расширяются в испуге.

— Или кто-то был не в курсе, над чем работает? Какие-то расчеты.

— Нет, пожалуйста…

— Либо охранник был на пропускном пункте, и понятия не имел, что охраняет. Неплохая вахта, чтобы прокормить детей, да? — безжалостно продолжает Уэйд, хотя у него от испуганного вида Паучка сжимается сердце. Питер глубоко и быстро дышит, будто у него сейчас случится паническая атака. Уэйд усилием воли запрещает себе сейчас подходить к нему и пытаться утешить.

— Я всегда проверяю досконально свои цели. Только благодаря этому ты доверился мне, а не стал избегать, не приписал к врагам. Даже я, наемник убийца и псих.

— Ты не псих, — тихо говорит Питер, но Уэйд его раздраженно перебивает:

— Человек-паук не должен быть глупым озлобленным и неразборчивым ублюдком. Он в сто раз лучше Дэдпула, а ведет себя как малолетний жестокий кретин.

Ему не по себе от собственных слов, думает, не перегнул ли палку. Питер стоит молча и что-то обдумывает. Его взгляд стекленеет, а выражение лица становится тоскливым. Уэйду нравятся эти эмоции. Он хочет их видеть, хочет знать, что Паучку не все равно, что он все еще, как бы это банально не звучало, хороший. Что тот вечно всех жалеющий парнишка, что не смог ему даже в свое время хребет переломить, чтобы избавиться от преследования, все еще здесь.

— Ты научил меня этому. Проверять тщательно, оценивать, решать. По сути, ты дал мне право судить. Так прекрати и ты быть палачом.

— Ты прав. Ты чертовски прав, я было чуть не совершил фатальную ошибку, — Питер все еще смотрит испуганно, но с облегчением, с осознанием чего-то важного и приятного.

— Это ты всегда был прав, Паучок, мне просто нужно было тебе напомнить.

— Нужен другой расчет, — бормочет Питер, словно его мысли вырываются наружу, как иногда бывает у самого Уэйда. — Дэдпул никогда не был хуже Человека-паука, он просто такой, какой он есть. Я люблю его. Я так люблю его!

Питер поднимает на него почти благоговейный взгляд и стремительно движется навстречу. Уэйд устало вздыхает и притягивает его к себе, чтобы обнять и поцеловать в макушку. Паучок никогда не врет, так что эти слова отдаются теплом в измученном теле. Неизвестно, что заставило его передумать, что возвращает к привычному, но Уэйд рад, если смог этому посодействовать.

— Я обещаю, Уэйд, я все исправлю, все будет хорошо.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Ты мне веришь?

— Как и всегда. Если кому и верить, то только тебе, малыш.

Они возвращаются на базу, и Питер все это время крепко держит его за руку. Уэйд идет в душ, и такое ощущение, что он действительно оставляет в комнате щенка, а не Питера Паркера, настолько жалобным взглядом тот его провожает. В любое другое время он бы потащил его с собой, но сейчас хочется немного побыть одному.

Изменились ли его чувства к Паучку, как изменился он сам? Определенно нет. Они снова уравновесили друг друга — Уэйд совсем размяк, а Питер закалился, и ему хочется верить, что он на это не сильно повлиял. Сможет ли он сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, что прошлое остается в прошлом? Это для него не такая уж проблема, он так делает довольно часто, но сейчас все нутро ноет от того, с чем ему предстоит смириться. В то же время, там теперь живет надежда, а она куда сильнее любого другого чувства, когда дело касается Паучка. Паучок запутался, и Уэйд рад вытащить его из этого, кто он такой, чтобы судить тех, кто сбился с пути.

Он выключает воду, наскоро вытирается и идет в комнату, и та оказывается пуста. Он одевается и с неудовольствием отмечает, что на костюме дырки и следы крови. Не то, чтобы есть переживания за хрупкую психику агентов и сотрудников базы, но такое дефиле ему и самому не особо приятно. Было бы здорово, чтобы ткань срасталась так же, как он сам, а то им с Питером впору открывать ателье.

Уэйд бездумно ходит по базе, заглядывая в разные помещения. Внутренняя тревога нарастает, и он сам не может точно сказать, почему не пытается связаться с Питером звонком или смс. Он отчего-то не удивляется, когда дверь в лаборатории открывается, стоит ему приблизиться. Стоящий на пороге Старк кивает головой, приглашая его зайти внутрь.

Уэйд чувствует себя безумно уставшим. События последних дней похожи на кошмар, из которого он не может вырваться. Они с Питером всегда будят друг друга и сжимают в объятиях до боли, отгоняя дурные сны. Что-то Паучок медлит, давно пора бы проснуться.

— Где Питер? — спрашивает он, хотя ему уже кажется, что вопрос не особо важен.

— Не знаю.

— Говори, как есть, не увиливай.

Старк вздыхает, облокачивается на один из столов и трет руками лицо. Уэйду кажется, что он уже знает, что ему скажут, словно прочел где-то спойлеры, хотя на самом деле не догадывается, чем же все обернется.

— Он забрал мои очки.

Уэйд облокачивается на тот же стол и не может сдержать удивленного: «Эээ?». Точно не то, что он ожидает услышать.

— Черт, Дэдпул, ты же понимаешь, что это не обычные очки, что он не модного образа меня лишил. Черт! — Старк ударяет ладонями по столешнице и отворачивается, зарываясь пальцами в идеально уложенную шевелюру. — Это система, ЭДИТ. Она управляется с помощью этих очков, и Питер получил к ней доступ. Так было удобнее работать над некоторыми проектами, когда он есть в базе. Но сами очки ему не давались.

— И как он их получил?

Старк некоторое время молчит, затем прикусывает щеку с обратной стороны и говорит немного недовольно:

— Он попросил.

Уэйд не удивлен. Он и сам всегда попадается в эту ловушку. Питер слишком сообразительный, хороший и скромный парень, чтобы искать причины ему в чем-либо отказывать. В конце концов, Старк не знает того, что знает Уэйд, он, наверняка, ничего не заподозрил.

— Что такое ЭДИТ?

— Это система безопасности, искусственный интеллект, который предоставляет доступ орбитальным станциям и всему арсеналу, что имеется. Ракеты, спутники…

— Дроны? — перебивает его Уэйд и чувствует, как по спине пробегает холодок.

— Именно, — Старк прищуривается и смотрит на него с подозрением.

— Нельзя отключить ее?

— Можно, но это доступно только владельцу. А это теперь Питер.

— Разве нет какой-нибудь из ваших супергеройских лазеек, где нужно куда-то проникнуть и что-то нажать, перед этим сделать пару сальто? — Уэйд прикрывает глаза и думает о том, что сейчас бы откинуться назад, упасть на пол и всадить себе пулю в висок. Побыть немного в забытье, раз этот кошмар реален.

— Ты слушаешь? — раздраженный голос Старка выдергивает его из раздумий. — Он переделывает систему, уже подстроил ее под себя, и я могу отследить, что он собирается сделать. Потому что есть алгоритм, он остался. Это проект «Озарение».

— Но цель — преступники, да? — догадка явно верна, но лучше проговорить вслух.

— Не только. Потенциальные угрозы, те, по кому ведется следствие, те, кто отбывают наказание за тяжкие преступления. Он не просто перестроил алгоритм, такое ощущение, что он его усложнил в миллионы раз и доработал до чего-то чудовищно мощного. На такое должны уходить годы.

— Он же самый умный, ты и сам знаешь, — Уэйд не может сдержать грустной улыбки, и губы Старка она тоже трогает на секунду, прежде, чем болезненно исказиться.

— Он убьет миллионы людей. Да, преступники: террористы, боевики, насильники, убийцы. Понимаешь, без суда и следствия? Наверняка пострадают и мирные жители, невозможно настроить ЭДИТ настолько точно.

— Я понимаю, — раздраженно шипит Уэйд. — Ты что думаешь, если я наемник, то я не понимаю весь ужас того, что он хочет провернуть? Я никогда не выступал за массовые казни, даже если на эшафоте плохие ребята. Не нужно этого.

Старк немного сбавляет обороты, хотя Уэйд всегда думал, что стыда у него нет. Перед глазами словно на старой кинопленке предстает Питер. Он сонно улыбается, откинувшись на подушки. Делает сальто назад, чтобы впечатлить его. Обрезает с тостов корочки и мажет их джемом. Упорно ищет хозяина потерявшегося корги, а потом грустит, что с собакой пришлось расстаться. Как он приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы обнять Уэйда за шею. Как он говорит что-то важное и щиплет его за бока, хмурясь. Нос щиплет, а к горлу подступает тошнота. Хорошо, что на нем маска, и Старк не видит, как его лицо искажается от скорби. Он не может поверить, что Питер собирается сделать что-то подобное. Это не правда. И правдой быть не может.

— Это правда, — тихо говорит Старк, и Уэйд поднимает на него глаза, снова ругая себя за привычку болтать вслух. Плечи Старка опущены, во взгляде читается грусть, даже скорее настоящее горе. Он будто мгновенно постарел на несколько лет.

— Мы не может этого допустить, — говорит он и покашливает, прочищая горло. Его глаза немного красные, и Уэйд в этот момент со всей серьезностью ощущает, что Питер дорог многим людям, не только ему.

— ЭДИТ теперь работает по его взглядам и убеждениям.

«Которые всегда были идеальны».

— Он не позволит кому-то из нас встать на его пути, так я думаю. Там тысячи дронов, и не думаю, что он позволит алгоритму остановиться даже в случае захвата.

— А что позволит?

— Не иначе, как смерть нынешнего владельца. Чтобы можно было передать управление следующему.

Уэйд чувствует, как все его тело сковывает судорогой. Он, должно быть, шутит. Он поднимает голову и понимает по взгляду Старка, что юморить тот не намерен. К недоумению примешивается злоба, настоящая ярость, что они вообще обсуждают такой вариант.

— Ты не серьезно.

— Еще как. Более того, это можешь сделать только ты.

Уэйд мгновенно оскаливается от его слов и еле удерживается, чтобы не выместить злобу на чем-нибудь из оборудования лаборатории или на самом Старке, который стоит с непроницаемым лицом, словно они обсуждают игру в гольф. Он прокручивает его слова в голове, они проносятся несколько раз прежде, чем осознает кое-что:

— Я понимаю, почему я. Ты боишься. Боишься, что не сможешь это сделать. Что твоя рука дрогнет, а его — нет. Проще отправить меня. Ты серьезно? Видишь во мне монстра? То плохое, что способно убить Питера?

— Как раз-таки разглядел в тебе то хорошее, что способно это сделать и спасти миллионы жизней. Ты единственный, кто может обойти его паучье чутье. Хотя мне кажется, что это не понадобится. Он доверяет тебе и подпустит сам.

Уэйд продолжает молча смотреть на Старка, пытаясь запретить себе обдумывать сказанное, как-либо анализировать и делать выводы.

Миллионы людей.

Питер.

Миллионы жизней.

Его Паучок.

— Ты говоришь вслух. Я напомню, что он дорог не только тебе. Но я отказываюсь верить, что это тот Питер, которого мы полюбили. Это очень тяжело. Невыносимо. Он словно уже умер, тот добрый парнишка, а никто из нас не заметил.

— Не говори так. Пожалуйста.

— Ты сам понимаешь, что я прав. И знаешь, что нужно сделать.

Уэйд пятится, словно если он увеличит между ними расстояние, то значение слов изменится. Изменится то, что они правдивы.

— Мы никогда особо не разговаривали, но я правда думаю, что ты не такой уж плохой парень, — тщательно подбирает слова Старк, — что ты не рискнешь жизнями такого количества людей, позволив алгоритму, что когда-то разработал ученый Гидры, решать, кому жить, а кому умирать. В списке может быть любой.

Уэйд все еще не находит в себе силы ответить хоть что-то. Будто чем дольше он тянет, там больше шансы, что он не признает правоту Старка.

— Дэдпул?

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Нужно все сделать до того, как он запустит систему. Он может это сделать в последний момент, и обратного действия уже не будет, хоть ты мгновенно возьми управление в свои руки. Есть вот это, — Старк достает из небольшой коробочки колбу, половина которой наполнена жидкостью, а другая каким-то явно непростым, хоть и маленьким механизмом. — Можно на короткое время подавить сигнал. А вещество сделает остальное.

— А на долгое время блокировать сигнал нельзя?

— Нет, ЭДИТ очень хороша. Мы не зря над ней работали вдвоем, — Старк кривится, будто от острой зубной боли.

— Просто ввести это?

— Да, это даст нужный эффект и не позволит запустить алгоритм.

— Почему ты уверен, что я смогу его найти? Что он не запустит программу раньше? — Уэйд забирает капсулу и крутит ее в руках. Если это кошмар, то он слишком затянулся.

— Думаю, он хочет поговорить. Питер слишком зависит от твоего одобрения, так мне кажется. Мы не сможем найти его, это огромный, многомиллионный город, который мы не знаем совсем. Понимаешь, Мстители — герои другого толка, других масштабов. Мы не знаем улицы так, как их знаете вы.

— Потому что никогда не опускаетесь до проблем простых людей, — огрызается Уэйд, хотя понимает, что это лишнее, но не может сдержаться.

— Миллионы людей рассчитывают на тебя. Сделай это ради того Питера, которого полюбил. Тот мальчишка бы ни за что не допустил такое.

В самое, мать его, сердце. Уэйд выходит из лаборатории и пытается расслабиться, чтобы не стиснуть слишком сильно в руке капсулу и не раздавить ее. Его жизнь превращается в кошмар наяву, и это не становится сюрпризом.

Он выходит с базы и некоторое время крутит в пальцах колбу, тестируя, как выдвигается игла. Похоже, Старк решил не сообщать об угрозе другим Мстителям, дает Уэйду шанс разобраться самому, потому что, если они вмешаются — механизм стопроцентно будет запущен. Питер слишком умен, чтобы его могла обмануть кучка супергероев. Неужели в Дэдпула настолько верят? Это странное чувство. Кроме Паучка никто и никогда на него не ставил.

Паучок. Уэйд бредет в сторону ангара, чтобы взять квинджет и приземлиться где-нибудь на окраине, а дальше пойти на поиски. Его мысли мечутся, перебегая то к варианту: «Да насрать, пусть делает, что хочет» к осознанию, что, если он это сделает, Уэйд никогда себя не простит. И не простит Питера. Он когда-то пообещал Паучку бороться с плохими парнями и уверен, что это распространяется на его будущую версию, что превосходит любого преступника. Он считает, что блестящий интеллект почти невозможно приложить к хорошему делу, только по настоянию совести после того, как уже состоялся как редкостный мудак. Эдакое клише, отлично подходящее и ему, и многим Мстителям. Только все они, включая Уэйда, без блестящего ума этим занимаются. В отличие от Питера.

Он подходит к квинджету и старается справиться с тошнотой. Не хватало только проблеваться во время полета. Как бы ему хотелось сейчас иметь в жизни только эту проблему. Полет очень непродолжительный по времени, но он успевает прокрутить в голове несколько воспоминаний, которые давно не доставал из своей памяти.

Паучок вправляет ему руку, хотя Уэйд убеждает его, что в этом нет нужды, что он скоро будет в норме. Питер все делает аккуратно и молча хмурится. Их патруль прошел почти идеально: Уйду удалось прижать Паучка к стене всем телом на несколько секунд, а затем быть отброшенным в мусорный бак. Еще ему удалось развеселить своего напарника и услышать его чудесный высокий смех. Он предвкушал, как они вернутся на место сбора, и Питер снимет маску, после чего заставит его сделать то же самое и будет с интересом разглядывать кожу. Но в итоге он все запорол и размозжил насильнику голову. Он заметил, что Питера затрясло, а отпустило только тогда, когда девушка тихо поблагодарила и сбежала.

— Неужели ей нормально, что на ее глазах убили человека? — с недоверием спрашивает он, помогая Дэдпулу подняться на крышу, практически волоча его на себе. Уэйд бы воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы прижаться ближе и испытать терпение Паучка, но чувство вины делает его покладистым и даже молчаливым.

— И выдающим вслух свои мысли, — возмущается Питер.

— Малыш, ты, должно быть, не понял, но она — проститутка. Наверное, повидала много дерьма, и убийство мужика, который хотел ей воспользоваться без разрешения и оплаты — потрясение, но терпимое. Этот район тот еще гадюшник.

— Значит, нам придется бывать там чаще, — Питер аккуратно перекидывает его через бортик, практически неся на руках. Уэйду нравится. Если ради такого ему придется падать каждый раз, то он готов это делать независимо от того, насколько это будет больно.

— Да замолчи ты, хоть немного настрой фильтр между ртом и тем, что у тебя там вместо мозга.

— Фу, как грубо, малыш. Я бы вымыл тебе рот с мылом, но боюсь отвлечься на другие мысли о твоем рте.

— Теперь моя очередь говорить «фу». Хотя бы постарайся не быть таким омерзительным, иначе я перестану с тобой видеться.

— Это действенная угроза, молодец, — смеется Уэйд и шипит, когда Питер вправляет ему руку в одном месте, а потом в другом. Конечно, костям легче срастаться, когда они в правильном положении, но никто не отменял неприятные ощущения.

— Может, напоминание, что я несовершеннолетний тоже будет действенным? — с усмешкой спрашивает Питер, уже стягивая маску. Уэйд ничего не отвечает и внимательно разглядывает его лицо. Ему каждый раз не верится, что кто-то столь красивый и с добрым сердцем соглашается проводить с ним вечера и берет с собой раз за разом на патрули, сколько бы он не лажал.

— Смотришь слишком пристально. Мне не по себе.

— Прости, не могу не любоваться. Это единственное, что мне остается, когда ты запрещаешь себя трогать, — с усмешкой отвечает Уэйд, не отводя взгляд.

— Тебя это не особо останавливает, — смеется Питер, что не слишком часто делает в разговоре с ним, подцепляет его маску и аккуратно стягивает. Уэйд чувствует прикосновение холодных пальцев к коже и машинально тянется к ним, задевая щекой. Паучок не отдергивает руку, позволяя недолгое касание, после чего поднимается и с улыбкой кидает ему маску.

— Можешь еще раз так сделать? — без лишнего смущения спрашивает Уэйд. Стыд и угрызения совести нечастые гости в его жизни.

— Как?

Конечно Питер недоумевает, для него нет ничего сакрального в том, чтобы коснуться омерзительной уродливой кожи нет. Слишком чистый, слишком хороший. На мгновение Уэйд даже сомневается, стоит ли повторять просьбу, будто он может его испачкать.

— Прикоснуться пальцами к щеке. Не восприми это как фетиш или вроде того, — он пытается рассмеяться. — У тебя приятные холодные пальцы.

Очень нежные.

Питер смотрит на него недоверчиво, не понимая, чего от него хотят. Он медленно подходит и присаживается рядом. Уэйд уже очень жалеет, что вообще попросил, ожидаемо, что сейчас будет насмешка, но Питер протягивает руку и касается его щеки пальцами, а затем всей ладонью и осторожно гладит:

— Тебе не больно?

— Нет, малыш, ни капли, — Уэйд даже не сразу понимает, что вопрос обращен к нему.

На следующий день в желтой газетенке выходит статья с заголовком: «Человек-паук и Дэдпул: на чьей они стороне?». А Уэйд лежит дома смотрит в потолок и думает, как его угораздило влюбиться.

Он садит квинджет и некоторое время просто сидит в кресле. Получается, Питер тогда купил газету и вырезал заголовок, чтобы в будущем добавить его в коллаж. Эта мысль на мгновение отдается теплом в сердце, тут же вновь сдает позиции колющей боли. Тот Питер, что коснулся его покрытой ожогами кожи, никогда бы не допустил, чтобы кто-то распоряжался жизнями миллионов людей. Он бы пожертвовал всем, включая себя. Губы Уэйда сжимаются в тонкую линию. Он никогда не думал, что Питером действительно придется пожертвовать. Но, похоже, это правда его долг. Перед самим Питером. Он достает колбу и снова крутитее в руках.

Он то идет к их месту встречи то очень медленно, будто оттягивание момента что-то изменит, то почти переходит на бег, когда вспоминает, что, если он опоздает, случится необратимое.

Питер снова сидит к нему спиной, как десятки раз, что они здесь встречались. Тот всегда приходит раньше, как бы Уэйд не спешил, словно встретить его очень важно. Это отличный момент, чтобы подкрасться и сделать то, зачем пришел, но что-то в нем сопротивляется все сделать так, со спины, и Уэйд откашливается, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Ты пришел, — Питер оборачивается, но в голосе не слышно радости, на лице грустная еле заметная улыбка, а глаза опухшие, словно он долго плакал.

— Разве могло быть иначе.

Уэйд всегда говорит с ним прямо, начистоту, и его ощутимо подташнивает от необходимости врать. Будто он принимает то, что необходимо сделать, но не может смириться с тем, что перед этим будет ложь.

— Есть смысл тебя отговаривать?

Питер качает головой, не поднимая взгляда.

— Давай тогда просто немного поговорим, раз уж это неизбежно, — пожимает плечами Уэйд

— Ты тянешь для чего-то время?

— Если ты про диверсию, то нет, здесь только я, Паучок. Ты знаешь, я тебе никогда не врал, — прошедшее время — единственное, что он может себе позволить. — А где эти пижонские очки? Понял, что тебе не пойдут?

— Теперь в маске, так мне управлять удобнее, — также тихо отвечает Питер и делает небольшой шаг в его сторону.

Уэйда поражает это откровение, так как он сейчас без маски и, хотя стоит довольно далеко, тем самым увеличивает шансы, что алгоритм не будет запущен. И, словно в противовес, он показывает лицо, что куда страшнее, чем будь оно скрыто.

— Значит, ЭДИТ и «Озарение» в одном флаконе? Ты превзошел сам себя, умный Паучок, — он хочет сделать шаг навстречу, но боится спугнуть, поэтому максимально расслаблено опирается боком о стену вентиляции, и это работает: Питер приближается снова.

— У программы и алгоритма другое название. Она называется Питер.

— Серьезно? Ты назвал в честь себя программу? Никогда бы не подумал, что в тебе столько тщеславия, а кажешься таким скромным парнем.

Питер закатывает глаза от его слов, хотя явно понимает сарказм, и повторяет его движение — складывает руки на груди:

— Она работает по моим взглядам и убеждениям. Эта программа и есть я. Она думает как я, будет действовать как я.

Уэйд еле сдерживает горестный стон, когда в его голове проносится мысль, что ему нужно сегодня уничтожить двух Питеров. От него не ускользает, как Питер сжимает в руке маску.

— И я в списке? Я же наемник, убиваю за деньги.

— Ты же слышал, она думает как я. Ты в безопасности, навсегда.

Уэйд не выдерживает:

— Ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно? Что так нельзя, господи, малыш, Паучок, прекрати это.

— Я не могу, — Питер смотрит удивленно, словно не может поверить, что его отговаривают. — Моя прямая обязанность защищать людей. Мы как-то обсуждали это, и сейчас я как никогда понимаю, что я не мститель. Я — защитник.

— Питер…

— Неужели ты не можешь мне довериться? Я всегда доверял тебе. Я верил тебе с того момента, как мы вместе вышли на патруль, и ты сказал, что будешь учить меня драться. Что тебе стыдно, что я такой лузер и позорю перед преступниками красный костюм. Даже когда ты сорвал с меня маску, а после укусил за ухо, но я не боялся, настолько тебе доверял. И доверяю.

Уэйд хочет вырвать себе сердце, лишь бы ничего не чувствовать. Воткнуть ножи в барабанные перепонки, чтобы ничего не слышать. Достать их общие, такие приятные воспоминания — это действенное оружие, беспощадное.

— Понимаешь? Именно доверял. Никогда не сомневался, даже когда ты делал что-то, что шло вразрез с моими принципами. Всегда.

— Ты до сих пор дерешься как лузер, худший ученик в моей жизни, — грустно улыбается Уэйд.

— Ты лапал меня все обучение, так что ты не прав, я очень хорошо научился драться, — улыбается Питер в ответ.

Они некоторые время стоят в молчании, и Питер снова делает шаг, оказываясь уже достаточно близко, чтобы быть в зоне поражения. Уэйд не двигается, он держит капсулу наготове так, чтобы Питер ее не заметил.

— Можешь обнять меня перед тем, как это случится?

— Даже сейчас доверишь мне свою спину?

— Как и ты мне свою, — кивает Питер, подходит ближе и утыкается носом в его шею, делает глубокий вдох, словно долго не дышал. Уэйд стискивает его в объятиях, прижимает так близко, словно может растворить в себе и спасти от того, что держит за его спиной. Они отстраняются друг от друга. Не так. Питер не заслуживает такого удара, он достаточно близко, что все можно сделать достойно, глядя ему в глаза.

— У меня от всего этого мурашки по коже, — шепчет Питер.

Уэйд непонимающе хмурится, проворачивает в руке капсулу, чтобы выпустить иглу и приготовиться. Нерешительность охватывает его тело, и он цепенеет. С ним никогда такого не бывало перед тем, как выполнить заказ. Никогда. Он всегда откидывает любые сомнения, когда уже решил, что жертва должна умереть.

— Мурашки?

— Ага, даже дрожь подавить сложно. Мурашки. Понимаешь? С того момента, как ты пришел.

Уэйд пару секунд обдумывает сказанное, а потом его глаза расширяются от понимания. Паучье чутье. Питер почувствовал то, что Уэйд хочет сделать. Значит ли это, что больше их особая общая суперсила не работает? Потому что теперь они небезопасны друг для друга? Но у Уэйда нет плохого предчувствия. Значит, здесь опасен только он.

Питер смотрит пристально, затем улыбается немного грустно. Он подпустил его. Доверился и подставил спину, даже зная, что в этом таится смертельный риск.

Доверие.

— Паучок…

— Я всегда доверял тебе. Что бы ты не делал — не бросал, не отказывался от тебя. Я не говорил, что ты прав, не идеализировал, просто верил. Может, ты дашь мне еще один шанс и поверишь в меня?

Уэйд смотрит, как Питер глубоко вдыхает и медленно натягивает маску, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Последней ткань скрывает его улыбку, такую нежную и любимую. Он говорит что-то, похоже, отдает команды системе, но Уэйд не может разобрать ни слова, настолько пусто в голове. Он стискивает в кулаке капсулу и чувствует, как она лопается, как осколки впиваются в кожу, протыкая перчатку. Руку начинает ощутимо оттягивать: препарат попадает в кровь.

Это не страшно. Это поправимо. Впервые смерть ему не кажется тягостной, либо желаемой. Просто сон. Даже не ночной кошмар, ведь когда проснется — сможет крепко обнять своего Питера.

— Скоро увидимся в идеальном мире, Паучок.

Даже если он сам сейчас совершает ошибку, даже если Питер не прав, он ему доверяет. Он дерется как лузер, так что Дэдпул ему жизненно необходим.


End file.
